


Suga Daddy

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I was an Army through and through , and at my first concert where I was able to be in the front row , I locked eyes with Suga and it was all over from there***SLOW UPDATES***





	1. Our Eyes Met

I woke up so early the day of the concert, excited beyond words. I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower, singing every BTS song I could. I spent the better part of the day doing my makeup and hair to make sure that I looked just perfect. Since I was in the front row, I didn't want to be caught looking any less than my best. I put on one of my many BTS shirts, skinny black jeans and converse. I put on my BTS face mask, grabbed my tickets, my money and headed out the door. I took a cab to the venue, and joined the crowd that was already waiting outside. I saw many girls with shirts or signs with their bias' name. I was one of those Armys that could not pick a bias. I loved them all. Everyone talked excitedly , as we made friends with one another in the line. I felt my heart skip a beat as they opened the doors and we made our way into the venue. As I walked up to my seat I about fainted. I was almost dead center stage. I stood there anxiously as the venue filled full of chanting and screaming armys. Before I knew it, they were on the stage. As flawless and beautiful as they looked in pictures, it was 10 times more intense in person. After the first couple of songs, they all stood towards the edge of the stage to greet us. I wound up being right in front of Suga. We happen to lock eyes and I waved at him and gave him a heart with my fingers. He got this wicked little grin and waved back at me, winking. I felt like my legs were going to give out from underneath me as I know I turned bright pink. Thankfully he couldn't see the ridiculously goofy grin I had underneath my face mask. As the songs continued I got out my phone just to take a quick video to show my roommate who couldn't make it to the concert. It was during Dope that Suga stepped over to where I was, and rapped his verse beautifully. I felt my heart racing as I stared at him, starting to record on my phone. He squatted down and and stared into my phone, grinning. He took one finger and slid my mask down, biting his lip. I looked at him wide-eyed with a grin on across my face. I felt like he could have heard my heart beating hard, despite how loud it was in there. He took my phone and stood up, videoing some of the members and then himself. He messed with it for a moment and handed it back to me winking. I bit my lip and looked down and back up at him quickly. I had some interaction with a few of the other members, but Suga kept coming over quite often. In what seems like the blink of an eye, the concert was already over. It almost made me want to cry but it was the most wonderful experience I had ever had in my life. Thankfully I got to stick around for the high touch, which I was incredibly nervous for. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands to make sure that they weren't sweaty, and then put some lotion on that smelled good. I got out my phone and looked at the video that Suga took, making me smile like crazy. I felt my heart beating out of my chest again and he wasn't even standing there. By time I made my way out of the bathroom, the line had already pretty much finished forming. I actually wound up being the last person in line, making me feel odd. I wish I wasn't, but oh well at least I was going to get to see them. I felt myself getting more and more nervous as I got closer and closer to them. I slid my mask back down underneath my chin, and made sure my hands were still dry. I first got to high five Rap Monster, then J-hope, Jin, Jungkook, and then shook V and Jimin's hand. Last of course wound up being Suga. He smiled wickedly at me and took his other hand out of his pocket and shook it mine, squeezing it slightly. As he started to let his hand go I felt him slide something into my hand. He winked at me as I walked away from the table, feeling like my legs were going to fall out from underneath me. As we were ushered out of the venue, I sat on the bench right outside the door. I opened my hand to see a small piece of paper folded up. I swallowed as I slowly unfolded it, and almost fainted at the words inside.

I PUT MY NUMBER IN YOUR PHONE, TEXT ME.

I sat there for a moment and disbelief before I fumbled for my phone. I folded the piece of paper back up and stuck it in my pocket, planning on keeping it forever. As I opened my contacts, sure enough, Yoongi was right there. I blinked and rub my eyes a few times to make sure that I really wasn't seeing things but it was still there every time I opened my eyes. I opened up a blank text message to send to him, not sure what to say.

**ArmyLuv: R u playing** **some** **kind of trick on me?**

As soon as I sent it, I regretted it, wishing I could take it back. I sat there waiting for a few minutes with no response. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket, and walk towards the curb. As I went to hail a taxi, my phone went off in my pocket. I could not have gotten it out fast enough. I almost dropped the phone as I saw the response.

**Yoongi: No tricks. Will b out of here in 30 min. Meet me.**

Meet him? I almost couldn't comprehend the words.

**ArmyLuv: Meet u where?**

I swallowed hard, anxious for his reply. He had to be kidding or it was some kind of prank.

**Yoongi: Hotel next door, room 1625. I'll text u when** **I'm** **there.**

His hotel room. Suga wanted me to meet him in his hotel room. I felt like I was going to faint. I went ahead into the hotel I made my way up to the 17th floor. I figured it would be easier to come down than go up after they had arrived. I went to the end of the hallway and looked out the window at the night view. I stood there nervously, grasping my phone in my hand. Was I crazy? How can I really meet him? Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

**Yoongi: I'm here whenever u r ready.**

I felt my mouth go dry and my knees go weak. I made my way to the elevator, and press the 16th floor button.

**ArmyLuv: B there in a sec** **.**

I peeked side-to-side nervously as the elevator door opened. I didn't see anybody around, so I slowly made my way to room 1625. I knocked quietly and put my phone back in my pocket. The door opened and my jaw dropped. Suga sure enough was standing right there with a grin on his face. He waved me in stepping back. I gingerly stepped inside as he shut the door behind me.

"Come on in," he said walking around me. I took off my shoes and followed him into his large room, not able to take my eyes off of him.

"Is this some kind of joke or prank?" I asked skeptically. He turned around and sat on the couch. He smiled at me with his little crooked smile and patted the couch beside him. I made my way over and sat next to him, making sure to keep space between us.

" No jokes, no pranks. I wanted to meet you." He answered in his deep and sexy voice. It almost sent chills up my spine.

"Why did you want to meet me?" I asked. I should have just shut up. Why was I questioning him?

" Something in your eyes. As soon as I looked in your eyes, I saw it. I knew I had to meet you." He grinned. I looked at him with a slightly confused look on my face.

"You are one of two things: you either are trouble, or you like trouble. So which is it?" He asked, scooting closer to me to where there was barely any space between us. I swallowed hard and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans.

" Well, if you're talking about when it comes to guys, I like a little trouble and I can be a little trouble." I replied trying to sound confident. I did like a bad boy, but in truth, I never really dated one. And I know my ex-boyfriend said I could be a little troublemaker but I don't know if I counted that. His grin became more sinister-looking as he looked at me through hooded eyes.

" I am glad to hear that." He leaned in very close to me, his face only a matter of inches from mine. He bit his lip and stared deep into my eyes. I felt his gaze go all the way through me, making me feel completely exposed. I felt my heart beat start to race wildly. I made sure to maintain eye contact and stared back at him as I raised my eyebrows , and smiled. It was taking every bit of strength and confidence I had not to just melt into a puddle right there.

"I am sure you hear this all the time but you have such amazing eyes." I said in a quiet voice.

"So do you. Do you want a drink?" He asked, motioning to the bar.

"Yes, please." I answered. He grinned as he stood up and walked over to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of Soju , and two shot glasses. He poured us each one and handed me mine. We clinked are glasses together and I shot the Soju back and placed the shot glass down on the table. He chuckled as he slid his down slowly and put his shot glass down. He poured us another and handed me mine.

"Are you much of a drinker?" He asked, sipping his down.

" I don't drink terribly often, but when I do I can hold my liquor." I answered, slamming the soju back again. It was so smooth and easy to go down.

"That's good. I like that." He replied, pouring us another. I took my shot, and started feeling a tiny bit more relaxed.

"So, we have some things to discuss." He said leaning back again in the couch, grabbing his phone.

" And what would that be?" I asked, leaning back and crossing my legs, trying to seem more calm that I felt.

" I'm recording this conversation so I have it as proof. No one can know about tonight or at least that you were with me. Do you agree?" He asked, holding his phone out to me, waiting for a response.

"Yes, I understand." I responded. If they knew he had a girl up in his room, he would be in so much trouble. He smiled his little wicked smile and stopped recording, putting his phone on the side table.

"I will show you a way to sneak out of here in the morning." He said, so casually. Wait, in the morning? So he wanted me to spend the night here? I was floored. I thought he meant no one could know that we hung out tonight! I was going to be spending the night....with Suga...Yoongi....I was speechless. After the initial shock wore off, it sent my mind racing to all kinds of places. Just what was in store for me tonight?


	2. First Time For Everything

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked, scooting close enough to where our legs started to touch.

"Well, yeah. I may be a bit of a troublemaker but you are...well you! How could I not be?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Fair enough. How about we ease some of those nerves by getting more familiar?" He responded. He put his arm up on the couch behind me and twisted towards me a bit.

"Ok, what did you want to know?" I asked, looking at him. A grin spread across his face again as he started to lean closer to me.

"That's not what I had in mind." He replied as he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. He pressed his lips firmly against me as he slid his arm down around my neck. He put his hand on the back of my neck and slid it up into my hair, holding the back of my head. I melted into his hold as he slid his lips over mine, over and over again. He pulled my head harder to his he slipped his tongue into my mouth, letting it flick mine. I let out a soft little grunt of pleasure as I lost myself in the feeling of his intense kiss. He pulled his head back for a brief second and looked me over, his eyes almost twinkling. I let out a large sigh as I tried to calm my heart. He let out a sexy laugh and smiled.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He grinned. He leaned back in, kissing me strong. I started to return his kiss with more fervor, letting my tongue into his mouth. At one point he took my bottom lip in his mouth and nibbled on it gently. I scooted my body to sit up a bit more, causing my chest to press against his. He took his spare hand and placed it on top of my leg. I immediately felt my body respond, almost like on pins and needles. I timidly reached up and placed my hand on his shoulder. He responded by sliding his hand up the top of my thigh and onto my hip. I let out a tiny whimper into his mouth and slid my hand down, resting it on his chest. He started kissing me more passionately, starting to breathe slightly heavier. I slid my hand back up onto shoulder and up the back of his neck and into his hair. It was so soft and thick. He slowly started moving his kiss down to my neck. I ran my hand back through his hair and let out a very gentle moan. He stopped kissing me just long enough to push me down to where my top half was laying down on the couch. I twisted my bottom half underneath his torso and put one leg bent against the back cushions of the couch and the other leg hung off. He layed slightly on top of me and started kissing on me again, pressing his body into mine. He kissed me fast, and eager, pressing his pelvis suddenly into mine. Even through both of our jeans, I could feel him. I sucked in a quick, sharp breath through my nose, opening my eyes wide. He stopped kissing me and smiled wide. He stared straight in my eyes as he lightly thrusted his pelvis into mine again, digging his hardness into me. I gasped out loud this time, staring him straight in the eye. Little did he know, that I was a virgin, and this is the closest to intimacy I had ever come. Sure, I had orgasmed before but never with another person. I wanted to seem confident and sure of myself. As he pressed in to me, I slightly grinded and rotated my hips underneath him. The smile quickly disappeared almost frightening me. I felt like I did something wrong. Suddenly he almost growled as he pressed into me, kissing me hard, his tongue all over mine. He grinded in to me as he kissed me, breathing heavily. I moaned into his mouth a little louder as I felt my insides tighten slightly. I started grinding my hips opposite him to cause some major friction. He let out a low groan that immediately made my groin pulse. I could feel his bulge getting harder, growing inside his jeans. He stopped kissing me and sat up, moving back to his sitting position on the couch. Maybe this is what he planned for the night. It would drive me crazy but I would take it! I laid there for a second and put my hands on my head and breathed out a long, slow breath. He chuckled and offered me his hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me to a sitting position. I twisted back front ways and waited for my heart to calm down.

"You are an insanely good kisser." I breathed, looking over at him. I felt myself flush. I just made out with Suga. Holy shit.

"You think that's good? You just wait. That's not the only place my tongue works magic." He said, looking over at me with a smirk. I felt my insides tighten again and my heart rate increase. Oh my God, what did he just say? I felt a grin creep up over my face involuntarily. I was going to have some firsts tonight and it was going to be with Suga. I couldn't get over it. I let out a slight giggle and covered my mouth. I suddenly remembered what he said about me liking trouble or being trouble and decided I was going to be trouble. I reached my hand and laid it on top of his thigh, contracting and flattening my fingers. He looked at me with a gleam in his eye, that crooked smile spreading across his face. I ever so slowly moved my hand towards his inner thigh, maintaining eye contact. He bit his lip as his gaze became more intense. I slowly started moving my hand up his thigh to right below his crotch. That smile returned as he raised his eyebrows quickly, as if to dare me to go further. I bit my own lip as I bravely moved my hand onto his crotch and up over his bulge, still contracting and flattening my fingers, only now with more pressure. His breathing became heavier as I continued to rub, feeling him amazingly get even harder than he already was. He took his hand and, rested it on my groin. I flinched slightly in surprise as a huge grin spread across his face. He applied pressure and slid his hand up and down, matching my rhythm. I felt myself throb again, as I wrinkled my forhead. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as he moved a little faster.   
"Mmmmmm" I groaned as I started to move my hips. I pressed on his crotch harder while moving faster. He let out a loud breath as I looked over to see him close his eyes. He pressed his lips together hard and started to move under my hand. Seeing him enjoying it like that made me throb again. He let out another deep, soft grunt, and again my body responded with a throb. He increased his pace and started moving his hand around fast. I felt my insides tighten, as my breathing increased.

"Mmmmm yeah." I breathed out in a shaky breath. He opened his eyes and stared at me with a wicked grin. He grabbed my hand and stopped me from rubbing him, but continued to rub me. He scooted over and switched hands, leaning next to my ear.

"I am going to make you beg." He growled. That sent chills through my body, making me tremble slightly. He moved his hand faster as he started to kiss and suck on my neck, moving his tongue in circles. I let out a groans as I moved my hips underneath his pressure.

"Mmmmm you are getting me close" I groaned after a few minutes, slightly arching my back. He stopped me and sat up, a grin on his face.

"I think we need to move this to the bed." He said, standing up, and offering me his hand. He pulled me to a standing position and led me to the edge of the bed. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. He raised his eyebrows as he stared at my chest, getting that hot grin again. He then unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs. I felt so embarrassed but tried not to show it. I wanted to scream and dash under the covers but I stood there confidently as he looked me up and down. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing his gorgeous, pale skin. He looked as though he was carved from marble. He then slid my panties down in one quick motion, and stood back up, unhooking my bra. As I let it drop from my arms, as my breasts were revealed to him. He let out a deep breath and stared at them. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up.

"Ok now get on the bed, and I will be right back." He commanded, walking to the bathroom. I quickly crawled onto the center of the bed and laid on my back. I kept one leg straight and the other bent, leaned over the straight one. He came back around the corner with a condom rapper in his teeth. He unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. With one fluid motion, he pulled them and his boxers down and stepped out of them. I was absolutely amazed at what I was looking at. I was seeing Suga...completely naked, with a large, hard dick.

"Holy shit." I said, letting out a big breath. He looked up at me and grinned, pulling the condom wrapper out of his mouth. He ripped it open and slid it on smoothly. He then kneeled on the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of my calves. He spread my legs apart and crawled his way up in between them. I laid there breathing hard and heavy, and he hadn't even touched me. He took his hands and slid them up and down my inner thighs, biting his lip. He took one finger and slowly slid it into me, as I groaned.

"Goddamn, you are so slick" He said in his sexy voice, pulling his finger out. I grabbed his hand and slid that finger into my mouth, licking it and pulling it out slowly. He let out a loud breath as I saw his dick pulse. He leaned over me and kissed me, letting his tongue play with mine.

"Mmmmm you taste so good." he said, smiling wickedly. He positioned himself over me and slid just his head in. I groaned loudly, gripping the sheet. In one swift motion he shoved fully in to me. I yelled, wincing in pain for a brief moment until the pleasure took over. He started thrusting slowly at first, filling me fully.

"Holy shit you are tight! I mean damn!!!" he groaned. The sound of him groaning made me feel so close to orgasm already. He continued to thrust slowly, as he took his free hand and slid it up my body, cupping my breast. He pinched my nipple in between his fingers, making me tighten and throb in pleasure. I arched my back slightly and moaned loudly.

"Oh GOD that feels so good!" I groaned, feeling my body start to tense. He started thrusting just a hair faster, staring in my eyes.

"You like the way I fuck you, don't you?" he moaned. That was all it took. I started trembling and shaking all over, my body wracked with the most intense pleasure I had ever felt. I arched my back and moaned loudly, unable to hold back. I heard him laugh slightly as he slowed a little, my pulsing and shaking starting to subside. He stopped thrusting for just a moment as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh my God. I have never cum like that in my life." I said, still out of breath. My heart was beating so fast and hard.

"You think that is something? You just wait." He replied. He started moving again slowly at first, grinning at me. I groaned loudly as he started to increase the pace. My insides felt so tight, as they pulsed.

"Ooohhh God yes." I groaned, writhing around.

"Mmmmm fuck yeah. God, you are still so tight. I'm not going to last a long time, thanks to that." He grunted in pleasure. I grabbed my tits with my hands and squeezed them hard. He moaned loudly as I did, as I felt him throb inside me. That made me throb myself. He started going a little bit faster , as he started grunting every few breaths. I squeezed my titties tight again, feeling such immense pleasure as he went even faster and harder.

"Oh fuck oppaaaaa! Oh my God, I'm getting close again already." I groaned feeling myself tighten. He pulsed inside me a few times as he moaned loudly.

"Ugghnnn....fuck...I'm getting really close.....fuuuck I'm about to cum!" He moaned loudly. With that I came again, arching my back so much it was like doing a backbend. I shook so hard and moaned so loudly, throbbing. He yelled as he started cumming, thrusting so hard and fast. His body started to shake and quiver, as he breathed deeply and moaned loudly. He orgasmed for what seemed like forever, causing mine to continue on. Finally, he started slowing his thrusting as I was able to come down from my orgasm.

"Oh my God, that was beyond amazing." I said between breaths. He laughed lightly, as he was regaining his breathing at a normal pace.

" I've never cum so fast before in my life. I pride myself on being able to last a long time, but with you, I couldn't." He said, shaking his head as he started to slide out of me . He looked down, starting to take off his condom when he shot his head up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked nervously. I was terrified that the condom broke or something.

"There is blood on here. Wait...were you...." he said trailing off. I felt my face flush as I gave him a sheepish grin.  I didn't even want to say it out loud, so I just nodded my head. He shook his head and started laughing, taking his condom off.

"Well that's a first for both of us. I've never been with a virgin before. No wonder you were so damn tight!" He grinned.

" I think you have ruined all other men for me. I just got to lose my virginity to freakin Min Yoongi!" I laughed, covering my face with my hands. He laughed and got off the bed, throwing the condom in the trash. He put his boxers back on and plopped on the bed. I was so exhausted, but I had to move. I picked up my panties and bra off the floor and put them on. I had nothing else to sleep in so that was what it was going to be. He scooted up next to me, laying on his side.

" I'm going to want to do this again someday." He smiled.

" Oh God, I would be more than happy to." I responded.

" You know this could never be a relationship right? Like I can't even date yet. If my company found out that I did this, I would be in so much trouble." He answered, looking at me with a serious face.

"I understand. You don't have to worry, the last thing I would want to do is get you in trouble." I answered, giving him a smile.

"Well we have each other's number, I don't know when I'll be able to get down here to Busan though." He said, getting under the covers.

" I actually don't live here in Busan either. I live on the outer edges of Seoul. I just came down here because the other concert was sold out." I smiled, joining him under the covers.

"Well that will make it much easier. Now that I know I'm the only guy you've been with, I can't wait to eat that pussy." He said with a mischievous grin. I felt myself flush, and couldn't help but grin.

"What time do I need to be out of here in the morning before everyone wakes up?" I asked. The last thing I wanted to do was get caught.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up in enough time." He smiled, laying his head on the pillow. He reached over me and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He set an alarm and put it back on the bedside table. I didn't know how I was going to be able to sleep tonight, considering that I was laying there with Suga and considering all that I had just done. I kept replaying the moments over and over again in my head as we laid there in silence. He fell asleep rather quickly after that, probably exhausted between the concert and what we just did. I lay there awake for what seems like forever but finally I started to drift off to sleep. This was definitely going to be the most memorable night of my life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the alarm on his phone startled me awake. I thought for sure I would wake up and this would all be a dream, but sure enough, Yoongi groaned and reached across me to shut his phone off. He looked so incredibly hot with his hair all messy from sleep. I sat up and put my legs over the edge of the bed. I pulled my clothes back on as I heard him get out of bed. I quickly walked over and slipped my shoes on, as he pulled a hoodie on over his bare chest. He looked so out of it, and so cute. I made sure I had everything and followed him to the door. He had me wait back and cracked the door open, looking side to side. He stepped back in and whispered, "all clear." He smacked my ass as I rushed out. I turned to see him smirking as he shut the door. I smiled huge and rushed down the stairs. I took a cab to the train station and boarded in a daze. I kept replaying the events of last night over and over in my head, grinning like an idiot, until my phone went off, breaking my train of thought.

 **Yoongi: U left ur mask here. What's ur address? I will make** **sure** **it gets to u.**

Stupid me. I texted him back my address and apologized. I went back into my phone and watched the video he recorded from the stage. My heart fluttered just seeing his face. I sighed and closed it out, holding my phone against my chest. I just sat there thinking until I reached my stop. It was still really early, not many people were out at this time. Thankfully my apartment wasn't far from the station, so in a matter of minutes, I was home. I unlocked my door and walked in quietly, hoping not to disturb my roommate. I snuck around the corner to my room, without making a sound.

"You're just now getting home?" she said, coming out of the bathroom, making me shout.

"Aiisshhh you scared me!" I said, grabbing at my chest. She grinned at me, looking me up and down.

"So, where have you been that kept you until now?" she asked, smirking.

"I was too tired after the concert so I got a hotel for the night." I said, shrugging.

"OH MY GOD! Is that a hickey on your neck?!" she shouted, pointing. I ran into my room and looked in the mirror and sure enough, there was a big hickey where Suga had been sucking on my neck. I covered it with my hand and looked at her sheepisly, getting a big grin on my face.

"It might be." I shrugged, and tried to stifle my giggles.

"Spill!! Who is he?? Did you meet him at the concert?" she asked, running into my room and playfully smacking at my arm.

"Yes I met him there, and he is absolutely amazing. He actually lives in Seoul so I may be able to see more of him soon." I said, trying to keep from squealing at the truth.

"Omo omo! Did you spend the night with him? Like SPEND THE NIGHT with him?" she asked excitedly. I paused and just looked at her with a big smile. She squealed for me and started shaking my arm.

"Yeah, it was THE best night of my life! First the concert of my dreams, and then the night beyond my wildest dreams." I said, sighing.

"Oh yeah, well you have to tell me about the concert. Did any of the members make eye contact?" she asked, running and sitting on my bed. I pulled out my phone and played the video clip, her screaming the whole time.

"I couldn't believe it. I will keep that video forever! I almost passed out." I said, laughing.

"Suga actually bent down, looked at you, and grabbed your phone from you and took video with the other members. That means Suga had his hands on your phone. Did he touch your hand?" she asked. I laughed out loud at my secret.

"Yeah, he did, and I felt electricity!" I said, just shaking my head. She asked details about the night before, and I gave her as many as I could without giving anything away. My phone went off and I made sure to look at it where she couldn't see.

**Yoongi: U get home safely?**

He was worried? It made me grin like a fool.

"Is that him?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, he is just checking to make sure I got home ok." I replied.

 **ArmyLuv: Yes, home safe and sound. I hope u** **travel** **safely.**

"He must like you." She smiled.

"Probably not. I'm sure he just made sure since he knew I was traveling alone." I replied. I went into my contacts and decided to change his label, just in case she happened to see it. I decided to simply label him "Daddy". I found it fitting and it made me giggle.

"I am happy for you." she said, smiling and getting off my bed. I followed her out, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I undressed and checked the rest of my body for any marks. I took a picture of my neck and sent it to him, grinning.

 **ArmyLuv: U left** **ur** **mark on me.**

I got in the shower and washed my hair, hearing my phone go off. I peeked out and dried my hand off and checked it.

 **Daddy: I like to mark wut's mine. Next time** **I'll** **mark elsewhere**

I laughed, putting my phone down and finishing my shower. I dressed and went to the kitchen, making breakfast.

"That smells good." Taehee said, coming out of her room. We sat down and ate together, her asking more details about the concert and the mystery man. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I couldn't help but grin.

 **Daddy: On my way back. Still thinking** **about** **how tight u were.**

I giggled as she looked over my shoulder.

"Omo!! You have that one hooked!!!" She shouted, laughing. I pressed my phone against my chest and laughed loudly.

 **ArmyLuv: Have a safe trip. Still thinking** **about** **every inch of u.**

As we finished breakfast and I started cleaning up and tidying up around the house. I still felt like I was living in a daze. That's how the next several days felt. I didn't hear from him again after that , and figured that our time has run its course until a few days later in the evening , I got a text message that made my heart skip a beat.

**Daddy: Wut r u doing?**

I giggled and answered with a huge grin on my face.

 **ArmyLuv: Just got out of the shower, u** **?**

I dried off my body and combed out my hair as my phone went off again.

**Daddy: O rly? Convenient.**

What was that supposed to mean? I decided to do something bold at that moment and grinned at my evil plot. I took a selca from above in my towel. I sent it and grinned as I dressed in my pj shorts and tank top. I heard my phone ping for a picture message and felt butterflies. I opened it and grinned huge.

 

 

  
I walked to my room, unable to quit smiling.

**ArmyLuv: O yea? Wut kind of trouble?**

I laughed to myself and plopped on my bed, staring at the photo. I waited for another response but my phone stayed silent. I closed my eyes and relaxed, still unable to wipe the grin from my face. I almost felt as though I could drift off until I heard a knock at my front door. I got up and walked around the corner and opened it to see him standing there with my face mask on and a dark look in his eyes. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in quickly and around the corner to my room, shutting the door. He pulled my mask off and grinned at me.

"I told you I would make sure to return it to you." He said in a low voice.

"What would you have done if my roommate saw you?" I whispered harshly. He took his hat off and layed it on the dresser.

"I'm not worried. I'm sure she couldn't have recognized me." He said, looking me up and down. I remembered I had no bra on and suddenly wanted to cross my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shifting from foot to foot. What was I doing? Who cares what he was doing here.

"I told you that you were about to get in trouble for sending me that picture. I'm here to give you your punishment." He said, locking my door and walking slowly towards me. I swallowed and felt my heart rate increase as he stared into my eyes. He looked my neck and placed his hand over the hickey, rubbing the skin softly. He looked at me and grinned before moving in for an insanely passionate kiss that made me weak at the knees. Our tongues danced together, as our lips slid over each others. He slid his hand up my shirt and over my titty, brushing the nipple with his thumb. It immediately became hard as he grinned through our kiss. He then slid his hand down into my shorts and panties, letting his fingertip brush my pussy lightly.

"Goddamn you are so wet already." He breathed as he took his hand out. He pushed me back onto my bed and slid his shirt off over his head. He kneeled on the bed and grabbed hold of the waistband of my pants, pulling them and my panties down at once, tossing them to the floor. I breathed heavy with anticipation, staring him up and down. He grinned as he placed his hands on my knees and spread my legs wide. He let out a deep breath as he bent down and started gently brushing his tongue along my wetness.

"You taste ridiculously good." He said in a deep voice. I whimpered as he circled and flicked my clit with his tongue. I started to throb as he slid his fingers into me slowly, pressing up against the walls of my pussy.

"Mmmmm yeah, that feels so good." I groaned. He chuckled and let out a sexy moan into my pussy as he sucked on my clit. I throbbed around his fingers, feeling myself tighten. He slid my clit out of his mouth and licked at me. His tongue was capable of amazing things, causing my legs to tremble.

"You're gonna cum for me aren't you?" He said, moving his fingers faster. I nodded and gripped at the sheets with my hands. I felt myself throbbing and tightening until I felt like my body would come apart.

"Ohhhh I am about to cum!"I groaned, starting to arch my back.

"I want you to cum right now." He growled. As if on command, I felt my juices flowing as my body tensed and shook with an intense orgasm. I breathed heavily and moaned until I finally came down from the high. He sat up and looked at me, wiping his mouth. He slid his fingers into my mouth as I sucked and licked on them gently. He breathed harder as he pulled them out of my mouth and grinned.

"I want you to do that to this." He said, as he slid his pants down, revealing his hard dick. I eyed it eagerly and grinned. I got off the bed and traded places with him as he laid on my bed. I looked him up and down with hungry eyes. Yoongi was laying naked on my bed. I smiled as I slid his entire, thick length into my mouth. He huffed out a puff of air as I started to slowly move my head up and down. I moaned as I rolled my tongue along the entire under side of his hard cock.

"Fuck that feels good." He breathed. I increased the pace, as he started to let out small little grunts of pleasure. It made me so excited to hear him like that. He started throbbing and thrusting his hips upward to meet my mouth. We continued like this for quite some time, his moans gradually getting more often and louder. He was certainly right, he could last a long time.

"I think it's time I fuck you." He breathed, looking me in the eye. I slid him out of my mouth slowly and smiled. He sat up leaned over, grabbing a condom out of his pants pocket. He slid it on and scooted back until he was leaning against the wall, and motioned for me to come over. I crawled up and kneeled over him. He guided his dick into me as I slowly sat down on him. We both groaned loudly as he filled me.

"Shit, you are still so tight." He groaned. I slowly started grinding back and forth, feeling him pulse inside me. He slid my shirt up over my head and grabbed my tits with his hands. He squeezed them and licked my nipples as I thrusted back and forth.

"Ohhhh God that feels amazing. I'm gonna cum in no time." I moaned, running my hands through his hair. He took a big mouth full of my tit and sucked on it hard as I groaned loudly. I felt him pulse and get harder inside me. He let go of my titty and kissed me hard. He slid his hands to my hips and gripped them tightly, pulling me down onto him harder.

"Fuck I'm getting close already." He growled as he throbbed again. I felt myself tighten and start to quicken.

"Oh damn I'm about to cum." I moaned loudly as I started to throb. He breathed heavily as he grabbed me more firmly and helped me move harder and faster.

"OH FUCK!" He yelled as he started to throb. He took a big mouthful of my tit again as he started moaning into it and shook hard. I came all over him, groaning and trembling and pulsing. He thrusted hard for a minute until his body started to relax, as did mine. We breathed together for a moment as he looked me up and down grinning.

"I left another mark, it seems." He said, pointing to my chest. There was another hickey on my tit where he had been sucking. I rubbed my hand over my tit as he watched, biting at his lip. I felt him pulse inside me again as he stared at me. He all at once pushed me back into the bed as he got up on his knees, holding on to my hips. He started fucking me hard and fast, thrusting in and out harder than he ever had. He grunted with each breath, slapping our bodies together. I felt him harden more and throb as he thrusted like that for a couple of minutes until he came again, groaning and sinking himself as deeply as he could. He slid out of me and tossed his condom in my bedroom trash.

"One of these days I will get used to your tightness and fuck you all night." He smiled,sliding his clothes on.

"I'm just amazed that it can feel that good." I sighed as I reached for my bottoms.

"I told you that my tongue works magic." He said, sitting back on the bed. I giggled as I put my shirt on and smoothed my wild hair back down.

"My roommate probably heard us." I smiled covering my mouth. He shrugged and smirked.

"I'll just go out the same way I came in. She won't know who you are hooking up with." He said.

"Yeah I changed your name in my phone just in case you call or text and she sees the name." I nodded, smiling.

"What did you change it to?"He asked, standing up.

"Nothing!" I smiled, standing feeling very embarrased.

"Come on now, what is it?" He asked, looking at me slightly amused.

"I changed it to....daddy." I blushed. He laughed the sexiest sounding laugh and grinned at me.

"Oh you don't know how fitting that is." He grinned. He kissed me softly and put on his cap.

"You leaving?" I asked, feeling sad all of the sudden.

"Yeah, if I don't the others might start to wonder where I am. I will text you later."He said, putting his mask on. I open my door and peeked to side to side ,making sure the coast was clear. I waved him out around me as he grabbed my ass and walked quickly around me and to the door. He opened it quietly, turned and winked at me and closed the door. I leaned against the door for a moment, holding my chest. Taehee peeked out of her door with raised eyebrows. I could do nothing but grin my goofy smile at her and pat my chest.

"Well, I will say this. If the noises coming out of your room were any indication, he is definitely a keeper." she laughed.

"He is amazing at what he does." I smiled, biting my lip just thinking about it.

"Is he hot?" she asked curiously.

"Insanely." I laughed as I pictured just how hot he was.

"Well, I am sure you will sleep well now." she laughed as she said goodnight and headed back into her room. I went into my room and plopped on my bed. I picked up my phone and smiled, sending him a message.

 **ArmyLuv: I still haven't** **recovered**

I climbed under the covers, truly exhausted from the night's activites. I almost fell asleep when my phone pinged.

**Daddy: That was nothing. Next time u may not b able 2 walk.**

I wanted to shriek. So he was already thinking about a next time?

 **ArmyLuv: I look** **forward** **2 that ;)**

I plugged my phone up to charge and made sure my alarm was set for the next morning. I laid there truly in bliss until I finally fell asleep, dreaming of his voice in my ear.

* * *

 


	4. Going For A Ride

The next day at work, I was all smiles, and couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

"You're certainly in a good mood today." My co-worker said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Yes, Dokyung I am in the best mood." I said, smiling at him. He smiled as he wiped down the bar, shaking his head.

"So what has you in such a good mood?" He asked, turning towards me.

"It's more of a question of who." I responded, finishing stocking the beer in the cooler. His smile slightly disappeared as he turned away. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, as I took the boxes away to the back. I pulled it out of my pocket, my grin getting bigger.

**Daddy: Wut did u do 2 me?**

I wrinkled my forehead a bit, wondering what he meant.

**ArmyLuv: Wut r u talking about?**

I brought some more things back to the bar to finish stocking. Thankfully business was slow around this time of day. My phone buzzed again.

**Daddy: U r like a drug**

I was confused. Whatever he meant by that, it couldn't possibly be a good thing.

**ArmyLuv: And y is that?**

I started to stock when my phone went off immediately again.

 **Daddy: Ever since I** **tasted** **u, I** **haven't** **stopped thinking** **about** **it. U r** **addicting** **.**

I flushed and wanted to squeal.

 **ArmyLuv: I** **haven't** **stopped** **thinking** **about** **u either.**

I stocked the rest of the shelves, trying to get my mind off of him, but it was almost impossible. I kept seeing him in my head, the way he looks when he is so turned on and intense. It made my breath catch when I truly thought about it. I checked my phone about 30 minutes later and had 3 messages. I must not have felt it.

**Daddy: Where r u?**

**Daddy: I want u.**

**Daddy: Right now.**

I sucked in a breath and swallowed. I felt my insides tighten at the thought.

 **ArmyLuv: Srry, I didn't feel my** **phone** **vibrate.** **I'm** **at work** **for** **another** **few hrs.**

I tried to distract myself as much as possible until my phone went off again.

 **Daddy: And where** **is** **that?**

I didn't want to tell him! He showed up at my house, what would stop him from showing up here? Well, it was a hotel bar and fairly public, so surely he wouldn't be foolish enough to do that.

**ArmyLuv: I work at the bar at Seoul Towers and Resort.**

I had two gentleman come up to the bar as I politely spoke with them and served them their first round of drinks. I felt my phone go off twice but couldn't check it and it was killing me. I didn't dare get distracted in front of customers. This job made really good money, as long as I was attentive and polite to the customers. This was a fancier resort, so they tended to be good tippers. Finally, one of the gentlemen requested something we didn't have up front, since it was very expensive. As I rushed off to get it, I checked my phone quickly.

 **Daddy: So u work at a bar huh? Could make** **things** **difficult.**

**Daddy: I have an idea and u better b ready.**

I felt my heartrate skyrocket. What was he planning?   I brought the liquor back out for the clients and poured it for them. I waited to hear back from him, but I never did.  I finished the rest of my shift and headed toward the back to clock out.

 **ArmyLuv:** **I'm** **getting** **ready 2 b done**

I didn't have to wait for more than a few second before I got a reply.

 

 

  
I swallowed and felt my heart rate skyrocket.  Where was he?  I left the back, said goodbye to my coworkers and walked out of the front door.  I rifled through my purse for my chapstick as my phone went off again. 

**Daddy: U look sexy in that skirt.**

My eyes widened as I lifted my head and looked around.  I didn't see him anywhere.

 **ArmyLuv: Where r** **u** **?**

As I sent it, I saw lights flash from a parked car across the street.  I crossed  quickly as the passenger side window rolled down slightly.

"Get in." He said as I heard the door unlock.  I opened it and slid onto the leather seat.  He looked over at me with a lustful look in his eye.  He turned on the car without a word and started speeding off. The world looked extra dark through the heavily  tinted windows.

"Is this your car?" I asked, looking around.

"No, it's a company car." He looked over at me grinning.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere where this no CCTV around." He said in a sexy voice.  I felt excited already, wondering what he had in store.  He took one hand and placed it on my knee and slid his hand slowly up between my legs for a moment, letting his fingers linger close to my pussy.  I bit my lip as he slid his hand out from under my skirt and grabbed the wheel again.  Two could play at this game.  I placed my hand on his thigh and slid it over his bulge.  His hands tightened on the wheel as he looked at the road intensely.  I moved my hand slowly back and forth, feeling him grow harder under my hand.  He started driving faster, as he let out a loud breath.  I rubbed him a little faster as his dick got harder and harder.  We got to a traffic light and stopped.  He grabbed me behind my head with one hand and pulled me over, shoving his tongue in my mouth.  He let me go from the kiss as I breathed heavily.  He looked up and floored it as the light turned green. I took my hand away and slowly unbuttoned the buttons of my shirt until it stopped at the waistband of my skirt.  I pulled my shirt up out of my skirt and continued to unbutton  the rest of them.  He looked over at me and back at the road.

"I am going to fuck you breathless." He said, biting his lip.  He quickly pulled off on a side road and into an alley.  It was dark except for one street light in the distance.

"Are you sure we are safe here?" I asked quietly.

"I'm positive, no CCTV in sight." He grinned.  He leaned over and kissed me, his hand up my skirt, caressing my thigh.  I slid my tongue in his mouth as I reached and rubbed him through his pants.  He grunted into my mouth, as he slid one finger against the outside of my moist panties.

"Backseat. Now." He growled.  I climbed between the seats and sat on the spacious back seat.  He climbed over and sat beside me.  He leaned back and slid his ass forward some as he slid his hard cock out of his pants.  I slid my shoes off and lifted my hips. I pulled my skirt up past my thighs and slid my panties off.  He grabbed out a condom pack as I took it from him and ripped it open carefully.  I gripped his base and placed it on his tip.  I took my lips and slid my mouth down his cock, unrolling the condom as I went.  He let out a breath as I sat back up and straddled him.  He reached down and angled himself in as he thrusted upwards, filling me. I moaned loudly as I sat all the way down on him and started sliding back and forth.

"Fuck, will I ever get used to how tight you are?" he groaned as he thrusted upwards.  He buried his face inbetween my tits, squeezing them together.  He slid them up out of my bra, sucking on one of my nipples.

"Mmmmmm that feels so good." I moaned as I started grinding on him faster.  He pinched my other nipple in his fingers, hard.  It was almost painful but it made my pussy throb and tighten. He thrusted hard, groaning more.  The sounds coming out of him were enough to drive me wild.  He slid his fingers up and down my legs as he continued to thrust. He  slid his finger under the edge of my thigh highs and let out a sexy moan.  He pulled them away from my skin and let them snap back, making a loud popping sound.

"Damn, I like these." He breathed, moving faster.   I moaned loudly as I felt myself getting tighter and throbbing.

"Oh fuck, I'm getting close." I almost whined.  He started thrusting harder as he grunted.

"Cum for me." He growled in my ear.  My body tensed and jerked as I gave in to an intense orgasm.  I moaned loudly, feeling like I would fall apart.

"God!!!!!! Fuck me!!!!!" I yelled.  I felt him tighten as he moaned loudly as he came hard, grabbing at my hips.  We stopped moving as I sat there, breathing heavily. 

"Get up." He said gruffly.  I slid off of him and stood, leaning over him. I started to get next to him as he stopped me by grabbing my hips.

"I didn't say to go anywhere.  Turn around." He said in a low and sexy voice.  I gingerly turned around, bending over the driver seat.  He grabbed my hips and pulled me back, easing me back down onto him.

"Oh my God!" I groaned loudly as he filled me.  He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my top half back against him as he started thrusting.  He started biting and sucking on my shoulder and neck as he thrusted faster.  I leaned fully back into him, as I rolled my hips.

"Fuck!" He growled into my neck as I moved with his thrusts.  I wrapped one arm back around his neck as he slid his hands up my body and rested them on my tits.  He squeezed them firmly as he thrusted harder.  I felt myself tighten and throb with his movements.  I started moaning loudly and breathing fast as I felt myself get close.

"Mmmmm I'm gonna...oh I'm about to..." I moaned as I started shaking all over.

"Oh Jesus fuck!!!"He yelled as he came, grabbing my hips and thrusting hard.  After we slowed down, I leaned against him, out of breath and in bliss.

"That was so incredible." I breathed.

"Damn, you are something else.  No one has ever made me cum so quick." He sighed, smacking the side of my ass.  I stood up and sat on the seat next to him and slid my panties back on. He looked over at me and grabbed at my pussy suddenly, causing me to gasp.

"Who said you could put those back on?" He said, keeping his hand firmly there.  I just sat there motionless, unsure of what to do.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" I said, looking at him.  He stared at me intensely and let me go slowly.

"I'll let it go...this time." He said, as he slid his condom off and tied a knot in it.  He put his dick away and got out of the car.  I grabbed for my shirt and put it on, buttoning it up. He got in the driver side as I climbed between the seats and sat on the passenger side.  He started the car and drove off, heading back the way we came.  We were silent until he pulled up outside my work.

"I think I'm going to have to have a night designated to fuck you senseless." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.  I swallowed and smiled.

"Just tell me when." I replied.  He looked over at me with an amused look on his face.

"Be ready." He grinned.  I opened the door and got out of the car, still feeling wobbly.  He winked at me as I shut the door and he drove off.  I made my way home in a daze, not sure if I could handle a whole night of him like that.  Little did I know what I was really in for.


	5. Rough Rendezvous

Another week went by without hearing a thing from him. I never wanted to text him first, between his schedule being so busy, and not wanting to seem too eager, but I found myself missing him. I woke up early on my day off, and went for a jog around the neighborhood, trying to clear my head. I had almost finished my jog when my phone alerted me. I looked at it and stopped dead in my tracks, almost tripping over my own feet.

**Daddy: It's your day off today, isn't it?**

**ArmyLuv: How do u know that?**

**Daddy:I have my ways. I hope u don't have any pland for today, because today, that pussy is mine.**

**ArmyLuv:I didn't have any plans. I'm just finishing up my jog and then taking a shower.**

**Daddy:Text me when u r done, I will give u the address.**

**ArmyLuv:Ok, Daddy.**

**Daddy: Oh baby, u r in for it.**

I squealed with excitement as I jogged back to my house, with a new spring in my step. I quickly showered and dressed in the new black bra and boy short panty set I bought.

**ArmyLuv: I'm almost ready to leave**

**Daddy:Seoul Towers, right now.**

**ArmyLuv: That's not funny.**

**Daddy:I'm not laughing. Room 4903**

**ArmyLuv: U really think I'm gonna be able to walk in to where I work with no one seeing me?**

 

 

  
**ArmyLuv: Leaving now**

**Daddy:Good girl.**

I put on a hat and a face mask, as well as a hoodie. I might be able to get away with no one seeing me. I left quickly, never more excited to head to where I worked. When I arrived, kept my head down and headed straight for the elevator. I pressed the buttons quickly, until the door finally opened. I almost gasped as one of my co-workers stood there in my face. Thankfully she just walked right by me, as I let out a sigh of relief. I stood nervously in the empty elevator until it arrived at his floor. I walked up to his door, trying to be confident. I knocked, and looked side to side, checking the empty hallway. The door opened and he gave me a little mischevious grin as he let me in and shut the door behind me.

"That was close." I breathed as I took off my mask, hat and hoodie. He looked so hot, making me wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"You kept me waiting." He said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I could." I replied, biting my lip. As I turned around to face him, he was right behind me, his face now inches from mine.

"I think I'm gonna have to punish you for keeping me waiting." He said in a low voice, almost growling. I swallowed hard as my mouth suddenly felt dry. He started slowly toward me as I stood frozen in place. There was something slightly menacing and frightening about his appearance but it was strangely enticing and arousing at the same time. He continued toward me until his lips crashed into mine and he bit down on my bottom one firmly. I let out a groan as he continued to kiss me roughly and shoved me into the wall nearby.

"Ughnnn that feels so good." I breathed as he started to suck down my neck. The heat from his lips and tongue against my skin sent chills all over my body, making me wriggle underneath his grip.

"Be good, baby girl. Stay still for me." he grunted against my neck as he grinded his lower half into mine. I felt his hard on rub against me, making me whine.

"Mmmm, I want you Yoongi" I breathed, raking my hands down his back. He pulled back, smirking at me.

"Pants, panties, off." he commanded, slipping his shirt off over his head. I quickly complied, standing there in my tank top and bra, my breath heaving in anticipation. I stood still while he walked around me and stood behind my back. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into him as he grinded up into my ass. I let out a deep breath as he groaned, sucking on my neck. I felt my skin tingling where he had been sucking as the cool air hit it. He took his other hand and wound it into my hair, gripping it hard and yanking my head back. I gasped as he took his hand from around my waist and sliding it down between my legs. He slipped his finger onto my clit and started circling it, making my legs feel weak. I groaned as he increased the pressure and pace, making my legs tremble.

"Ohhh, Oppa!" I moaned, as he bit gently on my earlobe.

"That's Daddy to you." he growled into my ear. He slipped his finger down inside me, making me moan loudly, my body trembling.

"D-daddy, please!" I groaned, my voice trembling as well.

"Please, what? What do you want, baby girl?" he asked in a deep voice.

"P-please fuck me!" I whimpered as he pressed against my g-spot, making me soak his finger.

"MMmmmm since you asked so nicely, Daddy will fuck you good." he groaned. He removed his finger and wrapped his arm back around my waist. He urged me forward toward the bed and pressed my top half foward into the bed. He released both of his hands as I heard him opening his pants, followed by the ripping of a condom packet. He rubbed my ass with this hands, gripping my ass with his large, veiny hands. He started squeezing it until I felt one hand leave, followed by a stinging sensation as he smacked my ass fairly hard. I gasped and shuddered under his touch, biting down on my lip.

"Did my naughty girl like that?" he asked, pressing his erection against me as he leaned over, kissing my spine.

"Yes, Daddy." I replied in a breathy voice. He growled a little as he took one hand and gripped my hair again firmly. Without any further warning he shoved all the way into me, making me moan out loudly. He started slamming into me, his body slapping against mine, making me gasp and groan.

"Fuck, baby girl, you feel so good! Mmmm I'm gonna fuck you all night." he grunted between thrusts. I let out a whimper as I felt my insides clench around his thick and hard cock.

"Oh, fuck me daddy! You're gonna make me cum!" I groaned.

"You want to cum already, baby? You gonna cum for me?" he grunted as he released my hair and gripped my waist with both hands. He started thrusting harder, immediately making me break into an orgasm so strong, I felt my cum flowing down my thighs.

"Ohhhhhhh f-f-fuck Daddy! I-I'm c-cummmming!" I moaned at the top of my lungs, my legs trembling. He moaned with me as I felt him throbbing inside me.

"You sound so hot baby. You make me wanna cum already." he groaned, speeding up. My body started convulsing as I gripped the bed hard, my knuckles turning white. I moaned uncontrollably as my body shivered.

"Ugnnnnnn!!! Daddy!" I moaned, shoving my face into the bed to try to muffle the involuntary noises coming out of me.

"MMmm gonna cum!" he moaned as his thrusts started to become sloppy. He shook hard, his body twitching, his cock throbbing as he continued to thrust in me. He quieted down as he started to slow, leaning forward onto me, breathing heavily. He placed soft kisses on my back, humming in approval.

"That was so amazing." I mumbled, still breathing heavily.

"That it was. But that's just round one baby. I told you I'm gonna fuck you all night, and I meant it. I'll let you breathe for a minute and then we're gonna go again. Sound good?" he asked softly. I nodded as he pulled out from me, making me whimper. He crawled up onto the bed and pulled me up with him, curling around me. He placed gentle kisses on my neck and behind my ears, making me melt. I felt so relaxed and content at the moment, wishing it could be like this all the time, but making me sad in the same breath, knowing it never would be what I wished it could.

______________________  
______________________  
Just cuz I felt like it, and I can't take Yoongi's sexiness right now

 

 

 


	6. All Night Long

 

"Damn, are you ok?" he laughed as we flopped back onto the bed, sweaty and panting heavily.  I couldn't even give an audible response as I just nodded my head, keeping my eyes closed.  He chuckled again as he scooted close to me and ran his fingers over my damp scalp.

"You..are..incredible." I croaked out between heavy breaths, my voice rough from screaming.

"How many orgasms is that for you now? Like nine?" he said, amusement laced through his voice.

"I think so.  I lost count." I smiled, looking over at him.  He stared at me, a slight smile still tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"I don't know what it is about you that lights such a fire in me." he said, his eyes scanning my face.

"I know what it is for me, but I really don't want to say." I said, biting my lip.  He raised his eyebrow and smirked at me tapping my forehead with his fingertip.

"I say you tell me what's going on in there." he said, his voice getting a little deeper and rough.  God, that cut right through me.

"Ok so don't judge me for this.  You know I am an ARMY, and that I support you all.  But with you, it went on a whole different level.  Yes you are talented beyond compare, you are smart, and insanely good looking, but that isn't what drew me to you so much.  I think the main reason that I am drawn to you like I am, is because I share in your struggles, so I can relate to you in some aspects.  No, I don't know what it is like to be an idol, so I don't know how pressured you have felt.  However, I struggle with my own anxieties, self-esteem issues and self-doubt, depression, and things like that.  I could really feel for you and when you came out with your mixed tape, I cried so much while listening to your lyrics.  They touched my heart and it was almost like someone was opening up a chapter in my book and spilling it for the world to hear.  I never imagined I would get to meet you in person, but I always thought that if I did, and I got the opportunity, I would thank you for everything that you do.  You truly help many people through your music, Yoongi." I said, searching his face.  It remained still and relaxed while I talked to him, his eyes flitting back and forth slightly while he looked at my face.  Without saying another word he rushed forward, pressing his lips firmly and hungrily into mine.  He kissed me with passion and almost a feeling of despiration, breathing heavily any time our lips would part for a fraction of a second. 

"How do you know all the right things to say to get to me?" he asked, panting for breath.

"I didn't know I did.  I just wanted to tell you the truth." I said, placing my hand over my pounding chest.  Before another word could be said, Yoongi's phone rang, startling us both.  He grumbled and rolled over, looking at the screen.  He looked up at me and a finger to his lips to signal me to stay quiet.  I nodded and swallowed as he picked up the phone.

"Jiminie, what's up?" he said, still sounding a hair out of breath,  I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the situation I was in right now.  Here, laying in a hotel bed after being fucked almost sensless by Min Yoongi, watching him talk to Jimin on the phone.  This is the kind of thing any fan dreams of or fantisizes about, but I was actually getting to live it.  I shifted slightly as I went to sit up more, my body yelling at me.  I was so sore from the hours of rough sex that my body was starting to protest. 

"You sore?" he chuckled as he hung up the phone.

"A little bit." I giggled, getting comfortable. 

"Does that mean you aren't up for another round?" he grinned, raising his eyebrows.  Jesus, he was insatiable.  I was not about to complain though.

"I am ready for whatever you want to give me, Daddy." I grinned.  He let out a hard breath, closing his eyes for a second.

"Damn you." he growled as he crawled back onto the bed.  He grabbed my legs and scooted me more toward the middle of the bed, pulling me toward him.  He then rolled me over onto my stomach and pulled my ass into the air. 

"Give me your hands." he growled from behind me.  I put both arms behind my back and he stacked them on top of each other, crossing my wrists.  He grabbed both wrists in one long-fingered hand, holding onto them tight.  It wasn't moments later that I felt him slam into me, making me gasp and moan out for him.  He placed his other hand on my hip and gripped it hard, his fingertips digging into my skin, surely to leave bruises in their wake.  He yanked back on my arms as he thrust into me, making me feel completely powerless.  I shoved my face in the bed, letting out high pitched moans.

"Fuck, let me hear you baby girl." he growled, thrusting harder and faster.  I turned my head to the side, laying my cheek against the mattress, moaning loudly.

"MMmmmm Daddy!  You feel so good!" I cried, almost in more of a whimper than a moan. 

"Jesus, baby you feel amazing.  I never knew how good you would feel so hot and wet like this." he groaned, slowing his thrusting.  I felt myself clench around him, feeding him deeper into me.

"F-faster D-daddy, please!" I whined, my insides still tightening around him.

"You like feeling Daddy's bare cock in you, baby girl?" he said, speeding up quite a bit, yanking harder on my arms.  I moaned incoherant noises, realizing what he just said.  He was in me without condom....no wonder it felt mind numbingly good.

"Yes, Daddy!  Fuck me hard!" I moaned, feeling the warmth start to pool in my body, desire flooding my senses.   Yoongi growled again, letting go of my hands and gripping my hips with both of his hands.  He started slamming into me at an almost inhuman pace, making me gasp and let out barely a squeak as my senses overloaded with the pleasure drowining me.  I gripped the sheets hard, as I let out a tiny whimper, feeling myself teeter on the edge.

"G-gonna.....c-cum."I managed to breathlessly eek out. 

"That's right, cum for daddy." he said, his voice so deep and gravely.  My mouth dropped open as I silently fell apart around him, until all the air I had been holding came rushing out of my lungs in a loud moan.  Tears pricked my eyes as I felt my legs become slick with my cum, my body shaking uncontrollably.  I felt his thrusts start to get sloppier as my pussy tightened around him.

"Fuuuuuuck I'm about to cum." he groaned.  He thrusted a few more times before pulling himself out and stroking fast, shooting his cum all over my ass and back.  I still kneeled there, breathing heavily and trembling.  My eyes felt so incredibly heavy, my body like lead. 

"MMmnnnn, thank you Daddy." I mumbled once I caught my breath.  I knew I needed to get up and shower but I couldn't bring myself to move at the moment.

"Thank you, baby.  Honestly, I've never fucked anyone bare before and that was an amazing experience.  My God, you felt so good." he said, his voice sounding rougher than ususal. 

"So did you." I smiled, looking at him through heavy eyes.  He got up off the bed and leaned over, kissing me softly.  He walked off in the direction of the bathroom, shortly after, hearing the shower start.  I scooted my way to the edge of the bed, standing up and walking slowly.  He came back out of the bathroom and looked at me, chuckling.

"You need help?" he asked, offering me his hand.  I took it, blushing slightly.  We both made our way to the shower, washing away all traces of sweat and cum from our bodies.  When we finished, we dried off and relaxed on the bed, Yoongi ordering room service for the two of us.  We then talked for hours and laughed and shared stories about our lives.  As it went late into the night, I realized that this was so strange to me.  This whole thing of course was strange and I was lucky to have any of it, but this right here was the most time we had spent together not having sex.  As night rolled around, we laid there next to each other, the tv on in the background.  I giggled at something on t.v, and looked over at Yoongi to see him sleeping peacefully.  He was still laying on his back, propped up on the pillows.  His head was tilted slightly toward me and the light from the tv created a soft glow against his gorgeous pale skin, accentuanting the curves of his chest muscles and the sharp angles of his jawline.  I leaned over so very slowly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  I pulled the blanket up to his chin and watched him until my eyes started to get so heavy that I simply couldn't keep them open anymore.  As much as I didn't want this day to end, sleep eventually took me over and I fell into a deep and restful sleep.

_______________________________  
_______________________________  
This man cuts right through me in every way.  His eyes are so strong  (P.S. that little confession to Yoongi is really how I feel and one huge reason why he is my ultimate bias)

 


	7. Waiting And Wondering

**(For my girl** **[apaine91](https://www.wattpad.com/user/apaine91) ** **)**

It was weeks before I even heard from Yoongi again. Granted, I know he was on tour still and it has currently taken him out of the country, but I couldn't help but be a little sad that he hadn't spared 5 seconds of one of his days to text me anything at all. It made me wonder if he ever thought of me. He consumed most of my waking thoughts, and to be honest, I wasn't happy about it. How can I allow someone who doesn't seem to feel anything for me, capture my heart completely? I had just finished up at work when I got a text from him, making those damn butterflies return.

**Daddy: R u at home?**

**ArmyLuv: No, I am just leaving work.**

**Daddy: Omw**

**ArmyLuv: My** **roommate** **is home!!**

**Daddy: I've got a mask and rn, idc**

**ArmyLuv: Ok, I am omw**

I rushed home much faster than usual and when I walked in the door, Taehee was making dinner.

"Wow, you got home quick." She commented as she put some chopped vegetables in the pot.

"Yeah...um...Taehee?" I asked, nervously biting my nail.

"Hmm?" She asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"That....that guy is on his way over." I mumbled, taking my jacket off.

"Omo! Am I finally gonna get to meet him?" She asked, spinning around to face me.

"I don't know. He just got done with work and he's tired and we are probably just going to relax...in..my room." I said, walking toward my bedroom.

"Oh is that what they call it now?" She teased, laughing as I groaned. I quickly ran to my room and changed into a pair of black shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt before coming back out and sitting on the barstool.

"So...are you guys like, in a relationship? Or is this just fun stuff?" She asked as she put the lid on the soup.

"Just fun stuff. He is so busy, the last thing he has time to think about right now is a relationship." I replied, tapping my phone against my palm.

"I'm saying this with sisterly love, please be careful. I just don't want to see you get hurt. It would suck if one of you develops feelings in hope of a relationship, and the other one doesn't." she replied, giving me a soft smile.

"Yeah, it will be hard not to, but so far so good." I lied, giving her the best smile I could. She didn't have time to respond before we heard a knock at the door. I jumped up from the barstool, almost knocking it over, making Taehee laugh. I ran to the door and opened it to see him standing there in all his glory. He had on a facemask, a beanie and a hoodie, concealing almost all of his face.

"C-Come on in." I said, as he walked in through the door. His eyes widened slightly as he gave a polite little bow to Taehee, who was watching on in amusement.

"This is my roommate, Taehee. We'll see you later!" I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along to my room.

"Nice to meet you." she called out as we ducked into my room. I shut the door behind him and let out a breath of relief. He quickly pulled his hoodie off over his head and tossed it and his beanie aside, fluffing up his hair.

"You look exhausted." I said as I took his face mask off of his face. He searched my face and before another word could be said, he grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me deep, but softly. I let out a whimper as he continued to kiss me like that, just soft and passionate kisses.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." he said, as he pulled back and started slipping his shoes off.

"I've missed you too, Yoongi." I said softly, feeling those unwelcome butterflies flutter in my stomach. He got a cute smile on his face as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You look so good, I can't wait to eat you up." he said, biting his lip. Between the visual I was getting right now, and what he just said, I felt the heat shoot straight to my core.

"You always look good." I smiled, pulling my shirt up over my head. He groaned as my breasts spilled out of my shirt, fumbling with the button on his jeans. Before he had a chance to react, I dropped to my knees and unzipped his pants. He looked down at me with lust filled eyes, his lips parted slightly.

"Is my baby girl eager?" he asked in his deep, slightly gruff voice as I pulled his jeans and boxers down at once, his erection springing free. I didn't even give him time to step out of his clothes before I gripped him at the base of his dick and licked up it. He let out a hard breath before biting his lip and dropping his head back. I took that moment to slip him all the way in my mouth, gagging slightly as he hit the back of my throat.

"F-fuck. Y-you have been c-craving me, haven't you?" he moaned as I started bobbing my head eagerly. I hummed around him in response, making him twitch in my mouth and groan loudly. He let me continue bobbing my head up and down at a reasonable pace until he started moaning more. He then grabbed a handful of my hair and held it tight, holding me in place. He started thrusting his hips forward, fucking my mouth hard. He breathed heavily as I watched his eyes flutter shut, his muscles tense and tighten in his body. His hips stuttered slightly as he pulled me off of his cock with a pop, making him shiver.

"What is it, Daddy?" I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently. I had been building up the confidence to be like this while he was away, but I started to shrink back a little bit at the intense look in his eyes.

"I want to fuck you hard and make you scream for being such a good girl for me." he growled, helping pull me to my feet. I slipped off my shorts and panties as he stepped out of his pants, staring at me intently. He rushed forward and grabbed me, spinning me into the wall and pressing me hard against it. I grunted at the feeling of his wet, hard cock brushing against my womanhood.

"I need you so bad." I moaned, my body quivering as he started teasing my folds with the tip.

"You need my cock so bad, don't you? You are soaking wet for me, baby girl. Daddy likes that a lot." he said, parting my folds and rubbing his dick head against my clit. I started moaning and wriggling slightly as I felt my body trembling with excitement and anticipation. I thrusted my hips forward slightly, dipping his tip back into my entrance slightly. He let out a hard breath as he took one of his long-fingered hands and pressed my hips into the wall harder.

"Behave yourself, my greedy little girl." he said, as he started nipping at the skin on my neck. I panted as he continued rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing my sensitive clit with his dick. I could feel that familiar pull starting in my stomach, signaling that I was getting close already.

"Y-you're gonna make me cum" I warned, my body trembling. He stood still for a moment as I felt his dick throb against me, making me shiver.

"Did you ever wind up getting on anything, baby girl?" he asked, his voice heavy. I nodded quickly as he groaned and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"That means there will be nothing between us anymore. Nothing holding me back from claiming you over and over again." he growled as he gripped my leg and wrapped it around his waist. In one quick and fluid motion he thrust into me, making me moan loudly. He pressed me hard into the wall and started fucking me fast and hard, our bodies slapping together.

"F-fuck, Daddy! That feels so g-good!" I moaned. He shoved hard in me and stilled for a moment as he grabbed my other leg.

"J-jump." he grunted. I pushed off of the ground with that leg and lifted up as I came off the ground slightly, wrapping it around him and burying him deep inside me. He placed both of his hands on my legs and started thrusted at a fast and hard pace, breathing heavily.

"Mmmm you make me so wet." I moaned as I felt him throbbing inside me.

"Fuck I want you to cum for me. I want to feel your walls pulsing and tightening around me, pushing me over the edge." he groaned, his fingers digging into my skin. I

"Oh God...I'm getting so close!" I breathed as I stared at his intense eyes. I saw a smirk come across his face as he thrusted and snapped his hips extra hard. I came undone around him, my body shaking and trembling. The smirk dropped off of his face quickly as his eyes rolled back in his head and his hips stuttered.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" he moaned as he started thrusting again slowly, moaning with each motion. I felt his hot cum release inside me, making me groan from the sensation. When he finished, he stayed stilled inside of me for a minute, both of us panting, sweat dripping down his neck and temples.

"That was amazing." I breathed, clasping my arms around his neck.

"I've never cum inside anyone before. That was....wow." he said as he lowered my shaky legs and slid out of me. I felt the cum flow out of me and drip all onto my thighs as my legs wobbled, barely supporting my weight. I bent down and picked up my panties, wiping away all the cum I could before handing them to Yoongi. He wiped off his still partially erect member before tossing them back on the floor.

"How long do you have?" I asked, biting my lip and dreading the thought of him leaving.

"Oh don't you worry, I still have time. Just give me a minute. Let's...let's go on the bed." he sighed, looking exhausted. I took his hand in mine and led him over to my bed as we both plopped down on it. He laid on his back and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"When did you get back?" I asked softly, staring at his relaxed face. I wanted nothing more than to run my hand through his damp hair and down his cheek. To rest my head against his chest and listen to his heart beat. But those were things that couples did...not booty calls.

"A few hours ago." he said quietly, his eyes remaining closed.

"Wow, you have to be worn out. Why didn't you go get some rest?" I asked, chewing on my lip.

"Been horny as fuck for days now. You have effectively ruined me, by the way. Whenever I would get like this on tour, I would hook up with a random person or my hand would have to do the trick. Neither is satisfying anymore." he said, throwing his arm over his eyes. I felt the pain stab me in my chest like he just stuck a knife there. Neither worked anymore. Meaning he has tried both. Meaning he hooked up with other random people.

"I'm sorry." I muttered softly, tearing my gaze away from his face. I wanted to cry. I wanted nothing more than to turn away from him and sob my eyes out. But you don't do that in front of a booty call. Again, that is boyfriend territory.

"Why are you apologizing? Just means you are good." he said, with a subtle hint of amusement in his voice. I looked up to see his dick hardening again, meaning he would be ready to go again in a moment. I swallowed and closed my eyes, willing away the disappointment. I was still laying naked in a bed with Yoongi. What on earth did I have to complain about?

"Baby girl, I'm so tired. You wanna ride me?" he asked, taking his arm off of his face. I nodded and raised up on my knees, straddling his now hard manhood. My core, still wet from our previous activities, slowly lowered onto him, making him grunt through his lips, placing both hands on my hips to steady me. I started rocking back and forth, grinding my hips as I felt him sliding inside me. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, humming in contentment. I couldn't help but let moans out of my mouth, as I started to lower and raise myself, bouncing on his hardness. It started hitting deep inside me, making me throb and ache with want of release again.

"Fuck, you are so good. You make me feel so good baby. Keep going, just like that." he moaned, gripping my hips tighter. I stared into his eyes, biting my lip as I continued to bounce, our skin slapping together. You could hear the wetness as he plunged deep inside me over and over again.

"You keep going like this, you're going to make me cum." he groaned. I started to increase the pace as he started digging his fingers into my skin, his muscles underneath me tensing. I felt him throbbing and hardening inside me, making me moan loudly.

"God, I'm about to cum." he grunted through gritted teeth. He started breathing heavy and fast before I felt him release inside me, his body twitching. I felt my own climax wash over me, seeing him in such intense pleasure like that, making me tighten around his length, causing him to groan loudly. As we both finished, I rolled off of him and laid back on my back, catching my breath. He looked over at me and smiled, his face looking so relaxed and happy.

"That was so great." he said sleepily.

"It was." I said softly, smiling at him. I leaned over and grabbed my shorts off the floor this time, cleaning up and making sure he was cleaned up as well.

"Lemme just lay here for a bit. I will get out of your hair soon." he said as I pulled the covers over us.

"You stay here as long as you want, Yoongi. You know you don't have to rush on my account." I said, as he rolled onto his stomach. I timidly placed my hand on his back, rubbing it back and forth as he hummed softly.

"That feels so good." he said, sleepily, his eyes shut already. I continued to drag my hand and fingers softly up and down his back and up his neck as he laid there, his face getting more and more relaxed. Within minutes, he was passed out asleep, letting out soft breaths. I couldn't help but smile and admire the beautiful sight before me. Several minutes when by before I heard a soft tap on the door. I panicked for a moment, pulling the blanket over Yoongi's back and making sure his face was definitely hidden.

"Yes?" I called quietly. The door peeked open and Taehee's head peeked through the doorway.

"Wow it smells like sex in here. I was just gonna say, I'm guessing you don't want dinner." she smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"Nah, I think we're good. He passed out, poor thing. He is probably absolutely exhausted." I said, smiling at the tiny bit of his face I could see.

"I think you wore him out. I gotta say, his voice is frickin sexy! I couldn't help but hear him a little bit and Jesus, no wonder you keep letting him come back." she giggled. I smiled and nodded at her as she closed the door softly. If only she knew.

___________________________________  
___________________________________

 


	8. Complicated

I woke up to hear a buzzing noise rattling throughout my room. My eyes were unfocused and my brain foggy with sleep. As I looked around, I saw Yoongi still sleeping soundly beside me. I smirked slightly as the noise continued to break the silence. It seemed to be coming from the far side of my room. I climbed gingerly over Yoongi, following the noise. It stopped as I got closer to it, making me stand completely still, listening for any sound I could. Luckily the noise started again and I walked my way over to his discarded pants. It was then that I realized it was a phone vibrating as I bent down to search the pockets of the bunched up jeans. I pulled the phone out and my eyes went wide as I noticed Namjoon's name on the screen. I shuffled over to the bed and climbed over Yoongi before laying next to him. By then the phone had stopped ringing , but it looked as though he had missed several calls. I gently fluffed his hair with my fingers, trying to stir him from his sleep. He grunted as he opened his eyes slowly, taking in a slow breath.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but your phone has been ringing." I said as I held up the phone for him.

"Hmmm? Oh shit." he grumbled as he took the phone from my hands. He tapped on the screen a few times before holding it up to his ear.

"Hey Joon....no, cool it. I just fell asleep.... yeah you should.... No she's cool, no need to worry.....for fuck's sake Joon, it's not like I am committing some great crime.... Yes I know, but you are guilty of the same shit I am.... You know what? We will talk about this later. Right now I am going back to sleep.... don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He said as he hung up the phone and plopped it on the bedside table. He laid his head back down and let out a sigh before closing his eyes. I wanted to ask him if everything was okay but instead I just layed there in silence. I looked at Yoongi's relaxed face, smiling slightly. I couldn't help it, he was so amazing.

"I don't know why the fuck he was freaking out so bad." He mumbled, breaking the silence and making me jump.

"He was?" I asked, trying to respond yet not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah. He knows about you, ya know." he said softly, cracking his eyes back open. I felt myself flush, looking away from his face.

"He...he does?" I asked, feeling unwelcome flutterings in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah. He told me to be careful but then he freaked the hell out because I didn't come home. I already told him that you wouldn't say anything to anyone about who I was. He jumped down my throat about being irresponsible or some shit, but he has done the same thing. He had a local girl he hooked up with for a while before she started getting too clingy for his liking. and they all have slept with girls while we are on tour. So I don't understand what his fucking problem is." he grumbled, huffing out a puff of air. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't really know how. I tentatively scooted a little closer to him and started fluffing his hair softly with my fingers.

"I'm sorry. I know that has to be hard on you. I can't imagine the struggles you go through every day, and when those who are supposed to be on your side get on your case, I am sure it doesn't make it any easier." I said softly. His face started to relax almost immediately as he nodded, letting out a slow breath.

"It isn't easy. I mean, I know I signed up for this life, but sometimes I just want to make one damn decision on my own without feeling like I have to run it by fifty people. Granted, I know this is something that isn't to be taken lightly, because if someone did find out I was here, it would not only cause trouble for me, but for the whole group. I get why he is concerned, but is that any reason to act like I am irresponsible? I don't take this lightly. I trust you, that you won't ever betray me, so why can he trust me?" he sighed.

"I wish there was something I could do to help. If...if it makes it easier, we can not meet up for a while so the heat on you cools down." I suggested. It made me sick even thinking about it, since unfortunately, I had grown so attached to him.

"I don't want that. I want to be able to meet up with you whenever I damn well please. It's not like I'm asking them to let me bring you back to the dorms and spend the night, or take out out in public or any of that shit. God, why does it have to be so complicated?" he groaned, pushing his face into the pillow.

"Try not to think about it right now. At this moment, there isn't anything you can do about it. You still are exhausted, and haven't gotten much sleep. You know you are more than welcome to sleep here as long as you need, so why don't you get some rest and take care of things in the morning?" I asked, still slowly running my fingers through his thick, soft hair. He grunted and faced me again, letting out one more sigh.

"M'kay. Thanks....for letting me stay." he said softly before he closed his eyes, giving me a soft smile.

"You are always welcome here, Yoongi. Now get some sleep." I said, smiling back. I gathered up every ounce of strength I had and leaned over, pecking him quickly on the cheek before laying back down. I watched him relax as he drifted off to sleep, unable to keep that warm feeling from creeping into my chest and spreading all over my body. I didn't want these feelings to be there but they weren't going anywhere. I was so afraid I really was falling little by little for Min Yoongi, and it scared me shitless. I knew we would never ever be a couple, and he could never love me, so what the hell was I doing to myself? Why was I setting myself up like this? Ugh it was horrible. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to will those feelings away. It didn't really work, but it did succeed in helping me calm myself enough to finally fall asleep. I awoke the next morning to see Yoongi still asleep in my bed. It made my heart flutter like a kid with a childhood crush to see him laying there like that. He was on his back, his face turned toward me, relaxed in sleep. I wanted to kiss him so badly, it was almost painful to resist. Instead, I just allowed my eyes to scan every inch of his being, taking him in completely. In doing so, I couldn't help but noticed he was aroused in his sleep. It made my mouth go dry and heat shoot to my core. He turned me on like no one ever had before, and I couldn't even explain it. Granted, I was a virgin when we met, however I had previous boyfriends, and none of them made me feel the way Yoongi did. I laid there thinking back on the night we met and couldn't help but grin. I remembered him telling me that I looked like trouble and hatched an idea that made a smirk come over my face. I slowly eased my way beneath the blankets, scooting down inch by inch, so careful as not to wake him. I finally and painfully inched my way down even with his sizeable erection, a grin plastered on my face. Now, came the difficult part. I very slowly began to lift onto my hands and knees, the matress slightly creaking and popping underneath my shifting weight. I almost held my breath until I was completely up on all fours, allowing the bed to shift under me. When I was finally sure that he was not awake and the bed had stopped making noise, I made my move. I hovered my head over his hard on and slid it slowly into my mouth. I saw his breath hitch as I engulfed him completely, burying him in my throat. I stayed still for a moment, allowing my throat to become accustomed to the stretch before I slowly started bobbing my head up and down, sucking and sliding my tongue back and forth. He whimpered in his sleep before taking a deep and sharp inhale in and letting out a deep growl.

"Ughhhnn baby girl." he groaned in his sexy, scratchy, morning voice. I hummed around him, making him let out another growl, flipping the sheet back. I locked eyes immediately with him, making his roll back in his head.

"Fuck, you are such a naughty girl." he grunted as he took my hair in his hand and got it firmly in his grip. I smirked slightly as I tightened my lips around him and hummed again, taking him as deep into my throat as I could, gagging slightly. He moaned as I stayed down on him as long as I could, until I had to come up for air. As I let him pop out of my mouth for a second, he breathed heavily, staring down at me.

"Is this good, Daddy?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"You're such a good girl for me." he groaned as I licked a stripe up his length. Before anything else could be done, he yanked me off of him by my hair and growled, pushing me back onto my back. He pinned my wrists by the side of my head while he hovered over me, looking me straight in the eye.

"A-are you going to fuck me, Daddy?" I asked, trying to keep the fake confidence I had. He groaned as he leaned forward and kissed me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered into the kiss as he explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue.

"Spread those legs for me, baby girl." he almost whispered as he lined himself up with me. I spread my legs wide as I felt his head start teasing my already wet entrance. I moaned as he dipped into me slowly, stretching me and filling me so well. I writhed underneath him as he set a steady pace, thrusting in and out of me and hitting all the spots that sent my vision almost blurry. He kept my wrists pinned to the bed as he continued to thrust in me, maintaining intense and heavy eye contact while he thrust in me faster and harder.

"F-fuck I'm gonna cum soon." I moaned, feeling my insides tighten with the delicious feel of my impending orgasm.

"Mmmmm what a good girl. Cum for me." he growled in my ear. That was all it took for me to release, shaking and trembling as he continued to plunge in and out of me. I felt his hips start to stutter as his own orgasm took over him, cum spilling inside me with each thrust of his hips. When he finished, he collapsed on top of me for a brief moment, breathing heavily.

"Was that ok?" I asked, still breathing heavily as well. He chuckled before lifting his head to look at me, his eyes scanning over my face.

"That was more than ok, baby. That was an amazing way to wake up. Thank you for that. I needed that more than you know." he responded, leaning down and kissing me softly. He rolled off of me and grabbed more dirty clothes so we could both wipe off.

"I think we both need a shower. If you want, I can see if the coast is clear. Taehee should be gone." I said, slipping some panties on.

"That would be great, actually." he smiled, stretching back out on the bed, his hands behind his head. I cracked open my bedroom door and looked side to side, making sure the coast was clear before I ventured out into the hallway.

"Taehee? Are you still home?" I called out loudly, as I walked out to the kitchen. I was met with silence as I walked through the rest of the house, even knocking on her empty bedroom. I walked back to my room where Yoongi was almost asleep again, relaxing completely naked on my bed.

"Um, she's gone if you want to grab a shower." I said, pointing to the bathroom across the hall.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, thanks. That sounds great." he said, sitting up slowly and getting to his feet. I got him a set of clean towels and waited outside the bathroom for him to finish his shower. I leaned back on the doorframe, thinking about everything that had transpired between Suga and myself, and I realized that I wasn't crazy for starting to fall for him like I was. He was really a great guy and every time I saw him, it only made that clearer to me. My train of thought was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and Yoongi walking out, wrapped only in a towel. I had to swallow the saliva that started to pool in my mouth at the sight of him. He was so sexy, it wasn't fair. I followed him to the room as he got dressed again in silence.

"Alright, well my schedule is pretty clear for the next week or so, so I will call you and see about getting back together soon, if that's good with you." he said, putting his beanie back on his head.

"S-sure, that sounds good." I replied, feeling a bit of a knot in my stomach. He leaned in and kissed me softly before putting his facemask on and opening the front door.

"Bye babe." he winked as he walked out the door and closed it behind him without another look. I immediately walked into the bathroom to take a shower myself and couldn't stop replaying the last 24 hours over and over in my head. I really was going to have to watch myself if I didn't want to end up hurt more than I already was going to at the end of this.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	9. Oasis

Two days went by, and I didn't hear a thing. I wasn't surprised necessarily, because he was a busy man after all. But he did say he had the next week off, so I guess part of me was expecting to hear something. I sighed and stared at the dark screen of my phone, flipping it around.

"Has he still not called you yet?" Taehee asked as she walked into the living room.

"What? Oh, um no, but we are not like that. I wasn't waiting for a call anyway." I said, putting my phone next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, mmm hmm. You are treading on dangerous ground. But I think you know that already." She said, looking at me with a sly expression on her face.

"Thanks for the warning." I muttered, rolling my eyes slightly as I crossed my legs and arms at the same time.

"You know I am just worried aboout you getting hurt." She said softly, sitting beside me as she moved my phone over a bit.

"I know, Taehee. Thank you." I replied, giving her a half hearted smile back.

"But hey, I just wanted to come tell you that my company is sending us away on a retreat beginning tomorrow. I won't be home for the next five days, so don't expect me home for dinner." she responded, getting up from the couch.

"Oh my gosh, that is awesome! I'm totally jealous!" I said, getting up with her and following her to her room.

"Yeah, don't be. I get to spend five days with people I can't stand, including Mr. "I'm twice your age but going to pretend like I am extremely desirable, though my breath smells like rotting flesh." she replied, getting out her suitcase and making a horrible face.

"Ugh, ok, maybe not." I laughed, leaning against the door frame.

"I wish I could get out of it, but they are making all of my department go. Oh well, at least it is a paid retreat. I will be leaving later this evening actually." she said, packing as she spoke.

"So soon? Wow, they didn't give you much notice!" I replied, crossing my arms.

"We aren't actually leaving until tomorrow morning but I'm going to go stay with one of the girls in my department so we can leave together in the morning straight away." she answered, folding more clothes and packing them into the suitcase.

"Ah, makes sense. Well, I hope you are able to have some fun while you are there." I smiled. Before another word could be said, I heard my phone ringing from the living room, making me jerk my head in that direction. I held up a finger to her and took off running in that direction, making her laugh. I reached my phone and let out a huff of air before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked, my stomach already flipping at the voice that was going to come over the other end.

" _Babygirl, what are you up to this evening?"_

"Actually my roommate is leaving for the next several days for a retreat, so I will have the house to myself." I said, biting my lip.

" _Would you....would you mind if I came over this evening?"_

"Of course not. I will text you when she leaves and you can come over any time after that."I replied, smiling like an idiot.

" _That sounds amazing. I'll wait to hear from you. See you soon, baby_."

As I hung up, I felt my heart thudding hard, making me almost angry. I knew this was a stupid idea, but I was hooked, what could I say? I grinned as I rushed back to Taehee and watched her continue to pack.

"Lemme guess...lover boy?" she smirked as she grabbed more clothes out of the closet.

"Yeah, he is coming over later. I think he's been really stressed lately, and I kinda feel bad for him." I said, chewing on the inside of my lip.

"Well, have fun." she said, giving me a knowing smirk as I nodded.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower." I said, pointing behind me to the doorway as I began walking backwards.

"I will probably be gone by time you get out. I'm going to head out early and grab some dinner, I hope you don't mind." she said, zipping up her suitcase.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said as I rushed to the shower. I flew through it and as I was getting out, I heard my phone ping for a message. I dried my hands and lit up my phone screen, feeling anxious in the pit of my stomach.

**Daddy: I'm so ready to get out of here. Can I come soon? Please?**

I wondered if something was wrong or if he was super horny. Either way I didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Taehee? Are you still around?" I called, walking out of my room. I checked one end of the house to the other to make sure she was gone before responding.

**ArmyLuv: She's gone so u can come on over anytime.**

**Daddy: Leaving now, b there in a min.**

He really was anxious to get out of there. It was then that I realized I was still in a towel and tore off like mad to my bedroom, quickly throwing on some panties, jersey shorts and a t-shirt. I was in the middle of more thoroughly towel drying my hair when I heard a knock at the door. I rushed to open it, seeing Yoongi standing there with a backpack on and his face mask, hoodie and cap as usual. I pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. He dropped his backpack to the floor and took off his shoes, hoodie, hat and facemask immediately, letting out a huge sigh.

"Ugh, I'm so glad to be here." he said, turning to me and wrapping his arms around my back. I wrapped mine tentitively around his, rubbing his back softly as he buried his face in my neck. We just stood there like that for a minute, him holding me close to him, his face in the crook of my neck. This was not super horny Yoongi, this was something else.

"Hey, is...is everything ok? Are you alright?" I asked softly as I felt his grip around me tighten.

"Yeah, just....just let me stay here like this for a second." he said, letting out another sigh. Something definitely wasn't right. I held him and let him just hold me tightly to him, relishing the feeling of his body against mine, and not in a sexual way. The warmth of him through our clothes, the firmness of his lean muscles beneath their surface, the way he is breath fanned against my neck as he leaned his head against mine. I was relaxing so much into his hold that I felt disappointment when he finally pulled away.

"Sorry, I just needed that." He said, looking almost embarrased as flush spread over his cheeks. Yoongi was blushing? What in the hell was going on? This was not the confident, cocky, sex crazed man I had known.

"It's perfectly alright, Yoongi. Would you like to have a seat? Something to drink?" I asked, feeling like I should try to be a good hostess since this was not obviously pure "stress relief".

"I'm good on drinks, but sitting down would be nice." he said, looking around my apartment like it was the first time he had been there. In truth, it was the first time he had been in more than the entryway, my bedroom or bathroom pretty much. I showed him to the living room and watched with amusement as he plopped back on the couch, stretching out with a groan. I swallowed and smiled as he gave me a sleepy looking grin, patting the couch beside him. I sat down on the couch as he wiggled a little further away from me and laid on his back, resting his head in my lap. I felt the flutterings in my chest and tried to ignore them as I looked down at him, a small smile coming across his face.

"You sure were anxious to get over here." I said, gently fluffing up his hair. He closed his eyes and the smile slowly fell from his face as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose.

"Yeah...Namjoon and I had a big fight and...it's just been hard. I can't get him to understand. All he cares about is Bangtan. Yes, I understand, Bangtan is a huge part of my life. We are very successful now, and I owe BigHit, armies, and management a lot. Hell, the other members are my family, and they mean the world to me. But I feel like he forgets that I'm a person too. He is so concerned about the group that he forgets about everything else. When I got home last time, he blew up at me. I tried not to react but he kept saying that I was risking it all for some ass and it got under my skin." He said, letting out a huff of air. I swallowed hard and continued to fluff up his hair. I wanted him to get this all off of his chest despite how it made me feel incredibly awful and insecure to be the cause of all this.

"Do the rest of the members feel this way?" I asked quietly.

"No, not really. Of course we all want each other to be careful, but no. Ugh it's all so complicated. I know I signed a contract and all that, and frankly we just recently renewed, and that is great, but...I feel trapped in a way. I am not free to make the choices I want to make or see the people I want to see or do the things I want to do without having to worry about consequences all the time. I'm sorry, I don't mean to come over here and bitch and moan. I just had to get away for a bit. Thank you for letting me come over." he said, his voice getting softer towards the end.

"You don't have to thank me, Yoongi. I enjoy your company, you know. Besides, my roommate is going to be gone for several days so, you are welcome to use this as your getaway for as long as you need." I smiled, trying to swallow the feelings that bubbled up so I didn't say anything too stupid.

"So...you really don't mind if I stay here for a few days?" he asked, sitting up and looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Not at all. It sounds like you need a break from everything. Consider this your oasis." I smiled, leaning forward and placing a peck on his lips. He smiled his beautifully gummy smile back at me, making me want to melt into a puddle. Before anything further could happen, his phone rang in his backpack, making him groan and roll his eyes. He got up from the couch and walked heavy footed over to his backpack to answer it. I don't know who was on the other end but he was short and curt with them as he walked around the kitchen, his body language tense. An argument started moments later, him yelling a bit but more standing there silently fuming. It made me angry to see him like this. This was supposed to be a break for him, he came over here to get away from this mess. I stood up from the couch and walked over to him, quickly grabbing his phone from him and hanging it up. He stood there, his eyes wide, his expression almost blank in shock, hand still open from where he was holding the phone. I put the phone behind me on the counter and turned to him, cupping his face in my hands before giving him a soft, deep kiss. He closed his eyes and took a slight inhale in as he dropped his hand and wrapped his arms around my lower back, pulling me into him. As I pulled away from the kiss slightly I looked into his eyes and sighed.

"This is your oasis, and there is no stress and arguing here. If they want to fight with you, whoever they were, they will have to wait until you get back. While you are here, only good things." I said, letting my hands travel down his neck and rest on his shoulders. He smirked and kissed me hard, backing me up into the fridge as his tongue invaded my mouth. I whimpered into the kiss as I allowed my hands to trail downward, resting on his chest. He slipped his hands under my shirt and pulled back from the kiss enough to yank it over my head and toss it across the kitchen. I pulled his off as well as he backed me up back into the fridge, kissing down my neck. I could feel his arousal digging into me as he sucked on my neck, making me whimper in anticipation.

"Hey, I forgot my - OH MY GOD!" Taehee said, opening the front door and quickly turning around. I put my hand on the back of Yoongi's head and held it against my neck so he could hide his face as much as possible, my other arm wrapped around his upper body, holding him close to me.

"T-Taehee!" I said, as I felt him tense so hard against me.

"It's fine I have my back to you. I will just side step this way and grab my extra phone charger in the living room. Jeez, you didn't waste much time, did you?" she giggled as she kept her back to us, making her way to the living room. She bent down and grabbed her charger before side stepping back to the door.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling my face flush, but trying to bite back a laugh at the same time.

"No no, please don't let me interrupt. I'll just be going now. I am really gone this time so, carry on. See you in a few days." she said as she walked straight back out the door, pulling it shut behind her. I loosened up and started giggling as Yoongi relaxed, lifting his head up and whipping it around to look at the closed door.

"That was a close one." he chuckled, leaning back as he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"I'll say." I breathed, letting out a breath of relief.

"Bit of a boner killer, not gonna lie. She scared the shit out of me." he laughed, walking over and picking up my shirt off of the floor.

"It's ok Yoongi, it scared me too. Besides, we have days for more of...that. Are you hungry? I could cook us something to eat." I suggested, shrugging as he handed me my shirt.

"Sounds good." he smiled before slipping his shirt on over his head. I grinned as I started getting out the ingredients I had set aside for dinner, watching him walk over to a barstool and sit on it, observing me. This felt strangely domestic. I liked it...I liked it a lot. And that scared me more than Taehee walking in on us.

___________________  
___________________

 


	10. Unexpected Visitor

"I can't remember the last time I have had such a good, homecooked meal." Yoongi said, rubbing his stomach as he chewed the last bite.

"Surely not that long ago. Doesn't Jin cook a lot?" I asked as I put my chopsticks down, smiling at him.

"Not as much lately. But really, it's so good!" he smiled, making me smile back at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I replied, taking his plate and getting up to put them in the dishwasher.

"Of course, thank you for cooking for me. You didn't have to." he said, stretching his arms behind his head.

"I enjoyed it. I told you Yoongi, this is your oasis, and I want you to be happy. You have enough stress and troubles right now. I want you to be able to relax, and feel rejuvinated when you have to go back." I said, walking back around the bar to sit beside him. Before I could sit down, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his lap. He placed a soft, yet warm kiss against my neck, making chills raise up over my skin.

"You are helping so much babygirl. But you know what would be amazing to help me relax right now? A long...hot...steamy shower."he said against my skin.

"I-I can go get some towels for you." I said, swallowing hard. He hummed and began kissing down the side of my neck, reaching my sensitive spot, making me almost feel weak in the knees.

"How about you get _us_ some towels?" he said in a husky voice. I groaned as I nodded, beginning to move out of his hold. Before I could get out of his arms, he pulled me back into him, gripping me tightly as he breathed heavily against my neck.

"Use your words, baby. You going to take a shower with me? Hmm?" he asked, kissing on my neck softly.

"Yes, please." I almost whimpered as his hands began to roam me slightly.

"Good girl."he breathed into my neck before nipping it slightly.

"Fuck, alright, I'm going." I groaned as I pulled away from him, hearing him chuckle behind me. I walked to the linen closet and grabbed out what we would need, before walking into the bathroom. I started the shower and took off my shirt and bra before Yoongi made his way into the bathroom, grinning slightly at me in the reflection of the mirror. He slipped his shirt off over his head and wrapped his arms around me, pressing our bodies together.

"You drive me wild, baby. You are so amazing." he said into my ear, making me shiver.

"So are you." I agreed as I he slipped his hands down to the waistband of my pants, beginning to tug them down. I rotated my hips, helping wiggle out of my clothes as he let out a puff of air.

"Damn baby. Go ahead and get in the water." he said, kissing my neck again. I pulled away and stepped inside the shower, turning just in time to see him slide the rest of his clothes off, making me groan internally. I would never get used to seeing him naked and it always made my body heat up and my heart race. He smirked as he stepped into the shower, the water spraying off of his naked body. That dark look quickly came back to his eyes as he pressed me up against the wall, his hands cupping my face as he kissed me, softly running his lips over mine. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and groaned as he slid his tongue along it. I whimpered as I took both hands and gripped his hair softly, tugging on it as he kissed me. I could feel his arousal pressing into me as he depeened the kiss, our tongues flicking each other.  He slipped his hands down my wet body and allowed his fingers to slip between my folds, making me suck in a quick breath through my nose. 

"Ugh, Yoongi." I groaned as he began circling my clit.  He stopped moving and looked at me, a smirk on his face.

"What was that?" he asked, nipping at my jaw.

"Daddy...feels good." I breathed, as he immediately started circling my clit again. 

"Good girl.  Getting you all wet for me so I can sink myself into you." he groaned as he slipped one finger inside me.  I whimpered as I ground down against his hand, making him chuckle.  I slipped my hand down between us and began stroking him slowly as he huffed out a deep breath.  

"I want you." I whimpered, biting my lip.

"You have me baby." he smiled, thrusting his dick in my hand.  I spread my legs as I leaned his cock against me, grinding him against my wetness.

"Please fuck me." I groaned as he started thrusting his hips forward, grinding his shaft along my folds.

"Your wish is my command." he groaned as he lifted my leg and slammed into me without hesitation.  My other leg nearly gave way, moaning as he began to thrust in and out of me fast and hard.  Our moans echoed off of the walls of the bathroom, along with the slapping of our skin. He kissed me deeply, making me moan into his mouth as I felt my insides tightening.

"Oh yes, right there Daddy!" I groaned, my legs trembling.

"Fuck!  Babygirl you feel so good.  You make me want to fuck you all day." he breathed, thrusting faster as I felt him throb inside me.

"Oh please, please let me cum!" I moaned as I felt myself teetering on the edge.  He huffed and moaned, thrusting hard, sharp snaps as I began to breathe quickly.

"Cum." he growled as his thighs quivered with his thrusts.  I saw white on the edges of my vision as my eyes rolled back in my head, my orgasm causing uncontrolled moans to spill out of me.  I felt my pussy tightening and spasming around his hardening length, making his thrusts begin to falter.

"Oh God, yes!" he growled as he released inside me, his cock throbbing over and over, making me continue to clench around him.  He leaned against me, both of us breathing heavy as we came down from our orgasms.  He kissed me softly as he cupped my face, making those flutterings in my stomach return.

"Thank you Daddy." I giggled, resting my face in his neck. 

"Thank you, babygirl.  God, you are something else, you know that?" he said, smiling at me. 

"I'm glad you think so." I said, wrapping my arms around his back, hugging him close to me.  What came next again felt strangely like a couple, and made my chest ache.  He began leaning my head back to wash my hair.  He was so gentle as he washed my hair and then my body, making me sigh in contentment.  I returned the favor by slowly and carefully washing his body and hair, him humming and smiling softly.  When we finished, we both got out, dried off and got dressed.

"Hey, do you mind terribly if I do a little bit of work while I'm here?" he asked, grabbing his laptop out of his bag.

"Of course not.  you do what you need to, Yoongi.  Would you like something to drink?" I asked as he sat on the couch and opened his laptop.

"I'm ok, thanks.  I'm actually working on lyrics for a new mixtape." he said, as the laptop started up.

"Oh my goodness, that is so exciting!" I said, smiling at him.  He grinned big as he typed something into the computer.

"I'm glad I can excite you." he replied, smirking and beginning to type away.  I watched him work for a while, really enjoying seeing him in his element.  He worked for quite a long time and I sat there reading while watching him work until a knock at the door drew me from my happy place.

"Don't worry, I'll get it.  They can't see you from the door, so if you stay there, you will be fine." I said, as I stood up.  He nodded, but still looked a hair nervous as I walked around the corner to the front door.  I peeked through the peephole but still couldn't clearly see who was there, making me squint.  I opened the door slowly and saw the person who was turned to face away dressed in a hoodie.

"Can I help you?" I asked, causing the person to turn back around to face the door.  They were wearing a facemask but my eyes quickly widened as theirs almost disappeared with a smile behind the mask.

"Ah, you must be y/n!" they said in a voice I would recognize anywhere.  I quickly grabbed their arms and yanked them in the door, making them giggle.

"Jimin?!" I asked, as he took his mask off and lowered his hood, running his hand back through his hair.

"Wow, I didn't expect that reaction!" he giggled, before pulling his hoodie off over his head.

"What are you doing here?  How did you know where I lived?" I asked, feeling like my heart was going to explode at the thought that Park Jimin was standing in my house.

"Yoongi told me, in case something were to ever happen.  It's nice to finally meet you!" he said, smiling brightly.

"Y-You too." I stuttered.

"You are taking me being here a lot better then I thought you would." he laughed, making Yoongi come walking around the corner.

"Jiminie?  What are you doing here?" he asked, walking up behind me and placing a hand on my hip.

"Hyung!  I was coming to check on you!  I know how things have been for you, and I worried about you. But I can see you look really happy!" he grinned.

"Aish, Jimin.  I just had to get away for a few days with all the stress and everything.  I'm sorry if I worried you by just leaving but..." Yoongi trailed off, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you are going through so much, Yoongi hyung. But like I said, I was just worried about you.  You know I can't stand to see you upset like that, and I know Namjoon hyung really upset you." he replied, his face turning sad.

"He did but, I don't want to talk about it.  Y/N said this is my oasis and nothing bad or stressful or negative in my oasis." he said, burying his face in my neck, making me blush.

"Oh, I like her already." Jimin grinned at me.

"Would you...would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked, feeling Yoongi's hold on my tighten ever so slightly.

"Really?  Seriously?!  Sure!" he beamed as I heard Yoongi chuckle against me.

"I think you have made a new friend." he said against my neck.  This was surreal...I had Yoongi wrapped around my waist, and Jimin standing in front of me.  What the actual hell had my life turned into?

_______________________________  
_______________________________


	11. Dinner Party

"So Yoongi hasn't told me a ton of details about you, but I can certainly tell that he is nuts about you." Jimin said as I chopped vegetables.

"Jimin..."Yoongi said in a warning tone. 

"What? I'm just saying!  I mean honestly hyung, you wouldn't let just anyone come between you and Namjoon hyung." Jimin replied, making me swallow my saliva. 

"Alright enough of that." Yoongi said, sitting down on the barstool next to Jimin.

"So, where exactly did you two meet again?" Jimin asked, propping his chin in his hand.

"We met at the concert in Busan." I replied, moving to the next vegetable.

"You're from my home town?!" Jimin asked, getting all excited, making me giggle.

"No, I just had to travel there because the concert was sold out here." I replied,.

"Oh ok.  I was going to say, if you were a hometown girl I would have to steal you." he giggled.

"In your dreams, Jiminie." Yoongi said, looking unamused, making us laugh even more.  We chatted throughout me cooking dinner, and my nerves seemed to ease up a lot, feeling natural as could be having a conversation with the two of them.

"This is so freakin good!  Jin hyung will love you too if you can cook like this!" Jimin said, taking another mouthful.

"Good to know, though I doubt I will be meeting him like this." I smiled as I took a bite.

"What makes you say that?  You never know!" Jimin said, smiling brightly.

"Jimin, you are too much sometimes.  Leave her alone and let her eat." Yoongi said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited to meet your girlfriend!  This is the first time, ya know!" he replied, smiling even bigger.  I felt my face flush as my eyes flashed over to Yoongi.  He almost looked as embarrassed as I was, making me flush even more.

"Really?  You had to go there?  I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend." Yoongi said, making my stomach fall.  He was right, he hadn't.  I knew what I was, and I was trying to be ok with it.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I just assumed with the way you talk about her and the fact that you are spending your precious free time with her, that you had made it official." he replied, his face dropping slightly.  We all got quiet for a minute, leaving an uncomfortable silence to permeate the room.

"So, uh...Yoongi said you are a bartender?" Jimin asked, chewing another bite.

"Yeah, I am.  It isn't the most prestigious job, but it keeps money coming in." I shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed at this conversation.  Here these successful artists were talking to me about my meager bartending job.

"I could imagine that would be fun.  I'm sure you get to meet all sorts of interesting people." Jimin replied with a smile.

"Nothing compared to you all, but I do meet some interesting people.  Especially when they get drinking.  They tend to loosen up and since I'm a stranger, they tend to tell me things that they would probably never say to people they know." I replied, taking my empty plate to the sink.

"What is the weirdest thing someone has told you?" Jimin asked as Yoongi looked at me with one raised brow.

"I had a man tell me one time that he was born with three nipples." I laughed, as they both looked disgusted and amused at the same time.

"I can't believe he would admit that out loud, let alone to a beautiful woman like you." Yoongi said, shaking his head.

"He was pretty wasted." I laughed as I came over and took Yoongi and Jimin's empty plates.

"What is the most embarrassing thing someone has admitted?" Jimin asked, leaning on the counter.  I flushed immediately, thinking of the inappropriate customer I had several months back.

"Well...uh...I had a customer get really drunk and hit on me a lot.  It happens occasionally but I didn't pay him any mind until he admitted that he..." I hesitated as I saw Yoongi's gaze darken.

"He what?" He asked in a low voice, raising one eyebrow again.

"He admitted he rubbed one out through his pants while watching me bartend that evening.  I don't think he was embarrassed but I sure was!" I replied as Jimin began to giggle.

"Why would he admit that? That isn't flattering, it's just gross!" he laughed, making me start to giggle.

"I was disgusted." I laughed as I watched Yoongi stand up.

"Whoa, Yoongi hyung, you look pissed." Jimin said as Yoongi walked around the island to be standing where I was.  He gripped my hips and pulled me into him, making me gasp.

"I don't like that." he said into my ear as he kissed my neck, making me blush furiously.

"That is so cute, seeing you all blushing and Yoongi hyung all posessive!" Jimin giggled, making me blush even harder.

"Jimin, really?  Must you?" Yoongi said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I can't help it!  You guys are so cute!" Jimin said, making me giggle.  Yoongi chuckled as he kissed my neck for a moment, make me squirm.  We heard the shutter sound of a camera, making us both stop dead and look up at Jimin who had his cell phone out.

"Jimin, you delete that right now." Yoongi said, shooting him daggers.

"Relax hyung.  It's safe." Jimin smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Isn't it getting late Jimin?" Yoongi asked, letting go of me as Jimin's smile dropped.

"Yeah, I guess it is.  I should probably head back soon.  I just wanted to meet the girl who had captured your attention so much." he said, sounding a bit down.

"Yoongi..." I said, making him turn around.

"What?  It is!" he replied, shrugging.

"You should let him stay.  He seems so down." I replied quietly as Jimin stood up from his bar stool.  He looked over at Jimin and sighed, rubbing his face.

"Jiminie, just stay with us." Yoongi said, as Jimin's head snapped up and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Really? REALLY?  I can stay?!" he asked, his eyes all lit up as he went up on his tiptoes.

"Yes, you can stay.  My roommate isn't here, so you can sleep in her bed if you would like." I offered, making him jump with glee and run around the island.  He gave me a big hug, making me giggle at his cuteness.  Yoongi just shook his head with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. 

"It is really impossible to say no to him. The cuteness and sweetness is real." Yoongi chuckled.

"I can see that. " I replied as he let me go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so excited.  I can't help it though.  This kind of thing doesn't happen very often, and I'm happy to get to know you more." he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and actually turning a little pink.

"Don't worry, I like it too.  To be honest, besides my roommate, I don't really have many friends.  I am glad you guys are here.  Do you want to relax in the living room for a bit?" I asked, motioning out to the room.

"Sure!" Jimin said as Yoongi groped my ass, making me blush.  We all walked out to the living room and sat down, sprawling out on the sofa.  Yoongi made sure to sit extra close to me, making me smile at the thought of him being so possessive.  We wound up chatting the evening away, and through it all, I truly got to know Jimin a little better.  I got to know Yoongi better too, mainly through stories Jimin would tell, half of them seeming to embarrass Yoongi.  Before we knew it, it was getting late and I knew that we all could use some rest.

"Here Jimin, let me show you where you can sleep.  I'll grab some clean sheets to put on the bed." I said, standing up and stretching.

"I'm gonna wash up." Yoongi said, as he got up and walked toward the bathroom.  As I walked Jimin back, and grabbed some fresh sheets on the way, I heard him clear his throat behind me, making me turn my head.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, as I took him in to Taehee's room. 

"I just wanted to say I am really glad that I got to meet you like this.  I think you are really sweet, and you are really good for Yoongi hyung.  I haven't seen him this relaxed or happy in a while. He talks about you a lot more than you or even he might realize." Jimin said, making me smile.

"I am glad I got to meet you too.  Yoongi talks about you guys too of course, and I'm glad I can make him happy and relaxed.  You all need that as much as you can get it." I said, as I changed the sheets on the bed.

"Our lifestyle can be very stressful.  For instance, I really should be practicing today, but after they fought like they did, I just worried about him too much. " he replied, sighing.

"I hate to be the cause of all of this." I said softly, biting my lip as began tucking the sheet.

"It's not you really.  We are all brothers, so we fight occasionally. If it wasn't this, it would be something else." he shrugged.

"Still, it doesn't feel good to know that it's because of me.  I'm surprised you wanted to meet me at all, considering." I replied as I fluffed up the blanket.

"Of course I did!  If you mean that much to Yoongi, of course I want to meet you!  Don't worry too much, y/n.  It will all blow over eventually." he said, putting a hand on my arm.

"Thank you Jimin.  When Yoongi is done in the bathroom, there are hand towels on the shelf if you want to wash up.  There are all kinds of face washes and creams on the counter so help yourself to whatever you need." I said, smiling at him.

"Thank you!  You are so nice!  I'm glad I got to come over tonight." he responded.

"I am too." I said as Yoongi popped his head in the door.

"All yours." he said as he walked out of the doorway and into my room.  I washed my face in the sink next to Jimin, before bidding him goodnight and heading into my own room where Yoongi was reclining on my bed in only his boxers. 

"This was certainly an interesting and unexpected evening." I said as I unhooked my bra and slid it off from under my shirt.

"Yeah, I am surpised he came by.  I am more surprised at how calmly you took it." Yoongi smirked as I climbed into bed beside him.

"I was shocked at first but he is so kind and sweet it makes you relax and lower your guard pretty quickly." I said, looking over at him.  He still had that smirk on his face as he rolled on his side to face me.

"You know what I think would be fun?" He asked as he began trailing his fingers up and down the bare skin of my arm.

"What would that be?" I asked, swallowing hard as chills raised up on my skin.

"I think it would be fun to fuck you senseless right now and see if you can keep quiet enough to where he doesn't hear you." He replied, kissing near my collar bone.  I whimpered slightly as he pinched my nipple  through my shirt and kissed up my neck, making me tingle everywhere.

"Fuck, daddy!"I whined quietly as he took my earlobe in his mouth and began sucking snd nibbling on it.

"This doesn't bode well if you are already making this much noise." He said into my ear as he slipped a hand under my shirt and began pinching and rolling my nipple in his fingers.

"Mmmmm I'll try." I whispered as I gripped the sheet on one side of me.

"Good girl." He mumbled in my ear as he slid that hand down from inside my shirt into my panties.  He immediately attacked my already wet clit, making me gasp and put my hand over my mouth.  He chuckled in my ear as he began applying pressure while circling it, making my body tense with pleasure.  I couldn't stay still and I muffled my moans with my hand as best as I could.

"Fuck, you are soaked.  You ready for me already babygirl?" He asked, making me nod furiously.  He slipped his hand out from my panties and licked his fingers clean as I panted and removed my panties.  I watched him slip his boxers down, revealing his beautifully hardened length.  He hovered over me, caging my head with his arms as he lined himself up.  I gripped and spread my legs, gasping as he plunged into me fast and hard, smirking above me.  He leaned down and captured my lips as he began thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, sucking on my bottom lip.  I tried to stifle a moan, but it slipped out anyway as he slammed right into that special spot that had me seeing stars.

"Mmmmm careful baby.  You want Jimin to hear you? You want him to know how good I make you feel when I fuck you?" He said in a low voice as he varied the speed and angle of his thrusts.  I whimpered as I let go of my legs and gripped the pillow on either side of my head.

"No, daddy." I tried to whisper in a shaky voice.  I tried so hard to keep quiet as he slammed into me, but he eventually hit a pace and a spot that had involuntary moans spilling out of my mouth.

"Such a dirty little girl.  You just want to cum for me, don't you? " he asked in a shaky voice, speeding up slightly.

"Oh God yes, please daddy!" I groaned as pivoted my hips upward to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so good for me. You're gonna make me cum babygirl." He moaned, getting louder as well.  At this point, I didn't care if the entire neighborhood heard us. I felt myself tightening and my climax approaching fast as I watched the intense look of pleasure on his face.

"Mmmm I'm about to..." I warned, my legs starting to shake.

"Cum for me, cum with me baby." He moaned as I felt him begin throbbing inside me.  That was all it took for my body to erupt into an intense, shaking orgasm, both of us moaning in unison.  I panted as he slowed his hips to a stop before pulling out of me.  He leaned down and kissed me deep again before getting off of the bed and grabbing us both something to clean off with.  When he finished and we were both dressed again, he climbed back into bed and laid his head on my chest, wrapping his arm around me and humming in contentment.  I began playing with his hair as he let out a quiet chuckle.

"What?" I asked, smiling at his laugh.

"There is no doubt he heard us.  Might make for interesting breakfast conversation." He snickered, making me flush with embarrassment.  He was probably right.  I was not going to want to face him in the morning.

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 


	12. The Morning After

I found myself stirring earlier than usual, grinning at the sleeping man beside me.  I leaned in and placed a very gentle kiss on his cheek before slipping slowly toward the edge of the bed and sliding off of it without waking him. I tiptoed out of my room and to the kitchen to start breakfast, hoping I would make it without waking them.  I let the conversations of last night run through my head as I was beginning to cook, smiling at the lighthearted feeling of it all. I was almost completely done cooking when I heard a door shut. I turned around to see Jimin walking down the hallway, still looking half asleep.   
  
"Something smells good." he said, but as soon as our eyes met, his face turned bright red and he looked away.  Oh God, he really must have heard us last night.    
  
"Yeah, breakfast is just about ready.  You want to go wake Yoongi up?" I asked, finishing up.   
  
"Are you crazy? Have you ever had to wake him up?" Jimin said from behind me.   
  
"Yeah I have, and he is not as bad as you all make it out to be." I chuckled.   
  
"Uh, yeah right!  I mean, I seem to be able to get him up without too much cursing, but it still is not something I enjoy doing.  Mainly because I know how hard hyung works and how little he gets to rest. I hate to disturb him." he said softly.   
  
"I'm sure.  But pretty please Jimin?" I asked, adding the last few ingredients.   
  
"Alright, alright.  One grouch coming right up." Jimin said, walking back down the hallway. I chuckled to myself as I turned off the stove and opened the cabinet.  I heard footsteps down the hallway and turned to see Jimin walking back down with a confused look on his face.   
  
"Everything ok?" I asked, getting out some plates.  He sat down on the barstool and looked at me with his forehead wrinkled.   
  
"He...he just....woke up and was...fine." he said, looking back down the hallway and then back at me.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, beginning to divide the food up.   
  
"No cursing, no throwing pillows at me...he was calm." he said, stopping talking as Yoongi came into the room.  His hair was a mess and his eyes were squinting from the light change as he walked over slowly.    
  
"Good morning, sleepy head.  How did you sleep?" I asked, as he stumbled over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.     
  
"Mmmm good.  I always sleep good next to you." he said, kissing my neck softly before letting go and heading back towards the chairs.  Jimin stared at him wide eyed before looking back at me.   
  
"Ok, I'm going to need you to sleep next to him all the time if this is the result." Jimin smiled, making Yoongi grumble at him.   
  
"Oh hush Jimin, I'm not that bad." Yoongi replied, rolling his eyes as I placed plates in front of each of them.   
  
"Not that bad?  You threw a pillow at my head last week." Jimin argued, taking a bite of breakfast.   
  
"You and Tae came in singing at the top of your lungs!" he defended, scrunching his face up as he took a sip of juice.   
  
"What? We were serenading you awake." Jimin giggled.   
  
"I much prefer the way she wakes me up." Yoongi repied, making me blush and hide my smile behind my hand.   
  
"And how is that?" Jimin asked, as I stared down and took a bite of my food.   
  
"Something similar to what you heard last night." Yoongi said, making me look up at him with wide eyes.  Jimin turned about five shades of red before he slightly grinned and looked down at his food.   
  
"Yeah um, I don't think I can wake you up that way hyung.  Sorry, you're gonna have to settle for something different." Jimin replied, amusement laced in his voice.   
  
"You are right there.  No one can suck a dick like she can." Yoongi said, making me choke on my bite of food.   
  
"Oh my God, kill me." I said, hiding my face behind my hands.   
  
"Relax, baby girl.  That is probably the closest Jimin has come to action in months.  Last time was that Ashley girl on tour, right?" Yoongi asked, making Jimin sputter and take a bite of food.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about hyung." Jimin said through his food, making me chuckle despite my insane embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah right, I heard you talking about about how good she was." Yoongi replied, making Jimin turn even redder.   
  
"Well, I had no need to ask how good she was, I heard it all!" Jimin said back to Yoongi, making him laugh loudly.   
  
"Should that be a testament of how good I was too?  I warned her not to be too loud but she couldn't help it." Yoongi replied, making me want to hide.   
  
"Must we?  Can we talk about anything but that?" I asked, making them look at me, Yoongi with a smirk and Jimin with an embarrassed smile.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Jimin replied.   
  
"It's ok, I deserve it I suppose." I said, unable to keep from smiling.  I was hoping tht would end that part of the conversation, but before I could say anything further, a knock was heard at the door making all three of us look at it in panic mode.   
  
"Were you expecting anyone?" Jimin whispered harshly.   
  
"No, not at all." I whispered back, getting up from my chair and tiptoeing to the door.  As I eased up to it and peeked out the cat's eye, trying to make out the figure on the other side.   
  
"Hyung, it's cold out here!" I heard a voice say from the other side, my eyes widening and my senses all leaving me.  I knew that voice anywhere. I opened the door and grabbed the hooded figure, yanking him inside and slamming the door behind him.   I walked quickly by him as he stood there with wide eyes. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house more leaning against the counter next to Jimin and Yoongi.   
  
"Taehyung?  What are you doing here?" Yoongi asked as Tae took off his mask.   
  
"I came to get Jimin.  He told me that he was staying the night last night but he said he would practice with me today.  I figured he was still here." Taehyung said, shrugging.    
  
"Oh my gosh, Tae, I completely forgot!  I'm sorry! Let me scarf down breakfast real quick." Jimin said, turning back to his plate.   
  
"Oh don't rush, hyung." Tae smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels.  I was a bit starstruck now that three members of Bangtan were in my house, but I tried to keep a calm facade, although my inner self was fangirling beyond measure.   
  
"Would you like some breakfast, Taehyung?" I asked, looking at him and swallowing the squeals that wanted to come out.   
  
"Wow, really?" Tae asked, his smile getting even bigger.   
  
"You should, Taehyung.  Her cooking is really really good." Yoongi said, taking another bite.   
  
"Ok then, sure!  Thank you...y/n right?" he asked, taking off his coat.   
  
"Yes, that's right." I said, walking back around the counter and filling up a plate of food.  I put it in front of him as he raised his eyebrows and took a bite. He made noises of appreciation as he began eating, smiling at me as he chewed.   
  
"This so good!  You and Jin hyung have something you can bond over." he giggled as he took another bite.   
  
"I-Is he coming?" I asked, my mouth going dry.     
  
"No, he has time in the studio today." Tae replied.   
  
"She is getting all flustered. I think we may have figured out someone's favorite." Jimin said, making Yoongi's forehead wrinkle up.   
  
"I didn't have a bias...I supported you all.  I just didn't know if I could handle meeting another one of you right now." I said, trying not to laugh at Yoongi's reaction.     
  
"Alright you two, hurry it up.  You don't want to overwhelm her." Yoongi said, making the other two look at each other and smile.   
  
"You got it, hyung. We will be out of your hair in a few minutes." Jimin smiled before he started eating his food quickly.  I noticed Taehyung elbow Jimin and stifle a giggle.   
  
"What are you over there snickering about?" Yoongi asked.   
  
"I am sure I know why you want us out of here so quick." Tae replied, raising and lowering his eyebrows.   
  
"Nah, that was last night." Jimin said, making me drop my spoon and cover my face.   
  
"Who said it won't be today too?" Yoongi replied, making them snicker.   
  
"Kill me." I said muffled into my hands, making them laugh harder.   
  
"I'm sorry,  I didn't mean to bring it back up." Jimin said, making me drop my hands.     
  
"It's fine, don't worry."I replied, smiling slightly.     
  
"Can...can I call you noona?" Taehyung asked, making me blush furiously.   
  
"Um, s-sure, I guess. If you want to." I replied, smiling as I chewed on my lip.  Yoongi's face darkened slightly as they shoveled more food in their mouths. He remained quiet for the rest of the time Taehyung and Jimin finished their breakfast.      
  
"Thank you so much for breakfast, Noona!" Taehyung said as he put his coat back on.   
  
"And thank you for letting me stay the night.  It was really great to get to meet the woman who seems to have captured Yoongi hyung's undivided attention.  I look forward to seeing you again." Jimin added as he began dressing in his hoodie.    
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you both as well.  I hope practice goes well." I said as I opened the door once they both had gotten their masks on.     
  
"Thanks, Noona!  Have fun with Yoongi hyung, and send him back in one piece." Jimin winked before he and Taehyung both left the apartment.  They waved as I closed the door and shook my head, locking the door after them. No sooner had I turned around, Yoongi had pressed me up against the wall and began kissing me feverishly.  I closed my eyes and let the feeling of his lips swiping over mine overwhelm all of my senses. I groaned into the kiss and was panting by time he pulled away, looking at me with a darkness in his eyes.   
  
"What is it about you that does this to me?  I can't explain it, I just...I had to kiss you." he said, his hand still against my head.   
  
"I feel the same about you, Yoongi.  You drive me crazy." I smiled, searching his eyes.  He searched my eyes for a second before placing a quick peck on my lips and walking back to the kitchen.  I don't know if I really drove him as crazy as he drove me, but I could guarantee that when this eventually ended, I would be the one stuck with the short end of the stick.   
  
____________________________   
____________________________   
  
(A/N: I was hurrying to try to get this out before midnight so I can post this for Yoongi's birthday!  Wishing my favorite man the happiest of birthdays and hoping for a year full of joy, success and rest as he continues to wow us all with his endless talent.  HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOONGI!!!)   
  
  



	13. Too Close For Comfort

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**  
**(A/N: I know it's about time right?)**

It had been a couple of days since I got back from my oasis at her house and I was already missing her presence.  She had such a calming effect on me, that I found myself almost agitated without her. I thought that the time I spent at her house would have helped me get my fill of it, but no, it was almost worse.    

"Hyung, have you seen my red jacket?" Hoseok asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"What?  Oh, uh no sorry." I said,  closing out the text window on my computer.

"Everything alright? You seem a little..." he said, trailing off.

"A little what, Hoseok?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

"I don't know...a little off I guess.  Missing your girlfriend?" he teased, elbowing me.

"She's not my girlfriend, alright?  And no that's not it. I'm having troubles with my tracks.  Like, I had them written up for the most part but I can't seem to get in the right mindframe to finish them.  It's frustrating the hell out of me." I said, running my hand over my face.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside me.

"Fine, here."I said, rolling over in my chair so he could scoot up to my laptop.  I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting out a defeated sigh as he began reading through the lyrics.

"Hmmm...I see what you mean.  It's like the entire theme you were going for changed.  It starts out harsh, angry, and then it switches completely to ache, longing, and even a little happiness.  It's still amazing work, hyung." he replied, turning to look at me.

"I don't know, I feel like it's not right, not me.  I guess all this stress is just getting to me and making it more difficult to write." I responded, huffing out as I leaned forward.

"Try not to let it get to you too much.  Maybe take a break from it?" he suggested, shrugging.

"I'm already behind. I've promised the fans that I would have this out soon, and I have already delayed." I groaned, feeling so defeated.

"Sounds like you need to go spend time with that muse of yours." Hoseok winked, making me shoot him a dirty look.

"Why the hell are you all giving me so much trouble over this?" I asked, sighing.

"I'm just teasing you, hyung.  Don't worry, I know she's not really your girlfriend.  But from the way Jimin and Tae talked, it sounds like you really might have a thing for her." Hoseok shrugged.

"I don't ok?  She's kind, and polite, and a good lay.  That's it, alright?" I barked, making him jump back.

"Then I guess you have no problem not seeing her anymore." Namjoon's voice said from the doorway.

"The fuck you mean by that?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I mean, if you really don't have a thing for her and she is just a good lay, then you should have no problem not seeing her anymore.  If you just want to get ass, there are other ways to go about it instead of having a regular." Namjoon replied, taking a few steps into the room.

"You're kidding me, right?  What is the big fucking deal?!" I shouted, standing up.

"The big deal is, you know how this is going to end if one of you gets attached and I don't want that to happen.  I'm coming to you out of a place of concern, hyung." Namjoon replied, giving me a slightly sad smile.

"Concern for me?  For her? Or for you?  It seems to me, you are just worried about the effects this could have on Bangtan.  Don't you think if she was going to expose what we were doing, she would have done it already? Especially in meeting two other members as well!  She is a good person, and a smart person. She relaxes me and is kind to me, and makes me happy right now. Shouldn't that be enough?" I asked, trying to get him to understand where I was coming from.  He wrinkled his forehead up a bit and looked over my face before letting out a sigh.

"Yoongi...you say you don't care about this girl that way, but with everything you just said, you are going to have a hard time convincing me that you don't." Namjoon replied, startling me.

"How can you gather that from what I just said?" I asked, feeling very confused at the moment.

"You say you don't have a thing for her right?  You are going to her house whenever you get the chance, and don't say it's just for the sex.  From what I overheard, it sounds an awful lot like a relationship to me. Why do you think the guys all keep teasing you about having a girlfriend?" he replied, making my stomach churn in anger and nausea at the same time.

"I hate to say it hyung, but I agree with Namjoon on this.  I'm not giving you trouble about it, I just want you to be happy.  But it sure does sound like you like this girl. I mean, to me, if anything gave it away, it was your tracks. I mean, you worked on them at her house a little bit right?  You are expressing things that I've never seen from you before in your music. If that doesn't speak for itself, I don't know what else does." Hoseok said softly. I felt my anger raising as they both just stared at me, waiting for a resposnse.

"Even though I think you are both wrong, what of it?  What is the big fucking deal?! I already told you she is not a threat!" I said, frustrated at this constant ordeal.

"But you know the rules, Yoongi.  Do you know what would happen if Bang PD-nim found out?" Namjoon replied.

"Which is why we don't have a relationship! For fuck's sake!  I told her when this whole thing started that we wouldn't be able to be together, so why is this such an issue?!" I shouted.  

"Calm down!  Jesus, Yoongs.  I just try to have a conversation with you about this and it gets blown way the hell out of proportion." he shouted back.  I finally just sighed and walked over to the chair, plopping down in it and rubbing my forehead.

"I won't tell you what you need to do, but I think deep down, you already know." Namjoon said quietly before leaving the room.  Hoseok shot me a sad smile before following him out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. My head was swimming with everything they said and everything I knew.  Those facts were all waging a war in my mind and it was enough to make my head ache. I scrunched my eyes shut before letting out a sigh, tired from this day. I shut down my computer and walked out of the studio, heading back to my room.  I plopped on my bed and picked up my phone, opening it to our messages. My dick immediately twitched in my pants as I ran across a picture I had asked her to send me not long ago, making me close my eyes and let out a slow deep breath. I swallowed hard and dialed her number, holding the phone up to my ear as it rang.

" _Hey, I wasn't expecting to hear from you today."_

"Hey babygirl. Are you busy?" I asked, trying to keep myself in the proper frame of mind.  Her voice even got me going and I was trying not to let it get to me.

" _Mmm no not at the moment.  I'm just relaxing, stretched out on my bed.  How are things for you?"_

"I'm doing the same thing.  I came across your picture and it...ahh nevermind." I said, trying to keep my sanity.

" _What pic- Ohhhhh that picture.  You mean the one of me topless?"_

"Fuck, yes that one." I groaned, my dick already getting hard at the thought.

" _You like that one, didn't you?  Let me guess, you are all hot and bothered already?_ "

"What do you think?" I asked, my dick twitching at her giggling.

_"I can't believe I can get to you that much."_

"Believe it, babygirl.  I am having to try so hard not to start stroking it to you right now." I said, my cock twitching again.

" _Why fight it?  I love when your voice gets husky like that, Daddy.  You know it turns me on."_

"Does it now?  I tell you what, if you are that turned on, why don't you do something about it as well?" I asked, beginning to rub my cock through my basketball shorts.

" _Only if you will."_

"I already am." I breathed, slipping my hand down inside my shorts.  I began stroking my cock to the sound of her breath getting a little faster.

" _Mmm I wish you were here right now.  You always make me feel so good."_

"Oh God, you make me feel so good too, babygirl.  I always cum so hard when I'm with you." I grunted as I heard her moans start spilling out.

_"I love making you cum, Daddy."_

"Fuck.  Keep fingering that pussy, babygirl.  Keep going. God you sound so sexy." I said, stroking faster, feeling precum beading on my head already.  My cock throbbed in my hand every time I heard a moan from her beautiful lips.

" _Mmmm feels so good!"_

"Go faster, babygirl.  You're gonna make me cum soon." I said, speeding up even faster.  I could feel my orgasm building up in my body, my muscles tensing and my cock hardening as precum dripped down the tip.  She moaned and whimpered, making me let out a couple of low moans of my own.

 _"I want to cum for you._ "

"Do it babygirl.  Cum for me." I grunted as I heard her fall apart on the other end of the phone.  The beautiful sounds of her in ecstasy, along with the memory of how it felt to have her spasming around me was my own undoing, causing me to have my own orgasm.

" _Ohhhh, that was so good.  I've never done that before."_

"Did you like it?" I asked, catching my breath.

_"I did, I liked it a lot.  Maybe when we can't meet up, this could be a good method to relieve stress."_

"Yeah....about that.  Look I....it might be awhile before I can see you again." I said, feeling a knot form in the pit of my stomach.

" _Oh.....I understand.  Gonna be busy I'm sure."_

"Yeah, I'm behind on my mixtape and we have a comeback coming up pretty soon.  Not to mention that Namjoon is up my ass even more. I just think, as much as it sucks, we need to cool it for a while." I said, scrunching my forehead up as I spoke.

" _I understand, Yoongi.  I will still be supporting you from afar, and if you ever need me for anything all, I am here.  Please make sure you take care of yourself through this busy time and try to rest so you don't get sick."_

"I'll do my best.  I'll uh...I guess I will talk to you later then, babygirl." I said, swallowing down the lump that took up purchase in my throat.

_"Goodbye, Yoongi."_

It was almost painful as I heard the line disconnect, an ache taking over my chest.  I felt tears brimming in my eyes, making me angry and confused. I blinked them away and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.  As much as I was angry at Namjoon for forcing my hand in this, I was afraid to admit that deep down, I knew he was right. I must have felt more for her than I thought, otherwise why would I be aching so much right now?

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 

 


	14. Absence Makes the Heart Ache

I felt like a zombie going through life now. I knew he said we needed to take it easy and to cool off, but I didn't think that meant to be without him completely. I had not heard one word from him since that phone call, and it had now been over a month. I knew I was stupid for letting myself feel for him, but how could I not? Taehee had been out of town for business on and off for the last couple of weeks, leaving me alone a lot. And in being alone, it allowed way too much quiet time for my mind to go crazy.

"Uh Y/N, you've been washing that glass for like five minutes straight. Are you alright?" Dokyung asked as I shook my head, turning my focus on him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said softly as I began rinsing the glass.

"You haven't been your normal, cheerful self for quite a while now and it's worrying me." He said, his voice full of concern.

"I know, I've been a bit out of it and I'm sorry. I hope my work hasn't suffered too bad. I mean you did just tell me I was washing a glass for ten minutes. " I sighed, drying off the glass.

"It isn't like this is in the middle of a rush. We are closed, it's fine to take your time." He replied, giving me a kind smile.

"Thanks Dokyung." I replied, continuing to clean.

" Is your roommate back in town yet?" He asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope, she won't be back until next week." I answered.

"So you're just going home to be alone? That's no fun! Why don't you come out with me for a drink? There's an awesome bar around the corner that serves the best priced, most delicious drinks. What do you say, my treat." He suggested. I mulled it over for a second, thinking about how in all my time working here, I had never been out with him. I thought for another second before giving him a smile.

"Sure, why not." I replied, drying off my hands.

"Great!  Let's hurry through this then!" He said enthusiastically.  I smiled and shook my head at his level of excitement, trying to rush through the final things we needed to do. As we were leaving, I noticed an added spring in his step, making me think this was more for him than for me.  I wondered if he had many friends outside of work, or if he was just excited to hang out with me for the first time. He chattered on excitedly about one thing or another the entire way to the bar, and didn't stop even when we had ordered our drinks and sat at a table.  I smiled politely and listened to him drone on, only really speaking if he asked me a question.

"So, will you share with me what has got you so down in the dumps?" He asked, finishing his drink.

"Oh, just life I guess." I shrugged, sighing as I swirled the stir stick around in my glass.

"I mean it must be pretty bad to have changed everything this much.  You used to look forward to the weekend all the time at least." He replied sadly.

"Yeah, I don't really look forward to anything much right now. " I replied, taking a sip of my drink.

"Surely you have something to look forward to.  What about that band you like, BTS, isn't their comeback soon?" He asked.  Tears immediately started brimming in my eyes and my chin began to wobble before I had a chance to stop it.

"Y-Yeah, that's true." I sniffed, trying to keep from crying.

"Hey, what did I say?" He asked, grabbing a napkin and handing it to me.  I took it and dabbed the corner of my eyes.

"Nothing, it's not you.  Yes, yes that is something to look forward to." I said, trying to laugh it off when deep down I was in tatters.

"Oh!! That reminds me, this might cheer you up! I got something for you!" He smiled, reaching into his jacket pocket.

"You didn't have to do that." I said, feeling embarrassed by his gesture.

"No really, it is not a big deal.  I won this in a contest for my little sister but she can't go because it's during finals." He said, sliding something over to me.  I felt my mouth go dry and my hands get sweaty as I picked the item up from the table. In my hand I was holding a ticket to BTS next fansign event.

"Are...are you sure?" I asked, feeling my anxiety wash over me.

"Of course! I wasn't about to go!" He laughed, shaking his head.  I sat there, staring at it in disbelief. Here I held in my hand the key,  the key to get to see Yoongi again.

****

I stood outside the venue, waiting in line with all the other chattering and excited fans.  I could hear them all talking about who their bias was and starting fan chants. All I could do was try not to vomit at the thought of seeing him again.  I stood there, holding my phone in my hand, wondering if I should give him warning that I was coming. I didn't want to shock him by just showing up, or didn't want him to think I was some crazy person trying to find a way to meet him again.  The more I ran over it in my head, the more I thought it was a good idea to warn him. I pulled up his contact in my phone and messaged him.

**Hey, I just wanted to warn you that I am at the fansign event today. A coworker won a ticket and gave to me since he knew I liked BTS.  I guess I will see you later.**

As I sent it, I noticed my message stayed pending, and wouldn't deliver, making a sinking feeling take over me.  Had he blocked my number? I tried calling his phone but it went straight to voicemail meaning either one of two things; it was off, or I was blocked.  I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and shoved my phone in my pocket, letting out a soft sigh. As they opened the doors and let us all in, my anxiety became higher, and when they finally all took the stage, my heart caught in my throat.  There he was, silver haired and as handsome as ever. He looked a little paler and little thinner than usual, making me worry that he wasn't eating enough and overworking himself. While they all talked with the audience and made everyone laugh, my eyes couldn't leave him.  There were a couple of times I almost panicked because I thought he saw me, but if he did, he didn't falter. I don't know who I was kidding, he probably wouldn't have even cared if he did see me. I was just temporary stress relief, and that was all. I was just thankful I was able to help him even a little bit.  As the time came for us all to line up, I stood there, bouncing on my feet nervously. Every step I took closer, the weaker my legs became and as I reached the table, I thankfully dropped to my knees in front of Jungkook. We exchanged pleasantries and he was very kind and silly, helping to lighten my mood just a little bit.  As I reached Taehyung his smile got quite large as he patted my hand across the table.

"Y/N! It's good to see you again!  How are you?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm hanging in there, how have you all been? You been resting and eating well?" I asked, smiling softly at him.

"I try, but it isn't always easy.  We are doing good though, and I'm happy you came out to see us!" he beamed. We talked for another minute or so before I moved on Jimin.

"Y/N!" he squealed out.  My eyes widened and I looked back and forth, just in time to lock eyes with Yoongi, who's head whipped in my direction.

"Hi Jimin." I said, giving him a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, I just got excited!  I never thought I would see you here!!" he smiled big.  We both talked back and forth for a moment as I noticed Jin looking at me out of the corner of his eye as Jimin and I spoke.  When it was time to be in front of him, he gave me a sweet smile.

"So you must be the infamous Y/N." he whispered.  I felt myself blushing as I smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't say that but...I guess so?" I asked, shrugging, feeling so incredibly awkward.

"I have heard that I need to try your cooking one day." he replied, winking at me.

"I have heard the same." I giggled, making him break out into a laugh. I was thankful that he was lightening up my mood but it all stopped dead when I had to slide over and kneeled right in front of the man who had stolen my heart.  His forehead wrinkled slightly as his eyes met mine, him opening and closing his mouth.

"Hey bab-...y/n.  I'm surprised to see you." he said softly, making my heart ache.

"Yeah, I was given a ticket by my coworker Dokyung." I said quietly in return.  I saw his jaw clench for a moment before he shifted in his seat, rolling his head around.

"Have you been well?" he asked, tapping his finger on the table.

"I've been doing ok.  How are you? Have you been taking care of yourself like you said you would?" I asked, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice.

"I've been trying.  I promised you I would try, so I'm trying.  Why didn't you warn me you would be here?" he asked straight out.

"I tried to but I was...blocked." I said quietly.  He scrunched up his face for a brief moment and let out a slow breath.

"I am sorry about that.  I am glad you came anyway." he said softly, giving me a small, half hearted smile.  

"I am too.  It is so good to see you." I said, smiling back at him.  He reached across the table and held my hand for a moment, just running his thumb back and forth over the back of it.

"I wish I could give you more than this." he said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Me too." I said quietly back as I squeezed his hand.  We sat there just looking at each other for several more moments until I had to move on.  As I let go of his hand, it almost physically pained me. I moved over to Hoseok who stared over at Yoongi for a moment and then back at me.

"You're Y/N, aren't you?" he asked, making Namjoon look over in our direction.

"Y-Yes, I am." I said, giving him as best of a smile as I could.

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name.  You look familiar though, have we met before?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead up.

"I was at a high touch at the concert in Busan." I shrugged as he let out a smile.

"Yes! You were last in line." he grinned.

"Wait, what?  You remember that, even with the thousands of people you meet?" I asked, astounded.

"I don't always but Yoongi kept pointing you out." he almost whispered as he leaned forward, making me grin.  

"Well I am pleased to meet you again, Hoseok." I smiled, making him smile back with a blinding smile.  We talked for another couple of minutes before we moved on to Namjoon. I felt nervous as I saw him look me up and down for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"You know why he did what he did, don't you?" he asked, giving me a look that I could only describe as regret.

"I do, and I understand.  I would never want to do anything to risk the happiness and success that everyone has worked so hard for." I said, looking down at my hands.

"I know it sucks, and I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I thank you very much for understand and being so respectful.  Truly, I appreciate it." he said, giving me a sad smile.

"I have always supported Bangtan, and I always will.  I will be rooting for you all from afar as I have always done.  Can you just promise me one thing?" I asked, barely able to look up from the table.

"I will do what I can." he said seriously.

"Can you please make sure he is resting enough and eating well?  He looks...tired and a little thinner than the last time I saw him." I said, trying to keep the thickness of unshed tears out of my voice.

"We are trying.  But I will really try hard." he said, as I looked up at him and offered him another smile.  I looked over at Yoongi who happened to glance in my direction, locking eyes with him one more time before I  was asked to move on. I stood up, still staring at Yoongi and watched him until I finally had to break my gaze, hoping it would not be the last time I ever looked into his eyes.

___________________________  
___________________________

 


	15. Misery Loves Company

~ Yoongi's POV ~   
  
From the moment she left my sight at the fan sign, I floated through the rest of the event.  I couldn't tell you a single face I saw after that. I was silent the entire ride home and when we got back, I showered and plopped straight on my bed.  What I wouldn't have given to have her with me right now. I laid there for hours just staring at the ceiling, clutching my phone in my hand, resisting the urge to call her.   I remembered that I blocked her contact in the beginning so it would be easier, but hearing her hurt tone when she told me that, brought a fresh ache to my chest. I went in my phone and unblocked her contact, sighing as I turned the phone screen off.  I don't know how much time passed before I heard a knock on my door, followed by it being slowly opened.   
  
"Yoongi hyung, dinner is ready." Jungkook said from the doorway.     
  
"Thanks Kook, but I'm not hungry." I replied, rolling onto my side.   
  
"Oh ok, I'll let Jin hyung know." he answered, walking off and leaving me there in silence again.  A few moments later, Namjoon came into my room and stood by my legs.   
  
"Come on hyung, up and at em." he said, tapping my legs with his hand.   
  
"I'm really not hungry." I said again, not taking my gaze from spot I was staring at.  He sighed and walked over more in my line of sight, sitting down on the floor to be even with my eyes.   
  
"Yoongi, I know that you are hurting.  I am sorry I played a part in that, but you have to eat.  If you won't do it for yourself, or for us....do it for her." he said, his tone softer than it had been with me lately.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, finally looking at him.   
  
"She made me promise her something.  She made promise that I would make sure you are resting and eating.  She was worried about you." he said, his face looking saddened. I felt my chest ache as I closed my lips tightly, nodding quickly.  He nodded back and reached forward to pat my arm before getting off of the floor. He left as I got up out of bed and stood there, closing my eyes and letting out a slow breath.  I had to shake this off, somehow. I walked to the table where everyone else was chatting and eating, although it did seem to quiet down when I came in.    
  
"Here Yoongs, I already got you a plate together." Jin said, motioning to a vacant spot at the table.   
  
"Thanks, Jin hyung." I replied, walking over and sitting down.   Everyone else talked away as I simply pushed the food around on my plate, only taking a few bites.     
  
"Yoongi hyung, you need to eat more than that.  I know it's hard, but please eat." Taehyung urged, making me sigh.   
  
"I think we all know what's bothering you.  We are here if you need us, don't forget that." Hoseok said with a soft smile.   
  
"Wait, what's bothering him?" Jungkook asked, looking over at me.   
  
"Y/N was there at the fansign today." Jin said softly.   
  
"What?! She was??  Which one was she?" he asked, making the images of her today come fresh into my mind.   
  
"She was the one...well....wait." Jimin responded. I looked up to see him pulling out his phone.  He scrolled on it for a moment before handing it to Jungkook.   
  
"Ohhhh I remember her!  Aw, that is a good picture." Jungkook said, smiling brightly.  I felt sick in the pit of my stomach as I remembered the picture Jimin took the last time I was at her house.   
  
"Jimin?" I asked softly, the room quieting down more.   
  
"Hmm?" He asked, looking over at me, his smile lessening as he did.   
  
"Can....can you send me that picture?" I asked, as he gave me a sad look and nodded.   
  
"Of course, hyung." he replied, clicking around in his phone a few times.  I heard mine ding for a notification and swallowed hard, not wanting to look at it at the moment.  I sat there and ate a few more bites, but eventually gave up on trying to eat.    
  
"Thanks for dinner, hyung." I said as I got up from the table.  I decided to go into the studio for a little while to distract myself and get my mind off of things.  I sat down and began working on another track for a little bit, but they lyrics somehow adapted in my mind to have meaning for my situation now.  I couldn't help but eventually become tempted beyond what I could handle and opened the message from Jimin. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the picture of the two of us together.  I felt unbidden tears brimming on my eyes as I let out a shaky sigh. I put the phone down and closed my eyes, letting out slow breaths. As one tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, I became angry and annoyed at this entire thing.  I slammed my fist down on the table, making my phone shift with the vibrations. I yanked my headphones off of my head and shoved them away from me, covering my face with my hands and letting out a hard sigh.   
  
"Yoongi? Can we come in?" a voice said from the doorway, soft and quiet.  I lowered my hands and turned to see Jin standing there with Jimin peeking in behind him.   
  
"Yeah, yeah come in." I said, clearing my throat and wiping down my face.   
  
"Hyung, I can't stand seeing you having a hard time like this." Jimin said, his face sad.   
  
"Sorry about that. I'll try to pull it together a little better than this." I said, offering them as good of a smile as I could muster.   
  
"I think what Jimin means, is that we don't like seeing you unhappy.  You have been unhappy for a while now, and I am pretty sure we all can figure out why." Jin replied.   
  
"Fuck.  I don't know why this has bothered me so much.  I shouldn't let it, but...but I just can't help it." I said, fighting the urge to get angry and upset.   
  
"I think I do.  After everything Jimin and Taehyung told me about their visit with you when you were over her house, and from everything I see right now...Yoongi I think you care about her a lot.  I mean quite a lot." Jin said, his voice soft and gentle.   
  
"Hyung, I've never seen you happier.  Even through all of our success, and awards and everything, this is the happiest you have ever looked." Jimin replied.   
  
"Does she make you happy, Yoongi?" Jin asked, searching my eyes.  I sighed in defeat and dropped my head, feeling heavy chested.   
  
"Yes, she really does.  She is so kind, and thoughtful and selfless.  She worries about my happiness and health. She is beautiful and fun and funny.  I miss her a lot, to be honest." I said, even surprising myself at that last admission.   
  
"Then I think you should start seeing her again.  What good is success if you are miserable when you come home?  Bang PD-nim would agree. He always wants us all to be happy and do things to make ourselves happy.  She makes you happy, Yoongi." Jin responded.   
  
"But what about the rest of the members?  I don't want to risk fucking things up for them just to make myself happy." I replied, looking at them both.   
  
"We want you to be happy, hyung." Jimin said with a smile.   
  
"But what about Namjoon?  What good is being happy only when I'm with her if I come home and am miserable because he is up my ass?" I said, folding my hands.   
  
"Let me handle Namjoon.  I will talk to him." Jin said, giving me a small smile.   
  
"I don't want to cause a rift in the group.  That would be the beginning of the end for us and I can't do that." I said, crossing my arms and sitting back.  Jin got out his phone and started texting as he nodded.   
  
"I understand but you can't let us hold you back from happiness." Jin said, putting his phone down.     
  
"Hyung you know I support you.  You deserve to be as happy as you can be.  You work so hard, we all see it, and we all see you suffering now." Jimin said, offering me a smile.  Before another word could be said, the studio door opened and Namjoon walked in, shutting it behind him.   
  
"What's going on, hyung?  You said it was important." Namjoon said, looking at Jin.   
  
"It is.  Sit." he replied, making Namjoon's eyebrows raise.  He nodded and sat down next to Jimin, looking back and forth between us all.   
  
"So...." Namjoon asked, looking around.   
  
"Yoongi needs to start seeing Y/N again.  You can clearly see how miserable he has been this past month and he deserves to be happy." Jin said, making Namjoon look at the floor.   
  
"I've noticed." he said, his voice quiet.   
  
"I think if you spent time around them together and around her and really got to see what kind of person she is, I think you would be ok with it hyung.  She is a nice person. She didn't even know I was stopping by and she still fed me dinner, let me stay the night, and even fed myself and Taehyung and Yoongi breakfast." Jimin said, making the memories of those days together.   
  
"Maybe that it is.  Maybe your worries about things going south would be put to rest if you got to know her a little bit." Jin said, looking over at Namjoon.   
  
"Wait, what are you suggesting here?" I asked, thinking he surely didn't mean what I think he did.   
  
"I'm saying, let me talk to Bang PD-nim, and we can get permission to sneak her over here to the dorms.  I will see what I can get him to agree to, because since it is promotion time, things are a little busy. But maybe we can work something out.  Does this sound ok to everyone?" Jin asked, looking over at Namjoon.   
  
"If Bang PD-nim agrees, then yes." Namjoon said, nodding his head.   
  
"Great.  I will go talk to him right away, and I will let you know what he says.  Jimin, come with me." Jin said, standing up.   
  
"Oh shit, he meant right now." Jimin giggled, standing up and following Jin to the door.     
  
"I hope it works out in your favor hyung, I really do." Namjoon said, as he left the room.  I sat there in stunned silence for a moment, but for the first time in weeks, I had something to hold on to and to hope for.   
  
____________________________   
____________________________   
  
  
  
  



	16. Reunited At Last

"Ok girl, snap out of it.   This guy really was an ass if he made you feel this terrible." Taehee said, as she put her suitcases down.

"But that's the thing, he isn't an ass.  I wish he was, it would make all of this much easier." I replied, shrugging.

"I feel horrible being gone so much while you are like this." She replied, giving me a sad look.

"I'm not that bad, really. I am just going to be relaxing at home in my pjs." I responded.

"Well at least try to get out. Go out with Dokyung again! Maybe that is what you should do!" She said very enthusiastically.  

"We are just friends at work, nothing more. I don't want him to get the wrong idea." I answered, shaking my head.

"Maybe you _should_ get that idea in his head." She smirked, raising and lowering her eyebrows.

"Will you hush? Aren't you going to be late?" I asked, standing up.  

"Shit, you're right." She said grabbing the rest of her things.

"Have a safe trip, text me when you get there." I replied, walking over and giving her a hug.

"I will.  Don't be a lump on the couch.  Love you!" She said as she opened the door.   I laughed as I held the door open and she waddled out with her luggage.  I closed the door after her and went back to the bathroom and took a shower.  I tried not to think of anything negative and keep my outlook as positive as possible.  As I got out of the shower and did my routine, I got dressed in some comfy sweatpants and a tank top since I didn't plan on leaving the house.  I started cleaning the house up a bit, catching up on some of the housework I was behind on, when I heard a knock at the door. I leaned the broom against the wall and walked over, peeking out of the cat's eye, but I was unable to see who it was because of the angle they were standing.  I unlocked and opened the door, and my heart stopped. He was wearing a hoodie and a facemask, but I knew who it was right away.

"Oh, hey! Um my roommate is out of town so, c-come on in." I said, stepping back and letting him in the house.  I shut the door and locked it behind him. As I walked forward, he peeled his hoodie off and took off his face mask, tossing them on the counter.  He turned around and faced me, his face not giving anything away. I was about to open my mouth to say something when he rushed me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tightly to him.  I resisted the urge to squeal as I slid my arms around him, holding him close.

"Hey babygirl." he said into my neck, making my heart swell.  We didn't move, didn't talk, nothing. We just held each other like that for several minutes.  I could feel his body shaking slightly as he squeezed me, his breath sounding heavy.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, still holding him tight.

"I have missed you more than I can even begin to describe." he responded, still keeping his face buried in my neck.

"I've missed you too." I replied, trying to keep the overwhelming emotions I felt at bay.

"Really, babygirl you have no idea.  I have been going crazy without you." he said, his voice soft.

"I wish I could have been there for you." I responded, my own voice thick with unshed tears.  He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands, searching my eyes before leaning in and kissing me softly.  He kissed me slowly and affectionately for the longest time, making me feel light headed from how much I was forgetting to breathe.  This was something new for us; not once did those kisses become hungry and wanting. This was something softer and sweeter.

"God I really have missed you.  You influence so much about me now, and I didn't realize it until I couldn't come see you anymore." he finally said after he broke our kiss.

"You know I care about you, Yoongi." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"It was hard knowing I couldn't see you, but when you came to the fansign and I saw you again, it about killed me.  But, I came here because I need to talk to you." he said, running his open hands down my arms and eventually gripping my hands.

"Of course.  Come sit down with me." I urged, bringing him through the house to the living room where we both sat down.

"After we got home from the fansign, Jin and Namjoon and Jimin spoke with our PD.  Namjoon's concerns are legitimate, however I think he just took them a little too far.  Our PD wants us to be happy and he says that if I would like to see you, and the other members are ok with it, then he is fine with it." he said, giving me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Really? He is ok with you sleeping with me?" I asked, feeling butterflies that this was even a conversation between them.

"Well, everyone seems ok with it, but to put Namjoon at a little more ease, we think you should spend some time around the members you have not had a chance to.  That being said, what are you doing tonight?" he asked, chewing on his lip almost with a nervous look on his face.

"Wait wait wait, what are you suggesting?" I asked, feeling almost faint.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the dorms for the evening?  Jin hyung is going to cook a nice dinner and they wanted to get to know you a little more." he suggested.  I swear I felt my heart stop for a few moments before resuming beating out of my chest.

"If you would like me to come, then yes, I would love to." I said, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if this is a little overwhelming.  I just....I want them to like you as much as I do." he said with a huge smile.  I wanted to cry, hearing that from his own mouth.

"As much as you do?" I repeated in a shaky voice.

"Ok well, not QUITE as much as I do, but close." he laughed, grabbing my hand.  What was happening right now? Did he just confess to liking me?

"I am in shock I think.  Do you really..."I started to say but was cut off by his lips being pressed into my own, shutting my mind off.  I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his lips gliding softly over mine, almost disappointed when he pulled away.

"I like you y/n." he responded, making me giggle and blush, looking away from his gaze.  He laughed as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leaning me into him.

"I like you too, so very much." I said, feeling like I was in a dream.  He chuckled and just held me to him, rubbing his hand over my arm as I took in all the sensations of being cuddled against him.

"You have made things pretty hard for me, you know that?  If my mixtape gets delayed any more, I am going to publicly blame you." he said, making me sit up a little and look at him.

"Wait, how is it my fault?" I laughed, looking into his eyes, sensing the mischievousness in them.

"You have driven me to distraction.  My entire sound for the mixtape has changed.  But I will let you decide for yourself and see if you can catch my meaning." he said, winking at me.  I giggled and leaned up, kissing his cheek before looking at him.

"I really have missed you." I said, searching his face.

"I have too.  Any one of the guys will attest to that.  And you know, something is shocking me quite honestly." he said as he ran the back of his finger up and down my cheek.

"What is that?" I asked, relishing his touch.

"You know I'm a horny bastard and you know that you drive me absolutely crazy.  I thought when we reunited, I would be tearing your clothes off as soon as I got to you.  But, I am completely content right now." he said with an adorable smile. My heart ached and wanted to melt at hearing him say that.

"I am too.  As much as I am looking forward to spending the evening with you and getting to know the other members, I am almost disappointed that I can't be selfish and keep you all to myself." I said, pretending to pout.

"You read my mind.  But unfortunately we have to head over there soon." he said, looking at his watch.

"Wait, how soon?" I asked, feeling a brief moment of panic.

"Mmmm we probably need to leave in about 20 minutes." he responded.  

"20 minutes?! Shit!" I shouted as I jumped off the couch and flew towards my room, leaving him laughing on the sofa.

"It's just the guys.  No reason to stress yourself." he laughed, walking slowly down the hallway.

"Says you!" I responded, flying around my room at lightning speed.  I could hear him laughing still as I continued to get ready. I was insanely nervous because a lot rode on this evening.  If they didn't like me, they could keep me away from Yoongi. And now that I had him back, I didn't want anything or anyone to ever do that again.

_________________________  
_________________________


	17. Bangtan's Guest

I felt like I was sweating buckets as I stood in the entryway of the dorm.  I heard Jin's telltale laugh echoing across the floors as I swallowed hard.    
  
"Don't worry, they will love you." he said, kissing my cheek.  He held my hand as he led me to where most of the members were hanging around the table, save for Jimin and Namjoon.   
  
"Noona!" Taehyung said with a bright smile, making be blush.   
  
"Guys, this is Y/N.  And Y/N, I'm sure you don't need to be introduced." Yoongi said, gesturing to everyone.   
  
"It's very nice to see you all." I said, clinging on to Yoongi's hand tightly.   
  
"It is great to see you too!  Hyungs, don't they look so cute together?!" Jungkook gushed, making me blush even more.   
  
"Kook, don't start.  Let her get used to us before you begin the teasing." Yoongi chuckled.   
  
"I was just saying!" he defended, making me giggle.   
  
"It is great to officially meet the person who has brightened up hyung so much." Hoseok said, smiling his signature grin.   
  
"Yes, I'm happy we are getting to see more of you!" Jin said, giving a big smile.   
  
"Where is Namjoon and Jimin?" Yoongi asked, letting go of my hand and snaking an arm around my waist.   
  
"Namjoon hyung is in the studio for a bit and Jimin hyung is at practice. They both should be here shortly." Jungkook replied.     
  
"Jimin will be happy to see you, Noona." Taehyung smiled.  I could feel Yoongi bristle slightly behind me, making me giggle.   
  
"Does it bother you to hear him call me Noona?" I asked, looking at Yoongi over my shoulder.   
  
"No, it really doesn't.  I'm just not used to it, so it catches me off guard." he chuckled in my ear.   
  
"Y/N, I'm getting ready to start dinner.  While I will be happy to cook for you, I thought maybe it would be fun to cook together, if you would like." Jin suggested.   
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun!  I would be happy to!" I replied, taking a step forward.     
  
"NOONA!" Jimin shouted from the doorway.  Before I could completely turn to face him, I was wrapped up in a big hug.  The other members started giggling, except for Yoongi.   
  
"It's good to see you, Jimin." I replied after he let me out of the hug.     
  
"You too!  Oh, I'm so glad you are finally here.  What are you guys up to?" he asked, looking back and forth between us.     
  
"We just arrived so she was meeting everyone." Yoongi replied, standing flush against me and wrapping his arm around me, kissing me on the neck quickly.   
  
"Oh good!  Well, let me go grab a shower and I will be back out.  Don't start the fun without me." he grinned as he began backing up.   
  
"I will get the ingredients out." Jin smiled as he walked into the kitchen more.  I loosened Yoongi's grip and turned around to face him, smiling at him widely.   
  
"You don't have to worry you know." I said, searching his face.   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, scrunching his forehead up in confusion.   
  
"I am not going to like one of them more than you." I smiled, as his face relaxed a bit more.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry.  I just.....I just really missed you." he said, leaning in and kissing me softly.  I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on mine, my heart beating faster as I leaned into the kiss slightly.   
  
"Omo! Look at these two!" Hoseok laughed, making me blush as I pulled away from Yoongi's kiss. Yoongi got a huge smile and winked at me before I bit my lip to try to contain my own giggle.   
  
"I better go help Jin." I said, taking a couple steps back.   
  
"Alright, go on." Yoongi chuckled as I began to walk towards the kitchen.   
  
"I saw that." Jin giggled as he sorted out the ingredients.  My face turned even redder as I stood near the counter, staring down at the food.   
  
"Sorry about that, that wasn't entirely appropriate." I replied, playing with my hands.   
  
"It's fine, y/n, don't worry about it. Honestly, I am thrilled to death at seeing Yoongi so happy.  I haven't seen that smile in a long time. Many times it was forced, or for show. That was a genuinely happy smile." Jin said, putting some ingredients near me.   
  
"I am glad he is happy.  He deserves it, you all do." I replied, making Jin give me a warm and soft smile.    
  
"Thank you, that is sweet of you." he replied.    
  
"What? It's the truth." I shrugged, making him grin even more.   
  
"I'm glad you feel that way. In hearing you say just that, it's all I need to know to know that you have Yoongi's best interests at heart." he replied.   
  
"I do.  Even if he asked me to leave right now and never see him again, if it was what he really wanted, and what was best for him, I would do it." I said, feeling an ache at simply saying those words.   
  
"You really would?" he asked, his eyes going wide.   
  
"I would.  It stems back from being a true ARMY, a true supporter.  Those of us who are your real and loyal supporters want the utmost happiness for you all.  Your music and brightness brings happiness and joy to so many people. You all work so very hard, and deserve to have all the happiness in the world.  We want to see you all thrive and have a life full of joy and laughter and love. Of course, you will always have those who are only fairweather fans, who are only selfish supporters. They are the ones that freak out and lash out when they hear rumors of one of you dating someone, or things like that.   It is because they are selfish. If they are real and true supporters, they would want you to be happy no matter what. They would support you and do whatever they could to show you all respect and love. I feel that way about you all still down to this day. But with Yoongi...it is more intense, more involved. I care about him a great deal...and I honestly want him to be the happiest he can possibly be.  If that means seeing me, then I will be by his side through thick and thin, offering him support and whatever he could possibly need to be happy. If it meant not seeing with me anymore, then as much as it would hurt me, I would step aside and still support him from afar, wishing for his health and happiness." I said, as Jin watched me speak before his eyes went past me. I turned around to look in his line of vision to see Namjoon standing in the entryway of the kitchen.   
  
"Do you know how much just hearing you say that means?" Namjoon said, his voice soft.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were standing there." I apologized, turning to him.   
  
"Jin hyung was right, I am glad he suggested you coming over here.  I knew you made Yoongi happy, but from past experiences, you can understand why I was a little apprehensive." he said, slipping his hands into his pockets.     
  
"I can't imagine the insane pressure you all are under." I replied, causing him to sigh.   
  
"Ok, enough heavy Joon.  Let the girl breathe. Besides, we have to start cooking, so out out out." Jin said, breaking the slight tension and making me giggle.     
  
"Alright, I'm out." Namjoon said, putting his hands up in defeat and rushing out of the kitchen.  Jin and I chatted throughout cooking, both of us working well together. Every now and again, Yoongi would be standing in the doorway, just watching us cook, a smile on his face.  When everyone finally settled around for dinner table littered with delicious dishes and cold beer, they were all smiles.   
  
"Wow, you two need to cook together all the time." Jungkook said as he took his third bite quickly.   
  
"This is really good, thank you so much for dinner." Taehyung smiled.  Yoongi smiled at me and laid his hand on my knee under the table, giving it a soft squeeze.    
  
"So, are you from Seoul originally?" Hoseok asked.   
  
"No, I moved here in my late teens.  My parents were getting a divorce and all they did was argue with each other, trying to pit me against the other one.  I refused and it estranged me a little bit from both of them. Then they both moved on and found new a new husband and wife and forgot I existed, so it worked out better for all of us.  I moved here to start fresh. I knew Taehee, my roommate, from childhood and she said she had a spare room in her apartment, so I just moved in and haven't looked back." I replied as I looked around the table at the seven sets of eyes watching me as I spoke.   
  
"That is sad, I'm sorry to hear that." Jimin said sadly.   
  
"It's ok, everyone has sadness and issues in their past." I shrugged as I took a bite.     
  
"Do you like living here?" Jin asked, chewing his food.   
  
"I do!  It is a beautiful city." I replied, smiling back at him.  The meal went on and consisted of them asking me questions and them telling stories about each other.     
  
"You cooked, we clean up." Taehyung said as he began gathering dishes.   
  
"I don't mind helping." I said, as I began to stack dishes.   
  
"No no, go be with Yoongi hyung!" Jungkook winked, making me blush.     
  
"If you insist." I replied after being shooed out of the way.  I went to the living room where Yoongi was reclined on the couch, smiling softly at me.  He waved me over and lifted his arm as I sat down beside him, wrapping it around me.   
  
"I told you they would love you." he whispered into my ear before kissing me on the temple.   
  
"Thank you, Yoongi." I said softly, looking into his eyes as he looked back into mine.   
  
"Thank you? For what?" He asked, looking at me with a little confusion.   
  
"Thank you for everything.  For inviting me here, for your kindness.  But most of all, thank you for coming back for me." I said, smiling.  He smiled back before cupping my cheek and bringing me close to him before tilting his head and pressing his lips to mine.  I closed my eyes and kissed him back, concentrating on the softness of his lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me whimper as I leaned even more against him.  He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, searching them as he let out a slow breath.   
  
"God I've missed that.  You are so responsive to me, babygirl.  I love it." he said, biting his lip as he smiled.   
  
"I can't help it.  You do things to me that no one else ever has." I replied, feeling my heart beat out of my chest.   
  
"This is technically going to be something I shouldn't do, but please tell me you are staying the night here with me." he said, his voice breathy.   Me...spending the night with Yoongi...in Bangtan's dorm. What the hell was going on? A searched his eyes for a second before smiling and giving him the only answer I knew how to give.   
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
_________________________________________   
_________________________________________   
  
  



	18. Passing The Test

"That is not how it happened and you know it." Jin laughed as we all laughed along with him. Most of the members at this point had gathered around the living room and were telling funny and embarrassing moments that they had shared together.

"So Noona, tell us...has Yoongi hyung done anything really embarrassing yet?" Taehyung asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid not. I mean the closest he has gotten to doing anything embarrassing was yelling at Jungkook in his sleep. I thought it was cute and funny." I giggled, making Yoongi get an almost embarrassed smile on his face.

"See? Hyung is always yelling at me for something." Jungkook laughed, winking at Yoongi.

"Aish, this kid." Yoongi laughed, shaking his head.

"Noona, I just thought about it, has Yoongi showed you around the dorm yet?" Jimin asked, making me shake my head.

"No, we just got to work cooking after I met everyone." I replied as Yoongi laced his fingers with mine.  This wasn't something weird, but it felt odd just holding hands like this in front of everyone.

"I am sure I will have plenty of time to show her around." Yoongi responded, running his thumb back and forth over the side of mine.

"Speaking of, I know this might be awkward in front of everyone, but I think this needs to be said sooner rather than later; I won't speak for everyone, but I think she passed the test, and I don't have a problem with the two of you seeing each other." Jin spoke up, making my face turn red. Everyone agreed with him, except Namjoon who was staying quiet for a moment.

"I am good with it too, just make sure you talk to PD-nim about ironing out the details and such." Namjoon said, giving a slight smile.

"I really appreciate that, Joon. Thank you for your support." Yoongi said, squeezing my hand slightly.

"I'm so happy that Yoongi hyung is happy." Jimin smiled, making Yoongi chuckle.

"Thank you Jimin. And thank you everyone, really. I just hope you all truly are happy too and can find your own happiness." Yoongi said, his smile absolutely beaming.

"Awww that was so sweet hyung!" Taehyung said with a big smile.

"Ok enough of this sappy stuff. I need to get ready for bed. It was a pleasure to get to know you, y/n, and I'm sure I will see you around." Hoseok laughed, standing up and stretching.

"You too, Hoseok. Sleep well!" I replied as he gave a slight wave and headed to his room.

"You want me to show you around?" Yoongi suggested, making me feel extremely excited at the prospect.

"Of course! That would be amazing!" I replied, unable to keep from grinning.

"Come on, I'll show you." he said, standing up from the couch. I got up and followed close by him as he took me around a little bit, showing me which member's room was behind which door until he got to his room, opening the door slowly. I looked around as he pushed a few items of clothing off of his bed and clearing his throat a couple of times. He seemed almost nervous and it was quite adorable.

"You can have a seat, i-if you want." He said, motioning to his bed. I giggled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. I was unable to keep the smile off of my face as I watched him actually fidget a little bit.

"I like your room, it's very nice and relaxing. "I said, still grinning at him.

"I'm glad you like it but what are you smiling so much about? " he chuckled, sitting on the bed next to me.

"You seem nervous, and it's kind of cute." I giggled, making him scrunch his forehead and look at me oddly for a second before breaking out into a grin of his own.

"Shut up." he laughed, playfully shoving my arm.

"I'm serious! It is pretty damn adorable." I replied, still giggling.

"Give me a break here, I've never brought a girl to my room before." he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around. Really? I was the first girl to be in his room ever?

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease you. I really do just think it's cute." I smiled.

"Guys usually don't like being called cute, but for some reason I kind of like it when you say it." he said, looking even more embarrassed.

"That is even cuter." I giggled, making him laugh and shake his head.

"So....since you are staying the night here....do you want to just lay in bed for a while?" he asked, turning to face me. I nodded, to which I received a kiss on the forehead before he stood up off the bed. He pulled me to the bathroom where he did his nightly routine, chatting on and off throughout the process. Despite everything we had done together, this actually felt like one of the more intimate things we had shared together.   When we finished, we went back to his room and I slipped my pants and bra off, leaving me in my shirt and panties. He laid in bed in his boxers and a t-shirt before flipping the covers back for me to climb in.  I began feeling almost shy as I climbed into bed with him, feeling my face flush.  We laid there quietly for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked over at me.

"Babygirl, this might sound a little strange but, can I just hold you?" he asked.  I felt like my heart might literally burst as I nodded slowly.  He lifted his arm up as I scooted over and laid against him.  I wrapped my leg over his and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me and let out a soft sigh.  I closed my eyes and savored everything I could about this moment; the warmth of his body, the smell of his shirt, the sound of his heart thrumming in his chest, the soft touches of his hand as it glided over the bare skin of my arm.

"I'm so glad we are here right now." I finally said, resisting the urge to nuzzle into him.

"I am too, more than you realize." he said softly as he kissed my head.  We laid there like that for a few moments and before I knew it, I heard the soft sounds of his breath coming from his lips.  He looked so relaxed, and it put me at ease to know that he was getting some rest. Surprisingly, I fell asleep rather quickly after that, feeling warm, comfortable and safe in his arms.   

****

The next morning I awoke, cracking my eyes open and feeling slightly disoriented at my surroundings, but quickly realized where I was when I saw Yoongi just laying there, staring at me.  I quickly wiped down my face with my hand and looked at him as a grin came over his face.

"Do I have some drool on my face or something? Or was I snoring?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"No no, not at all.  I just liked looking at you!  You look cute." he said with a chuckle.  Cute?  Me?! I was pretty sure my hair was a mess and I still had pillow lines on my face as I scrunched my face up at him.

"How can I look cute when I just wake up?" I asked, rubbing one of my eyes.

"You are always cute." he repeated, making me groan and cover my face with the covers.  He laughed and began pulling the covers down so he could see my face again.  His smile and eyes were so bright, making my heart beat so hard and fast.  This felt so different than it was before.  This felt like something more than being fuck buddies, or whatever you wanted to call this thing we were doing.

"Hey in all seriousness, I wanted to ask you something." he said, his face getting a little more intense.

"Yeah, o-of course.  What is it?" I asked, feeling a nervous rolling in my stomach.  

"I have really been thinking and I don't know how the logistics will work, or what PD-nim will say...but I was really wondering if you wanted to start seeing each other officially..." he trailed off. I felt my heart literally stop beating for a moment as my eyes widened.

"Seeing each other officially?" I repeated, feeling dumbfounded.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, y/n?" he asked, biting his lip afterwards.  For the first time since I met him, I allowed myself to fangirl...out loud. I squealed and rolled forward, wrapping my arms around his neck as he chuckled.  I began kissing his cheek over and over as I became overwhelmed with joy.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.  Yoongi I have liked you so long, but I have been keeping my feelings to myself because I knew what you said in the beginning of this, that this could never be a relationship.  I have wanted it with you for so long, and I can't believe it's finally happening!" I squealed with excitement.

"Have you really?" he asked, running his hand over my head and holding the back of it gently.

"Yes, I have...really." I said softer, as my kisses traveled to his jawline.  He hummed softly as I continued to place soft pecks against his jaw until I reached his chin.  He lowered his face to cause my lips to collide against his, making me instantly feel that electricity shoot through my body.  He sucked in a deep breath through his nose as he pulled me closer to him, kissing me deeper.

"God I've missed you." he breathed between kisses, making me almost whimper at those words.

"I've missed you too." I replied, reaching up and carding my fingers through this hair, making him moan in to the kiss.  

"I want to take you right here, right now, but if I do, you have got to promise to be quiet." he said, his breathing now heavy.  I nodded quickly as he leaned back in and kissed me hard, his tongue exploring my mouth. I ran my hands all along his body, gripping at the edge of his boxers, pulling him flush into me.  I could feel his manhood pressing into me, making me all the more excited.  

"I want you." I said in a breathy voice as he began kissing down my neck.

"Oh you will have me.  Turn over baby and I will let you have me right now." he said, nipping at my neck and making me gasp.  

"Hands and knees, Daddy?" I asked, a smile spreading across my lips as he stilled.

"Mmm you know what I like.  Hands and knees babygirl." he commanded, making me almost tremble in anticipation. I slipped my panties off and assumed the position, looking at him over my shoulder as he slipped his boxers off.

"I'm so ready for you.  I have missed the way only you can make me feel." I said, bracing myself for his first thrust in.

"Damn right, babygirl. No one else better make my girlfriend feel this way." he replied as he began to slide his tip back and forth over my core.  I shuddered and whimpered, biting down on my lip as he began to slide into me slowly.  We both let out very quiet, soft moans in unison as he pressed his hips flush to my ass, sinking in completely.  I lowered my arms and pushed my face into the pillow so I could let out an unrestrained groan as he began thrusting into me, gripping onto the bottom of my shirt to pull me into him.  He began pivoting his hips at the most perfect angle to make my body begin twitching as my g-spot began being stimulated just right.

"Oh God, fuck me Daddy." I moaned loudly into the pillow as I heard him grunting quietly behind me.

"Jesus, you feel incredible.  I don't know how long I will last at this rate." he huffed, his hips slapping against my ass as he continued to thrust into me.

"I'm not going to last either.  You make me feel so good." I repeated in a whimper.  He leaned his top half forward over my body, caging me below him as he began thrusting a more intense but slower pace.  His dick dragged perfectly against every spot inside me, making me grip the sheets tightly.

"Fuck, you are getting so tight babygirl.  I'm getting close." he almost panted into my ear.

"Me too, Daddy." I whimpered, feeling my climax climbing closer and closer to a release.  He kissed my shoulder right before he began thrusting a little faster, his breathing getting faster and heavier.

"I'm gonna cum, cum with me." he said, as his hips began to falter slightly in their rhythm. 

"Yes, I'm cumming." I groaned loudly into the pillow as I felt my climax wash over me suddenly at the thought of Yoongi cumming with me.  He groaned one low, deep groan as he continued to thrust for another few moments before stilling in me.  He rolled us onto our sides somehow, without slipping out of me, kissing my neck and shoulder as we relaxed there together.  I still couldn't believe that Min Yoongi had asked me to be his girlfriend.  I was waiting to wake up and still be at my place, miserable and alone.  He kissed my shoulder a few more times before he began to chuckle.

"What is it?" I asked, turning my head to see him slightly.

"It's gonna be fun sneaking you out of here for a shower with me." he laughed, making me feel a moment of panic.  I had to sneak into a SHARED bathroom to take a shower with Yoongi.  Somehow I did not picture this going well...at all.    

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	19. Morning Shenanigans

> "Come on, now is as good a time as any. I think most everyone is still asleep." he said as peeked the door open.  He looked down the hallway and opened the door.      
> 
> "If you're sure." I whispered back.  He nodded as he walked down the hallway with me close behind him, following close.  We moved almost completely silently until we snuck into the bathroom, closing the door behind us.  He reached into the shower and turned it on as I began to undress.  He quickly shed his clothes as well and got into the shower, groaning as the water hit him.  I smiled and slipped in to the shower as well, wrapping my arms around him and hugging tightly to him.       
> 
> "Mmmm that's nice." he said in a low voice, making me get chills.  I began running my hands back and forth over his abdomen and chest as he let out a deep sigh.
> 
> "What is it?" I asked, kissing his damp skin.
> 
> "Oh nothing, just relaxed and happy." he said, making me grin like an idiot. To hear him say those two words together, made me feel even more relief and happiness than I already felt.  
> 
> "I am so happy to hear that, you have no idea." I said, squeezing him a little tighter.  He chuckled as he turned around and faced me, smiling widely.  He cupped my cheek with his wet hand as he pulled me closer to him, letting his lips softly brush mine.  We stood there in the warm water for a few moments, kissing each other gently.  Just as he brushed his tongue against my lips we both heard the door open, causing us to still completely.
> 
> "Hey hyung, it's just me." Namjoon said, making my heart stop for a brief moment.  Yoongi held one finger up to his mouth to signal my silence before he responded.
> 
> "Sorry, I know you are usually the first to shower, but I needed it." he said, reaching for one of the many shampoos lining the shelf.  
> 
> "It's alright, I took one last night actually.  Did PD-nim contact you yet this morning?" Namjoon responded, making me swallow.
> 
> "I haven't looked at my phone yet this morning, so I'm not sure." Yoongi replied, just casually washing his hair while I felt like a nervous wreck.
> 
> "Ah, it's just about the photo shoot tomorrow.  Apparently the weather is supposed to be pretty nasty so they moved the shoot location indoors in a studio." Namjoon said as he turned on the water in the sink.  I could hear the sound of him beginning to brush is teeth, making me almost feel relieved.  He must not have known I was in here.
> 
> "Good, no standing around in the rain." Yoongi replied, continuing to wash his hair.  There was silence for a few more minutes, save for the sounds of Yoongi rinsing out his hair in the shower and Namjoon brushing his teeth, making me still feel like I had to almost hold my breath.
> 
> "I am glad you did bring Y/N over, she seems like a really nice girl." Namjoon said suddenly, making my heart suddenly speed up at the mention of my name.
> 
> "She is." Yoongi responded, looking at me with a smile as he began to condition his hair.
> 
> "I look forward to getting to know her more.  And I'm glad you are happy now.  I know this has been a particularly rough month on you, so seeing you as happy as you were last night, was a relief for me.  We really all have been worried about you." Namjoon replied, making my chest feel tight.  Yoongi looked at me with a sad smile and leaned over placing his forehead against mine.
> 
> "Thank you, Namjoon.  That really means a lot." Yoongi replied while cupping my cheeks.
> 
> "No problem. I'll catch you later." he said as we heard the door open and shut.  I let out a loud breath as Yoongi began to chuckle, kissing my lips softly.
> 
> "That was a close one." I giggled, feeling like I could finally relax again. We began to switch places in the shower, until a noise made me my heart go back in my throat.
> 
> "Thank God, I've have to pee so bad." we heard a voice say as the door opened again, making me stiffen all over again. 
> 
> "Kook, don't you dare flush." Yoongi said, making me blush as I heard Jungkook begin using the bathroom.
> 
> "Don't worry, I won't scald you hyung.  I am actually surprised I slept so well and that you are up so early." Jungkook replied as I heard the toilet lid shut.
> 
> "What do you mean?" Yoongi asked as I tried to wash my hair as casually as Yoongi had.
> 
> "I mean, I am surprised I didn't hear you two going at it last night.  I thought you would have woken the neighbors and you will still be knocked out this morning after using up all your energy." he giggled, turning the sink on.
> 
> "Yah, you punk!   For your information, we actually just slept last night.  It was so good having her back, I was happy just to sleep with her." Yoongi replied, making my heart flutter.
> 
> "Awwww hyung that is so sweet!  I liked her, she is funny." he giggled, making me smile.
> 
> "She is pretty funny.  I'm glad you guys all seem to like her, because I don't know how it's gonna work out yet, but I asked her to be my girlfriend last night." Yoongi said, making me blush.
> 
> "OH MY GOD! Congratulations hyung, that is amazing!" Jungkook shouted, as I  tried not to laugh.  
> 
> "Thanks Jungkook." he replied, smiling at me big.  
> 
> "That is great, really!  I think she is going to--hyung is Noona in there with you?" he said, making me stop dead still and my eyes widen.
> 
> "What makes you think that?" Yoongi asked, trying to hide his amusement.
> 
> "Well, unless you started wearing lacy purple panties, I think she's in there with you." Jungkook responded.  Yoongi busted out laughing, making me give up the charade and begin giggling myself.
> 
> "Sorry, Jungkook." I said, conditioning my hair.
> 
> "Th-that's fine, I'll uh...I'll finish my morning routine later.  Enjoy!" he said quickly as we heard the door open.
> 
> "Me next!" We heard Hoseok shout at the entryway of the door.
> 
> "DON'T go in there hyung!" Jungkook replied. 
> 
> "What, why?" Hoseok fired back.
> 
> "Just trust me." Jungkook answered as he shut the door. Yoongi and I both laughed as we were finally left alone again.  We continued to talk about it and laugh throughout the rest of the shower.  When we got out, Yoongi handed me a towel and began drying himself off. He flushed the toilet as I began putting my clothes back on, giggling as I grabbed my lacy purple panties.  We walked back to the room, Yoongi still in a towel so he could get dressed.  I couldn't take my eyes off of him for a single moment, realizing that someone as amazing as he was, was now my boyfriend.
> 
> "I'm going to go talk to PD-nim this afternoon about us and I will let you know what he says.  Don't worry too much though, he really is very nice and always pushes for our happiness." Yoongi said, pulling a shirt on over his head.
> 
> "I will do my best not to worry." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on him.  He chuckled and kissed my forehead before we separated.
> 
> "You want some breakfast?" he asked, opening the door.
> 
> "Sure." I replied as he offered me his hand.  I held it as we walked hand in hand to the dining room where several of the members were eating already.
> 
> "There's the man of the hour." Jungkook grinned, but turning a little pink when we made eye contact.
> 
> "Good morning, Noona!" Jimin smiled as I sat next to him at the breakfast table.
> 
> "Good morning Jimin, good morning everyone." I greeted as Yoongi sat down beside me.
> 
> "Soooo I'm going to talk to PD-nim today.  But I thought you guys needed to know something; I'm not just talking to him about her and I seeing each other, she actually agreed to be my girlfriend last night." Yoongi said, making Hoseok choke on his sip of coffee and Jin stop mid bite.
> 
> "That's amazing, hyung! I'm so happy to see you both together!" Taehyung beamed as Jimin let out a slight squeal beside me.  
> 
> "I already knew." Jungkook bragged, making Yoongi shove at his arm playfully.
> 
> "When did he tell you, when you two were in the shower this morning?" Namjoon said, walking up to the table to join.  It was my turn to stop mid bite as our eyes met.
> 
> "How did you know?" Yoongi smirked.
> 
> "I've done your laundry, hyung.  I don't think I ever remember coming across anything like what I saw on the floor of the bathroom, unless you have taken up wearing panties." Namjoon grinned.
> 
> "Well, you know, they are pretty comfortable." Yoongi replied, making me almost choke spit out my food.
> 
> "Oh my God, Yoongi!" Jin laughed as the rest of them began laughing at Yoongi's remark as Namjoon shrugged with a smirk.
> 
> "That's why you wouldn't let me go in there this morning! HAH!" Hoseok laughed, looking at Jungkook.
> 
> "Oh my God, Noona, I just realized I went to the bathroom with you in there. I'm so sorry!" Jungkook said, covering his cheeks with his hands.
> 
> "It's ok Jungkook, you didn't know I was in there." I laughed.
> 
> "Still!  Aish this is embarrassing." he said, rubbing the back of his head.
> 
> "It's fine, I promise.  I'm sorry for being the one to invade you guys' private space!" I said, feeling my face get hotter.
> 
> "Nonsense." Yoongi said, leaning over and kissing my cheek, making several of the guys make cute noises.
> 
> "Yah, you can't do this to us before breakfast." Jin said, smiling as he chewed. _(Idk why but I just imagined him chewing like RJ LMAO)_
> 
> "I'll be out of your way soon, I promise." I said, grinning at Jin.
> 
> "Wait, why?  You're not in the way!" Yoongi said, making my stomach get butterflies.  Now that the constant wonder of what I was to him was out of the way, every time he said or did anything sweet, it made me ache even worse with such affection for him.
> 
> "I know, but you have to go talk to Bang PD, plus I do have to get a few things done today." I said, smiling at him.
> 
> "I suppose you are right." he said, almost seeming like he was pouting.
> 
> "Don't worry, we will see each other again really soon, right?" I asked, searching his eyes.
> 
> "Of course." he replied, holding my hand under the table.  As we finished our breakfast together and everyone was talking pleasantly, I could only think one thing; I sure hope his meeting with Bang PD went well, and that this wouldn't be our last breakfast as a couple.
> 
> ___________________________  
>  ___________________________


	20. Chapter 20

That night I felt like a nervous wreck.  I had since gone home and Yoongi had continued about his busy day.  He told me his meeting with Bang PD was at 6, and it was now closer to 7 and I still hadn't heard anything.  I was a nervous wreck until my phone dinged for a notification, making my stomach drop.

**Daddy: Babygirl, I just got out of the meeting.  Got one more thing to do, then we can talk about what happened.  Is it ok if I come by?**

**Armyluv: Of course.  Taehee is due home any time now, so if you do come over, make sure you are prepared.**

**Daddy: Face mask and cap, got it.**

**Armyluv: See you soon!**

I let out a long breath and relaxed back into the couch, trying not to worry anymore, but I couldn't help it.  He seemed ok over text message, but it is really hard to tell how someone is feeling over texts sometimes.  I tried to relax into the couch and not dwell on it, but it was nearly impossible.  I was unsuccessful at any attempt to distract myself but thankfully, Taehee came home, not allowing my mind time to wander in the silence.

"Hey, did you have a good trip?" I asked as she shut the door, letting out a sigh. 

"Yeah, it wasn't bad.  Thankfully I won't have to go back out of town for another couple of weeks or so, so it will give me a break from all this travel." she huffed, putting her suitcase down.

"I'm glad you are back, I've missed you around here." I said, smiling at her as I got up from the couch.

"I've missed you too, girl!  Something smells really really good. Did you cook?" She asked, looking over at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, actually there is some stew on the stove." I said, leaning against the island.

"Ohhh my God, yes.  I haven't eaten all day." She squealed, rushing around the island and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"I hope you like it." I said, as she served herself a bowl, holding her face over it and taking a deep breath.  She grabbed a spoon and groaned as she took her first bite.

"If I was in to girls, I would so wife you." she said, giving me a look.  I laughed and sat on the stool across from her as she took another bite.

"I'm happy that you like it." I replied as she began eating faster.

"Like it?  This is heaven!" she responded after swallowing her bite of food.  I heard my phone ding for a notification and saw that Yoongi texted to say he was on his way.

"So Taehee?  I um...that guy is on his way over and we are going to talk.  This time, just talk I swear." I said, biting my lip nervously.

"Wait wait, the guy you didn't hear from for forever?  The guy you were acting all mopey over?  That one?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that one.  He had very good reasons though, and we actually are doing great now." I said, smiling like an idiot.  Taehee let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Whatever makes you happy, y/n." she said as she sighed again.

"It's different this time, Taehee.  He asked me to be his girlfriend." I said softly, feeling the fluttering in my chest.

"Omo, seriously?!  You go from barely hearing from the guy and now he wants to be your boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"It is complicated.  That is actually why he is coming over, we have to talk about it." I replied, playing with my hands.

"Just please be careful. You have already gotten hurt once, I don't want to see you hurt again." she said, her voice soft.

"I know, and I am thankful to have a friend like you.  I promise, this time is different.  It was never really his fault exactly, and we said initially going into this thing that we weren't going to be in a relationship. We just started to like each other that much, to where it just happened this way." I tried to explain without going into too much detail.  She nodded in understanding and asked a few more questions that still allowed me to be vague as she ate dinner.  When I finally heard a knock at the door, it made me jump and rush to answer it.  As soon as I opened it, there he stood, and I could see his beautiful, smiling eyes.  I wrapped my arms around him as he hugged me close to him and hummed quietly.

"Mmmm hey babygirl." he said softly as I squeezed tighter.

"Hey, come on in.   You remember Taehee." I said as Yoongi gave a quick wave.

"Nice to see you again.  I won't keep you two, I've got to unpack anyway." she said, walking around and grabbing her suitcase.  As she wheeled it to her room, she winked at me and went in, shutting the door.  

"Here, let's go to my room so you can take that stuff off." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Trying to undress me already." he teased making me laugh.  I brought him inside my room and shut the door behind us as he reached for his mask.  He took it and his hat off, placing them on the desk before pulling me to him and kissing me softly.  I hummed into the kiss as he cupped my cheeks in his warm hands, the nervousness I felt earlier melting away.

"Miss me that much?" he asked with a smile as I nodded and placed a quick peck on his cheek before taking a step back.  

"I missed you too.  The entire time I was meeting with PD-nim, I couldn't stop picturing seeing you tonight." he replied as we sat on the bed.

"I'm assuming it went ok since you are here?" I asked slowly as I nervously played with my hands. 

"It actually did go very well.  PD-nim was fine with it, under one condition." he said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"And what condition would that be?" I asked, a little relieved and worried at the same time.

"We had a very long, drawn out and detailed discussion about this.  He asked that we remain secret for about two more weeks.  As you know we are in the middle of prepping for our comeback and the debut is in that amount of time.  He just doesn't want any huge news like this to distract from the music.  So we just have to keep hidden for two more weeks and then he stated we can come out to the public if we choose, just make sure we are respectful while in public." he said, making my heart race.

"So no more fucking in the company car?" I asked with a laugh.  He laughed as well shaking his head and humming afterwards.

"That was pretty hot. Yea that is probably frowned upon.  But he did say that you are welcome to come to the dorms since the other members get along well with you, but if you plan on staying overnight, we have to sneak you in because people will be nosy and all that." he replied, making me nod my head.

"Wow, he really doesn't seem too bothered by this, does he?" I asked, feeling very relieved.

"No, he is happy for me honestly. I knew he would be supportive, but I just didn't know how it would work." Yoongi replied, making me smile big.

"So just two weeks until your showcase?" I repeated, almost feeling as though it was too good to be true.

"Two weeks.  Speaking of the showcase, I managed to score you two front seat tickets to the event." he said, pulling them out of his pocket.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I didn't think you would be this excited over it." he chuckled as he hugged me back.

"Any chance to see you, and I will be watching you perform, knowing I get to hold you and kiss you later." I said, blushing at my own words.

"Will be kind of hot, seeing you from the stage, knowing that there is all that sexual tension right there in front of everyone." he said, poking his tongue in the corner of his mouth.  

"I didn't mean that! But...yeah that is kind of hot." I laughed, as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll have to make sure we get you snuck over to the dorms that night.  I mean, if you don't mind coming over really late.  It usually is by time we get done with everything." he responded, his eyes searching my face.

"I don't mind at all.  I will be looking forward to it." I replied, smiling softly at him.

"I can't stay very late tonight, baby.  I have to get up early for a photo shoot, and they will kill me if I look all groggy from staying up too late. I always get yelled at by my makeup noona." he laughed, kissing my forehead.

"I mean, you can stay the night and just leave early if you want to.  You did say you got your best sleep when you were with me, didn't you?" I asked, giving him a smirk.  

"Damn it, using my own words against me.  Ok babygirl, let me just tell them I will meet them at the dorms in the morning he said, getting out his phone.  I changed into pajamas as he texted someone and then removed most of his own clothing.  He laid down in bed and sighed as he relaxed, pulling me in to lay on his chest.  I couldn't help but smile big as I began tracing patterns around on his skin with my fingertips, making him chuckle.  

"That feels good." he said as he looked down at me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.  To just lay here and feel your skin under my hand as I softly touch you.  I've also wanted to do this" I said as I reached up and ran my fingers back through his hair, making him hum and close his eyes.

"That feels amazing, babygirl.  You are going to put me to sleep pretty fast if you keep that up." he sighed, looking at me through a small sliver in his eyes.   

"Good, get some rest." I said, placing a kiss on his chest.  I couldn't help but smile as I watched him get sleepier until his head lulled slightly to the side and his mouth parted slightly.  I laid closer into him and closed my eyes, cherishing having my sleeping boyfriend by my side.  He was a beautiful man that I could safely say I was falling head over heels in love with. 

___________________________  
___________________________

 


	21. Ready for the Show

Taehee came out of her room just as I was shutting the door after Yoongi left, still smiling like an idiot.

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna have to see more than that boy's eyes or the back of his head." she smirked, walking over to the coffee pot.

"Yeah, I know.  We actually talked about that and we can do that in a few weeks." I said, smiling back at her.

"Oh wow, I get to meet the Mr. Elusive?  Well maybe my opinion of him will improve with meeting him face to face." she said, pouring her coffee.

"I think it might improve before then.  He got us tickets to see BTS comeback in 2 weeks." I said, smirking slightly.  Taehee almost dropped the coffee pot as she gasped. She put down the coffee pot and the mug shakily as she looked over at me with wide eyes.

"How in the flying fuck did he get tickets to that?!  Those are impossible to get your hands on!  You are right, I love him now, be with him forever." she said, putting a hand over her chest and breathing heavily, making me laugh.

"I will be sure to tell him you said that.  I'm afraid to see your reaction when I tell you they are front row." I said, making her squeal.

"I cannot believe this is happening!  Oh my gosh, I'm going to get to see BTS up close!  Pinch me!" she shouted, running over at me and grabbing my arms in excitement.  I couldn't help but giggle at her and wonder how it would go when she actually met him face to face.  

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked, smiling big at her.

"It is!  I'm not going to be able to concentrate at work at all today." she said, walking slowly back over to the coffee and finishing pouring her cup. She and I shared that same problem, as I wasn't able to concentrate on a single thing at work.  It had nothing to do with the showcase, it had solely to do with the fact that one of the men on that stage was my boyfriend officially now, and I was on cloud nine.  

*****

Yoongi and I talked every day and we were able to steal a few quick moments together here and there over the next two weeks but today was the comeback showcase, and I was more nervous and excited than I could possibly express.  

"I don't think it has hit me yet.  I am going to be a matter of feet away from BTS...like...holy shit." Taehee said as we rode together in the taxi.

"Yes and in a matter of hours." I added, making her squeal.  I gave an apologetic look to the taxi driver as they drove down the road. She chatted excitedly and I couldn't help but giggle.  Several months ago, that was me.  I was still excited to see everyone, but it was different now.  When we stopped outside the venue to join the crowd of fans waiting, Taehee looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh dear God, it's finally hitting me.  Ok, I must breathe." she said, making me laugh.

"Yes, please breathe. I don't want to drag your unconscious body in there." I replied, making her laugh in response.  I was almost shaking with excitement as they opened the doors and let us in.  As we were led to our seats, I couldn't help but realize how close we actually were.  Taehee grabbed onto my arm in excitement as the show began.  By time they took the stage the crowd was screaming, Taehee right along with them.  I cheered as they began performing, all of us chanting the fanchants, army bombs waving with the beat.  Towards the end of the performance, Yoongi was now in formation close to me, making my heart flutter.  When the music stopped, and they were all bowing and waving to the crowd before getting off stage, Yoongi caught my eye and winked at me, making me blush furiously.  After it was over, Taehee was still on cloud nine, rambling on and on about how handsome they all were and how excellent their performance was.

"Omo, and Suga winked at you!  Do you think he remembers you from the concert? I mean he did take your phone." she said, making me swallow.

"Taehee." I laughed, as she smiled.

"I'm just saying!  Oh, nothing will ever beat that.  This was amazing.  Thank your boyfriend for me." she said, elbowing me.

"Speaking of...I am going to go see him this evening." I said, smiling at the thought.

"Oh are you now?  Be sure not to tell him Suga winked at you or he might get jealous." she smirked, making me laugh again. Oh if only she knew.  She was going to get to soon, and I really couldn't wait to finally tell her.

"I'm sure he won't mind.  Anyway, I'm not sure when I will be home." I said, looking at my phone.

"Ohhhh gonna go thank him properly, eh?" she asked, elbowing me again.

"Probably not.  He had to work today so he will be exhausted.  Probably going to just relax together." I said, smiling at the thought of Yoongi in my arms.

"Listen to you, you really are smitten with him aren't you?" she asked.

"I do believe I am." I replied as we pulled up outside our place.  I went inside and got showered and into some comfy clothes before my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling the butterflies flapping around already.

_"Hey babygirl. I am back at the dorms now so if you want to come over, you can."_

"Of course I want to.  I will leave here in just a minute." I replied, grinning like a fool.

_"Good, I can't wait to see you."_

"Me too.  I will see you soon." I said as he said goodbye.  I said a quick goodbye to Taehee and headed to the dorms, making sure I was more bundled up with a face mask and a hooded coat.  It seemed like a blink of an eye before I was knocking on the door of the dorms, and being welcomed in by his open arms.

"Mmm I've missed you." I said, holding him tightly to me.

"I've missed you too.  That quick glance on the stage was not nearly enough for me." he replied, pulling my face mask down and kissing my cheek.

"I agree, although Taehee did notice your wink." I giggled, taking off my coat.

"Oh did she?  What did she say?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"She said I shouldn't tell my boyfriend or he might get jealous." I answered, making him laugh. 

"I don't know, she might be right.  Suga can't have you, only I can." he said, making me grin.

"You can have me." I said, as he pulled me in and kissed me softly.

"Just to warn you, everyone is pretty tired so they may not be as talkative." he warned, walking with me hand in hand.

"That's ok, I can understand how exhausting that must be."I replied.  As we got to the living room, there was quite a bit of talking going on, despite what he said.

"Jiminie, come on.  Please don't do this again." Jin said, sitting next to Jimin on the couch.

"Hey guys!  How is everyone?" I asked, as Yoongi and I sat slowly on the other end of the couch.

"Hey Noona. It was good to see you there today." Jungkook said, giving me a beaming smile.

"I really enjoyed it! You guys did so well, it was amazing.  Everything went off perfectly." I replied as I heard Jimin let out a sigh.

"Yeah right." he said, looking at the floor.

"Jimin, please.  Don't beat yourself up." Yoongi said, his voice soft.

"What are you beating yourself up over?" I asked, as he darted his eyes up to meet mine then back to the floor.

"I messed up." he said, his voice sad.

"When?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead.

"Near the bridge, my voice cracked really badly." he replied, chewing on his lip.

"Jimin, if you did I didn't notice.  My friend Taehee that was there with me didn't notice either, and trust me, if it would have been a big deal, she would have.  You are her favorite person, and she barely took her eyes off of you, and she never mentioned it.  You guys practice these routines day in and day out.  You know them back and forth, and so you know how everything is supposed to go.  You many times will catch mistakes or flaws in a performance that no one else would.  Besides, your army loves you all so much, and they only want you to succeed. They cheer for you and support you in any way they can.  Even if you made a major mistake and forgot lyrics or messed up the choreography quite obviously, they wouldn't be upset or angry with you.  They would more be concerned, worried that you are overworking yourselves and not getting enough rest. So please don't be upset, Jimin." I said as the room quieted down.  Jimin stared at me for a moment before leaning over and giving me a quick hug.

"Thank you, Noona." he said softly before letting me out of the hug.  

"That was really sweet of you to say." Hoseok said as he gave me a big smile.

"Well it's true.  You guys really shouldn't beat yourselves up over anything.  Like, I know during concerts when one of you has to sit out because of an injury, please don't let that bother you.  We are not upset because you can't dance for us.  We are upset because you are upset.  We worry for your happiness and safety and health foremost." I replied as they all nodded.

"It's good to know how army's feel sometimes.  Reading things online, you get such conflicting information, and we just never want to let them down." Namjoon said, making me nod in appreciation.  

"I can't imagine the insane pressure you all are under.  We just want you all to be happy." I said, leaning my head against Yoongi's shoulder as he squeezed me to him.

"Speaking of, you are free and clear to come out to the world if you want now." Taehyung smiled.

"On that note, Yoongi I wondered if I might ask you something.' I said a little quietly.

"Of course." he replied, kissing my head again.

"I was wondering if I could tell Taehee tomorrow, before you decide to announce it.  I just don't want her to read about it on twitter or another form of social media." I requested. 

"I can understand that.  Sure, just let me know once you have told her and we will announce it then." he replied, lacing his fingers in mine. 

"Good, thank you." I said as he leaned his forehead on mine.  He smiled as he closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath.  We just stayed like that for several minutes until he let out  a light chuckle.

"I could fall asleep like this." he said softly, making me let out light laughter.

"And wake up with a crick in your neck.  Come on Yoongi, let's get you to bed." I said, patting his leg.  He yawned as I stood up from the couch, stretching and standing slowly, groaning slightly as he did.  

"Goodnight Noona, goodnight Yoongi hyung." Taehyung said as the rest followed.  I followed Yoongi to his room and climbed into bed as I watched him undress.  He quickly climbed in bed after, groaning as he laid down.

"Ugh, it feels so good to finally stretch out." he said as he stretched an arm around me, pulling me into him.

"I bet it does.  You have worked so hard, now it's time for you to rest." I said, running my fingers back and forth over his skin.  He hummed and closed his eyes smiling as he did.

"With you here, it makes the perfect evening." he replied, his voice already sounding groggy.  

"I agree, I could stay like this forever." I said, hearing him hum in response.  I had a little trouble falling asleep that night, realizing that tomorrow, everything would change.

_________________________  
_________________________


	22. In Front of the World

The next morning I awoke to Yoongi shifting out of bed and kissing me on the forehead.

"Hey, I have to go get ready.  We have a radio show to do in a few hours." he said softly making me nod.

"Ok, I'll get up and get out of the way." I said, sitting up.

"I still have to get ready a bit so take your time babygirl." he said, smiling down at me.

"I'm gonna tell Taehee when I get home.  She's off today and I don't work until the evening." I replied, swinging my legs out of the bed and standing up.

"Oh yeah?  Big day for you then, huh?" he replied, rubbing his head.  

"Yeah, and I'm not going to lie, I'm a little bit nervous about how she is going to react." I said, clearing my throat.

"Why is that?  You think it will be negative?"he asked, hugging me closely.

"I don't think so, it's just a big deal.  I just want her to be supportive." I shrugged, making him chuckle slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine." He said, kissing my cheek before letting me out of the hug.  He walked me to the door and I kissed him one last time before putting all of my outerwear back on and headed home.  My stomach was churning the entire ride back and it only got worse as I walked in the front door and saw Taehee dancing around the kitchen to DNA.

"I want it, this love. I want it, real love!" she hollered as she danced around the broom, making me giggle.

"Nice moves." I said, making her screech and drop the broom, only to die laughing afterwards.  She turned off the music, still laughing and clutching her stomach as she turned to face me.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she laughed, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to announce my presence." I laughed, taking off my coat.

"No worries, my heart almost dropped out of my ass, but it will come back up soon." she giggled.

"I hope so, I would hate to be responsible for that." I replied, still giggling.

"Soooo, how did it go with lover boy last night?" She asked, raising her eyebrows over and over.

"That's...that's actually something I want to talk to you about.  You might want to sit down." I said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What? Why do I need to sit down? Did that asshole do something already?" she asked, immediately launching into defensive best friend mode.

"No no, nothing like that.  I just...am going to tell you who my boyfriend is." I said, feeling nauseous.

"Why would that be something I need to sit down for? Is he one of my exes or something?" she asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't ever do that.  My boyfriend is...Min Yoongi." I said slowly as her eyes widened for a second, only to have her burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, ok.  One wink from the stage and him making that video for you and he's madly in love.  I'm mentally dating Jimin, so it's cool." She giggled.

"I know how ridiculous it sounds, but it's true." I said, biting my lip.

"Ok it was funny at first, but what are you talking about?  There is no way." she replied.

"Why do you think you have never seen his face?  Why do you think he was able to get us those tickets to the comeback?" I asked, as she stared at me blankly for a moment, only to shake her head.

"There is no way." she replied, running her hand back through her hair.

"Hang on, I will prove it to you." I said, getting out my phone.  I called Yoongi, and prayed he would answer, while Taehee looked on skeptically.  As the phone picked up, I quickly put it on speaker so she could hear him speak.

_"Hey babygirl.  Miss me that much already?"_

"Well yes, but...I just told Taehee and she is sitting here with me right now.  She doesn't believe me, not that I blame her." I replied as she wrinkled her forehead and squinted her eyes.

_"I can't exactly go on a video call right now, I just got out of the shower.  I'm running behind because SOMEONE was hogging the bathroom."_

"I'm sorry, I won't keep you.  I was more thinking...do you still happen to have that picture of us?" I asked, smiling at the memory.

_"Of course I do.  I will text it to you after we hang up."_

"Thank you, Yoongi!  I hope the interview goes well." I replied.

_"No problem.  Talk to you soon, babygirl."_

I hung up the phone as Taehee eyed me suspiciously.

"Alright, I'll give it to you, he does kind of sound like Yoongi.  But still, just because he sounds like him, and there are some similarities, don't you think you are taking this too far?" she asked, crossing her arms.  Just then my phone dinged for a notification and I grinned as I opened it and held my phone to my chest.

"Prepare yourself, Taehee." I said, turning the phone to her.  Her eyes went wide as she reached and grabbed my phone, pulling it toward her.

"Omo! That is...that is...you and and M-Min Yoongi, right here in this kitchen!!" she said, staring at the photo.

"That day you caught us in the kitchen? Yeah, Jimin took this for us later that day."I replied as she gasped and looked up at me.

"Jimin?  Park Jimin??!  Jimin took this picture. Meaning Jimin was in this house, my house! OH MY GOD!" She said, looking like she was going to jump from the couch.

"Yeah, he and Taehyung have both been here." I said, making her drop my phone to the couch and put her hands on her head.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she opened them again and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me this?  You had something this big happen and you hid it from me? I thought we were closer than that, y/n." She said, her voice softer now.

"One reason, was because I was afraid of this reaction right here. Another is because we were asked to keep it secret until after the comeback.  I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't." I said, feeling worried.  She looked down at her hands for a moment and then back up at me, hitting my arm playfully.

"Yah! How could you not tell me that Park Jimin was in this house?!" she grinned, making me let out a sigh of relief.

"He actually spent the night here...in your bed." I said, dragging out those last three words.

"WHAT?! He s-slept in my bed? MY BED?! D-did you wash the sheets after?" she asked, making me laugh.

"Actually, I don't think I did, I'm sorry." I replied.

"Holy shit, I slept on sheets that Park Jimin slept on.  Oh...my...God." she said, plopping backwards on the couch.  

"When their schedules settle down, you will at least get to meet Yoongi face to face." I said, smiling at her.

"Jesus, I have technically met him several times now and...he was all over you...I just can't wrap my head around this." she said, laughing in disbelief.

"I still have trouble believing it most days." I replied.

"So wait, you had to keep it a secret until the comeback, and now you don't? " she asked, sitting back up.

"Yeah, we are allowed to "come out" to the public now, and I have no idea how he is going to do it." I said, feeling nervous at the thought.

"Oh yeah?  What if he does so on the radio today?" she asked, seeming more excited than I was.

"He said that once we have clearance, if anyone asks a direct question, he won't lie, but he said he is trying to figure out how he wants to announce it." I replied, beginning to feel a little bit more relaxed.

"So tell me, did this all start with that video?" she asked, turning to face me more.  I then began telling her the whole thing from start to finish about how we met and what led us up to right now.  

"You are living every fan's dream, you know that right?" she asked, laughing.

"I know, I really am.  In the very beginning, it started out that way.  I would pinch myself at the thought that Min Yoongi wanted anything to do with me.  Now, it's more that I can't believe someone as amazing as he is likes me enough to be my boyfriend." I replied, smiling.

"You are the luckiest girl I know.  Well, whenever he can, he needs to come over here and preferably bring Jimin with him." she said, making me smirk.

"They are all so nice.  I will see if I can get him to bring someone but a lot of times their schedules are so busy that he sneaks away late after everything is done and comes here.  I imagine all that is going to change once he is revealed to be dating someone.  People will be watching him more closely, so he will just have to be careful." I responded.

"Oh shit, the radio show is about to come on." she said, jumping up from the couch and turning the radio to the correct station.  We both sat there and listened, laughing along at the silly things the radio host had them do.  

_Radio Host: Now, I hear there is even more excitement that the world has to look forward to, am I right?_

_RM: I mean, we have a tour planned sometime in the future, and we are always working hard on new things._

_Radio Host: Which brings us to Suga, anything exciting to share with us?_

_Suga: I uhhh....*nervous laughter* I'm not sure what you are getting at._

_Radio Host: Oh come on, you mean you don't have ANYTHING to tell all of our listeners today?_

_Suga: W-Well...um...yeah I have something pretty amazing going on right now.  I recently started dating someone and we are pretty happy._

_Radio Host: *several moments of silence* O-Oh wow, that was some news!  I was referring to your mixtape coming up but WOW!_

_*Members laughing*_

_J-Hope: He couldn't wait to get that out there too._

_Suga: Sorry about that.  I guess that has been on my mind today.  Well, there you have it._

_Radio Host: Come on now, we need more information than that!  Who is she? What is she like?_

_Suga: She is beautiful and funny, she makes me laugh and smile and has really been a major influence on me, in a positive way._

_Jungkook: We really never have seen Suga hyung happier._

After that, they directed a few more questions to the tour and a few caller questions, as I sat there, mouth open.

"Well, I guess he couldn't wait to tell everyone." she giggled, turning the radio off.  I sat there in stunned silence for quite some time, jumping when my phone finally rang.

_"Babygirl, I am so sorry I didn't give you some heads up. I was shocked that it slipped out like that.  You have been infecting my thoughts so much that I guess I just couldn't wait to tell the world and twisted the questions to fit my need to tell everyone."_

"Yoongi, it's ok, don't worry.  I'm happy that everyone finally knows." I said, unable to keep from smiling.

 _"Aish, anyway, um did you get Taehee to believe you?"_  

"Yes, but she is chomping at the bit to meet you of course." I laughed.

_"That's good at least.  We are heading back to the dorms now, but I have to go straight to the studio for dance practice.  I will call you later when I'm out."_

"Ok, I will talk to you soon." I said as he hung up. The rest of the day, I was floating in a fog, a happy and blissful feeling following me everywhere I went.  I was Min Yoongi's girlfriend, and now the world could know of our affection and we no longer had to hide.

________________________________  
________________________________

**(A/N: I know this seems like an ending but not yet! lol)**   
  



	23. Media Whirlwind

The next couple weeks was a complete mess.  The feedback from the public was very mixed about our relationship.  Some armys were supportive, some were pretty bitter and angry, some were just outright hateful.  We knew this would happen, but it still bothered me that someone who had works so hard and puts his heart and soul into everything he does was getting such negative feedback, all because of me.  Even though he said that those who didn't support him and his decision could fuck off, I knew deep down that it had to bother him.  There had been several news articles about it in the tabloids and on the internet, but I tried to stay away from that after seeing all of the negative comments.  I couldn't care less what they had to say about me, but when they said nasty or derogatory things about Yoongi, I could stand it.  Thankfully, I think he had been too busy with the comeback to notice.  We hadn't been able to see each other much because of it, but tonight we had plans to meet for dinner.  I promised myself I would stay in a good mood today, and not look at any of the media frenzy that was taking place.  I had to work a few hours in the afternoon, so I slept in a little bit and got ready for work, all daydreaming about my wonderful boyfriend.  Taehee was out of town again and I was secretly hoping he would come back with me after dinner, but I know how crazy things had been for him recently so I wasn't going to press the matter.  I got ready to leave for work, but nothing prepared me for what came next.  I opened my door to see a dozen or more reporters and cameramen hanging around.  They began bombarding me with questions as I tried to squeeze through them and get to work.  How did they find out where I lived and who I was? We had been careful at Yoongi's prodding, to keep my identity secret for a while until everything calmed down a bit. They were throwing a hundred questions at me until I hailed a cab and rushed inside, taking a deep breath.  I leaned my head back and took a deep, shaky breath in and let it out slowly.  All I could do was hope they wouldn't be waiting for me when I got back form work.  Sadly, I didn't even have time to think about it, because as we pulled up to work, there were several more waiting outside.  I let out a deep sigh and exited the cab, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible.  I was almost to the entrance before I was surrounded by people.  I pushed my way through them until I got inside and brushed myself off. 

"Y/N!" Dokyung called out, as I made my way in the back.

"Hey Dokyung." I responded, fixing my clothes.

"Y/N, is it true? Are you really dating Suga?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, it's true." I replied clocking in and walking toward the bar.

"I mean...wow. I'm just...wow." he replied, making me sigh.  I tried to keep busy with my work, but we only had about two customers in the first couple of hours, making time drag on.  Shortly into the third hour of my shift, the my supervisor came over and waved me over.  I walked across the large room, feeling Dokyung's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Y/N, can you please follow me to my office?" He asked in a pleasant tone.  I nodded and followed him across the lobby, where I felt several more eyes of people staring at me as I passed.  As we entered his office, he motioned for me to sit down before closing the door behind us.  He sat behind his desk and let out a deep sigh, wrinkling his forehead as he looked at me.

"Is something wrong sir?" I asked, folding my hands and placing them on my lap to keep from fidgeting.

"Y/N, as you know, I am only the manager of the restaurant and bar.  I have no say when decisions are made above my level." He started out, his eyes looking sad.  I began to get a sinking feeling in my stomach as he continued.

"Sir...what decision?" I asked, as he let out another sigh.

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid we have to let you go." he replied, as my heart dropped.

"You're firing me? Why?!" I asked, completely astounded at this sudden decision.

"This was the hotel manager's decision, not mine.  I fought for you, I really did.  I told him you are always punctual, you never call in sick, and you are a hard worker.  But as soon as people found out who you were last night, reporters and photographers, as well as fans started showing up outside.  Every time we chase them away, more come in their place, many of the fans angry and shouting.  We have had several hotel guests complain and several cancellations today due to those crowds.  I tried to explain that this is only temporary and it will die down, but he said he was not willing to lose business over it.  I'm so sorry y/n." he explained.  I felt almost numb as I nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Thank you for trying to fight for me, sir.  I will return my uniform when things have calmed down." I replied, standing up.

"Take your time.  I'm so sorry again." he replied as he stood from behind his desk. I nodded and turned around, opening the office door.  I began to walk toward the door as Dokyung called out to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, shuffling to the edge of the lounge.

"I was fired, so I guess I am going home.  It was nice working with you, Dokyung." I said, giving him a sad smile.

"Wait, what?!  Why?" he asked, his face twisted in confusion and concern.

"Apparently I bring to much negative publicity.  I will see you around, I need to go." I said, turning and walking out of the lounge, heading for the front door.  I sighed and braced myself to push through the crowd and shouting until I reached a couple of parked cabs, rushing into one.  

"Where to, miss?" the cab driver asked, making me think for a moment. I couldn't go home, there were swarms of them outside my house. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I gave him the address near the dorms that I usually stopped at.   When I arrived, I walked slowly toward the dorms, feeling dragged down by everything.  I got through security and walked up to the door, knocking on it softly.  I stood there a minute or two until it opened to reveal a smiling Jin on the other side.

"Y/N! I didn't expect to see you here today!  Come on in." he said, backing up.

"Thank you, Jin.  I know I should have called before I came but...but I didn't really know where to go right now." I said, chewing my lip as he shut the door behind us.

"Yoongi is in his studio right now, but what do you mean you didn't know where to go?  Is everything ok?" he asked, wrinkling up his forehead.

"The media found out who I was.  They were at my house, at my job..." I said, following him into the living room area.

"Oh gosh, was it really bad?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you guys go through." I replied, sitting down near him.

"You can tell me, you know.  I remember what it was like when we first started to be in the public eye.  It is overwhelming and frightening sometimes." he responded, making me feel a little more at ease.

"Apparently it was pretty bad at the resort...bad enough for them to fire me." I said, picking at my fingers.

"What?  They fired you because of some media attention? That is horrible and ridiculous!" he said, scooting forward.

"I mean it's not like this was going to be a career or anything, but this was my means of income. Just sucks is all." I shrugged leaning back into the couch.

"I'm sorry, y/n. Have you been holding up ok about everything else?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I have.   I think the hardest part about this entire thing, is seeing all the negative things people say about Yoongi. I don't care what they say about me, they don't know me. In truth, they don't really know him, but he's been in the public eye for so long that many people think they do. And just because they have supported him, they think it gives them the right to decide how he should live his life. They've said some very rude and hateful things and it just bothers me when he has given his all for Bangtan and for armys for years." I replied, shrugging.

"I know sort of how you feel.   I have seen some of the things they have been saying too, and I can truly say that I'm very disappointed. Thankfully, the majority of armys are not like that. And those who are were never really true supporters in the first place." He replied, making me nod.

"Do I hear Noona?" Jimin said, coming out from the back, smiling big.  I couldn't help but smile back, his smile being so infectious.

"I gotta make a couple calls, but I will be back.  Yoongi should be home soon, but if you want, I can let him know you are here."Jin said, standing up as Jimin rushed over and took his place on the couch.

"No, that's ok.  I don't want to interrupt his work.  Thank you, Jin." I said as he nodded and left the room.  Jimin and I chatted for a little while, eventually joined by Taehyung and Jungkook.  

"Look who's home!" Jin shouted as he walked into the room.  As I locked eyes with Yoongi, I stood from the couch and saw him break into a beautiful smile. 

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise, I thought you had to work!  How is my babygirl?" he asked, walking over and wrapping me up in a hug.   I hummed and rested my head in his neck, squeezing him tightly to me.

"I'm glad to see you."I said, letting out a sigh, but still smiling at the feeling of being safe in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you too.  How long have you been waiting here?" he asked as he leaned back and smiled at me.

"Just a couple of hours or so." I said, smiling back at him.

"Oh, did they let you off of work early?" he asked, still just holding me in his arms.

"Sort of." I replied, looking away from his gaze.

"Sort of?  What's that supposed to mean?"he asked, making me look back at him

"I got fired today." I said, barely audible.

"What? Why?!" he asked, his face turning angry.

"The media found out who I was and I guess the hotel manager didn't like all that attention being brought." I said, shrugging.

"Oh babe, I am so sorry.  That is fucking ridiculous!  I should go up there and talk to the manager myself!"he said, wrinkling his forehead.

"If he doesn't like media attention, I highly doubt that would be helpful." I chuckled, as he let out a sigh.

"I've been worried about this happening.  I wish I could keep you hidden away from the media's prying eyes and all the negativity." he said, hugging me closer again and kissing my forehead.

"It's ok, Yoongi. I appreciate the thought though." I replied, kissing his cheek.

"I'm assuming they were at your house too?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead again.

"Yeah, they were there already when I left for work.  That's why I came here, I really didn't want to face them after all that at work." I replied, making him nod.

"Well, I'm sure the guys won't mind if you stay here for a few days until maybe things calm down a little bit.  I will be in and out with different things I have to do on the schedule, but I would be happy to have you stay here with me." he said, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"I would like that very much." I replied, smiling at him.  The thought of being with him for several days together with him, made me smile and feel warm and content, despite the craziness of the day.  I was with my Yoongi, and that was all that mattered at that moment.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	24. Announcements

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

I hated seeing her like this.  She was really bothered, I could tell, but she wouldn't let me see it.  She put on the bright smile and laughed and carried on like nothing was wrong, but I could see it behind her eyes.  I sat back on the couch and let out a sigh, wishing there was something I could do without her worrying.

"Can't sleep?" Jin said as he came around the corner with a water bottle.

"No, she fell asleep and I didn't want to keep her up.  I feel so bad for her, hyung." I said, feeling heavy hearted.

"She has been through a lot these past few weeks. Everything in her life is changing, and as you well know, the fame is harder for some people.  But you want to know something pretty amazing about your girlfriend?" he asked, sitting down near me.

"Well I think everything about her is pretty amazing, but sure." I grinned, making Jin chuckle and shake his head

"When I talked to her earlier today before you got home, she was most worried about you.  She worried about the negativity that was surrounding you, not her." he replied with a smile.  I felt my chest tighten at his confession, making me swallow hard.

"She...she really was most concerned about me?" I asked, still feeling my heart aching.  

"She was.  You are facing a lot right now too.  I know you are trying to ignore it, but there has been some backlash.  But I refuse to let you face this alone, you know.  We are all behind you, but there is something I think I can do about it.  Let me just talk to PD-nim tomorrow and I think things will even out shortly." he replied.

"I appreciate it Jin." I said, feeling warm at heart.

"There is something else I wanted to ask you.  Since I'm already going to talk to PD-nim tomorrow, there is something else I could talk to him about.  As you know, we are going to be going on tour soon.  With all the negativity and everything surrounding you two, being away from each other for a long time might be difficult.  Since she now doesn't have a job holding her back...what would you think about asking if we can bring her on tour with us?" Jin asked, making my eyes go wide.

"You really think PD-nim would be ok with that? I mean we are so busy and barely have room to breathe." I asked, still shocked at his suggestion.

"Well, I think he may be open to it, but if she was an employee of the same company, then they wouldn't have a reason to say no." he replied.

"Wait, what?" I asked, curious as to what he was really suggesting.  
          
"She doesn't have a job.  She could work for the company in an administrative position, or as an assistant and then she could come with us." Jin smiled.

"That is genius, hyung!" I said, smiling brightly, feeling a little lighter already.

"It was actually Namjoon's idea.  I wouldn't say anything to her until I've talked to PD-nim, just in case, but I really don't think there will be any issues." he responded. 

"Thank you so much, hyung." I said, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"Of course.  Maybe now you can get some sleep." he added, getting up off of the couch.

"Yeah, that does put my mind at ease quite a bit.  You sleep well, hyung." I said, standing up with him.  With that, I felt so much lighter, heading back to my room where my sleeping angel was waiting.  I snuck in quietly and slid into the bed behind her, curving my body to hers as she took a sharp breath in.

"Yoongi?" she asked, her voice so sleepy and cute sounding.

"Sorry to wake you, babe.  I couldn't sleep so I was up for a bit.  I'm back now though, so go back to sleep and get some rest." I said, kissing her neck softly before laying my head down and holding her close.

"Mkay. Goodnight Yoongi." she said in a quiet voice. 

"Goodnight babygirl." I said, smiling as she snuggled more into me.  With my mind more at ease, I quickly fell asleep with her in my arms.

*****

"Ok, the bathroom is all yours. I told the guys you are going to take a shower, so this bathroom is banned for the next thirty minutes." I said as I opened the door.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked, biting her lip.  Damn it.

"I wish I could but I actually have to talk to Jin hyung this morning about something pretty important.  But you go ahead, I'll see you shortly." I said, smiling at her.  She smiled back as she began to unbutton her shirt, making me swallow.

"Ok, Daddy." she grinned, making all the blood rush from my head to my groin.

"And on that note, I am leaving or I will really be in trouble.  Enjoy your shower baby girl." I said, as I quickly exited to hear her giggling.  Great, I had a semi while I walked back to the living room, only to be greeted by Jin and Namjoon.  Namjoon had a smirk on his face as I sat down and crossed my legs.

"So, you talked to him already?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Yes, we did.  He said that she was welcome to join the company, and there were actually a couple of positions open to someone entry level.  The one that would keep her closest to you, would be one of the assistants.  Also, about the other thing...about the negative publicity...I have it figured out but I will need everyone here.  I already told Hoseok and Jimin and Jungkook since they are at dance practice right now, but Taehyung is getting up and coming out soon." Jin said, smiling brightly.

"That is amazing news. I am so glad to hear it!  Thank you for your help, and thank you for suggesting this, Namjoon." I said, smiling at them both.

"I wanted to show you that I was serious about you two.  I think she is a great girl and she is what you need." Namjoon replied, leaning over and and patting my back slightly.  We exchanged a little more small talk before Taehyung came out yawning, still looking sleepy.       

"Morning hyungs.  Was that Noona singing in the shower?" Taehyung asked as he sat down.

"She's singing?  Ok, I have to hear." I chuckled, quickly getting off of the couch and rushing down the hallway as quietly as I could.  I could hear her voice as I got closer to the door and I couldn't help but smile.  Her voice was untrained and a little rough around the edges, but there was beauty in her voice.    I leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, listening to her singing as I closed my eyes.  This woman had changed everything, stirring feelings in me that I had long since forgotten and put away.  I heard the water shut off, breaking me out of her trance and rush back down the hallway, sitting on the couch as a goofy grin still stuck on my face.

"She sings pretty, huh?" Tae smiled, as I nodded.

"God, you really are whipped for her." Namjoon laughed, nudging me.

"I think I am." I replied, laying my hand on my chest.  A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom, and came into the living room, her hair still damp, cheeks still flushed from the hot water.

"Noona, you didn't tell us you could sing." Taehyung smiled as her eyes went wide and she stopped mid stride.

"Y-You could hear me?!?!" She squealed, slapping her hands over her cheeks.

"Babygirl, it's alright.  Come sit down." I said, trying to hide my amusement at her adorable reaction.

"Why are you so embarrassed Noona?  You have a pretty voice!" Taehyung smiled, making her hide her face in my shoulder.

"He's right, you do." I replied, making her jolt upright.

"You heard me too?"she said, her voice so quiet.

"I did, and I enjoyed every moment of it." I said, putting a hand on the side of her face and bringing her closer so I could kiss her forehead.

"I am mortified, you know that right?" she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Why babygirl?" I asked, searching her face.

"Because! You all are amazingly talented individuals.  You all can bring me to tears with your vocals and I sound like a dying cat." she said, making me burst out laughing.

"Hardly.  Yes, you don't have any vocal training, but there is raw beauty in your voice.  I really enjoyed it more than you know." I said, as she blushed and hid her face again.  I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. 

"So what is this all about, hyung?"Taehyung asked after a couple moments, making us turn our attention to Jin.

"The first is this; Y/N, I know this entire thing has been difficult for you.  As you well know, we are going on tour soon, and we were afraid that you and Yoongi being apart from each other for that long with a fresh relationship under fire and strain from the media would be too much.  So we talked to PD-nim this morning and he agreed to hire you on with the company as an assistant." Jin said.  She just about bolted out of her seat as she leaned forward.

"Are you serious?!  They are giving me a job?!" she shouted, putting her hand over her chest.

"Noona is going to work with us?!  That is great!!" Taehyung replied, clapping.

"If you want it, the job is yours.  You would get to come on tour with us as well.  To keep up appearances sake, you wouldn't be allowed to share a room with Yoongi, but we asked if we could work it out to where you had adjoining rooms, so you can enter each other's rooms and spend time with each other without having to come in the hallway, offering a little more privacy as well." Namjoon chimed in.

"Of course I will take it, and I can't believe this!  Thank you so much." She said, her voice breaking.  My eyes widened as I scooted forward, looking over at her to see her wiping her eyes.

"Oh, baby.  Don't cry, please." I said, cupping her cheeks and running my thumb back and forth over her cheek.

"I'm just so happy." she smiled, making me lean in and kiss her softly before backing up again to stare into her beautiful eyes

"Me too." I replied, pulling her into me as we sat back on the couch.

"You guys are so sweet." Taehyung grinned.

"That isn't the only thing, and Tae this is mainly why you are here as well.  As you all know, there has been some negativity following the relationship being made public.  That being said, I thought that it was only fair that some of the heat be taken away from you." Jin said, looking over at us.

"What do you mean, hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"Well, my own relationship will be going public later today." Jin said, making me wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

"Wait wait, what relationship?!" I asked, as Jin smiled.

"Hyung, are you talking about your makeup noona?!" Taehyung asked, his eyes wide.

"I thought you two were just fucking around!" I said, laughing.

"Hardly.  We have been more than that for quite some time, but we kept it very professional in a work environment, and we have been questioning whether the public deserves to know.  I called her last night to ask her if she thought it was ok since you two came out and she said yes.  So I talked to PD-nim this morning and he said that would be fine to release it. " Jin said, making us all laugh and pat him on the back.

"I will always support you as well." Namjoon said, smiling at Jin.

"Well, I'll be damned.  This morning has certainly been eventful." I laughed, as y/n curled into me a little more all smiles.

"It makes me happy to see you all so happy." She replied, with a grin.  Jesus, I was one lucky man to find someone as sweet and selfless as she was.

____________________________  
____________________________


	25. Aftermath

Things hadn't calmed down much over the next few days. Yoongi had some clothes delivered for me, which I strongly opposed, but it did mean that I wouldn't have to leave. Jin thought bringing his relationship to light was a way to disperse some of the negativity, but in truth it didn't. He did get a little and some was directed toward his girlfriend, but the brunt of it was still on me and Yoongi. I didn't let the comments about me bother me too much, but I still hated to see the comments about Yoongi. My new job was going to officially start in a few days, and I was nervous. I had my first day of orientation today and Yoongi showed me all around the building. It was a little intimidating but I knew I could get the hang of it pretty quickly. It was already well after nine at night and I was just getting back to the dorms. Yoongi said he would be back in a little bit but as I laid here after I had taken a hot shower, I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Before I knew it, I was woken up by his warm figure sliding into bed behind me.

"Mmm there you are." I said, turning around to face him.

"Sorry I'm so late, babygirl. I was trying to finish up, but once I saw what time it was I came back." he said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"What time is it?"I asked, barely opening my eyes.

"Around three am." he said as he scooted closer.

"Jesus, Yoongi. Well it's time to rest now, so close your eyes and go to sleep." I said as I lifted my heavy arm and ran my fingers back through his hair. He hummed in appreciation as I continued to run my fingers through his hair until he quickly fell asleep. I awoke the next morning to find his side of the bed empty already, making me scrunch up my forehead. He wasn't getting enough rest. I stumbled out of bed and walked out to see a few of the guys eating. They all stopped what they were doing and got big grins on their faces as they looked at me.

"Good morning Noona! How are you this morning?" Jimin asked cheerfully

"I would be happier if Yoongi was still here He barely slept at all." I almost pouted as I sat down, making him giggle.

"He had a lot to get done today but he said he would be back around dinner. Noona...have you looked at your phone this morning?" Taehyung asked, as I shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked, as Jungkook fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Yoongi hyung got on twitter last night. Look." he said, handing me his phone.

            

"He is so sweet I can't take it." I grinned, smiling ear to ear. The guys exchanged glances and looked at me again with wide eyes.

"Noona...did you see what it said? Look again!" Jimin laughed, as Jungkook held up his phone. I read the sentence again and as it got to the end, my eyes widened and I grabbed his phone, standing up.

"He...he said...he said love! He said he loves me!" I squealed, covering my mouth. The guys burst into laughter as I handed Jungkook back his phone, my hands shaking slightly.

"Yes Noona, he said he loves you." Taehyung smiled brightly.

"Ohhh I see someone saw the tweet!" Jin said as he came out from the back, grinning at us all.

"I did and I am in shock. I knew he liked me, he told me so, but he loves me? I have loved him for quite some time but I kept all that to myself because I didn't want him to think I was coming on too strong. Oh my gosh, I have to come up with a way to tell him too. I wish I could take him out to a nice dinner and tell him in a romantic setting!" I said, sitting down again.

"Hmmm...I may be able to help with that." Jin replied.

"How? The media is up our ass." I sighed, as Jin grinned.

"We have pretty private balconies here you know. We could always either order food from his favorite restaurant or I could cook something from the two of you and we could set up a nice romantic setting." Jin suggested, making me grin and cover my cheeks with my hands.

"That would be perfect! Thank you so much!" I said, standing up and hugging him. He giggled along with the rest of the guys, patting my head.

"You are pretty much one of the family now, and we all look out for each other." he said, as we released our hug.

"I won't put added stress of cooking on you, but can you tell me what his favorite restaurant is? I am always cooking for him." I said, hoping they could at least offer that much.

"I have the menu somewhere. I'll find it." Jin said, walking back to the kitchen. With the plan set, I began planning for the evening I would confess my love to the man I love.

****

Everything was set. The weather was perfect, starting to warm up so there was just a slightly coolness in the air around the evening. The small cafe style table was set with a couple small candles lit. The food had just arrived as I finished dressing in a cute dress that Yoongi had bought me among the clothes that were delivered. Yoongi texted me that he was on his way and I couldn't wait. I had the jitters and I don't know why. This man loved me, I loved him and he had professed it to the world. I waited on the end of the bed in his room, sitting there with my legs crossed and playing with my hands. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as the door opened and he stood there, looking handsome, but exhausted.

"Well look at you! You look beautiful." he smiled, walking in and leaning down, kissing me softly.

"Thank you. You look so tired, Yoongi. Can I do anything for you?" I asked, standing up.

"I think I just want to grab a quick bite to eat and then cuddle in bed with you." He said, smiling softly.

"Here, follow me." I said, grabbing his hand as he gave me an amused expression.

"Alright, you lead the way then." he chuckled as I began to pull him out of his room. I pulled him out toward the balcony and as he stepped outside, a big smile spread across his face.

"Dinner is ready." I smiled, as he let go of my hand and spun me around to kiss me.

"You did all this?" he asked, cupping my face.

"I had help. But please, sit." I said, motioning to his chair. As he sat down, I put one leg outside each of his and straddled his lap, sitting down facing him as his eyes widened.

"Mmm I like this position." he grinned, his tongue wetting his lips.

"I do to. Because honestly, I want look deep into your eyes as I tell you that I love you so much Min Yoongi." I said, running my hands back through his hair. He smiled widely as he leaned up and pressed his lips into mine, his hands moving up my back as he pressed my top half into his.

"I love you too, babygirl." he replied, his voice husky. I leaned back in and kissed him deeply as he sucked my lip into his mouth, dragging his tongue along it. I whimpered as I squirmed against him, feeling him already beginning to get aroused underneath me. He slid his hand up into my hair and gripped it firmly as he groaned in to the kiss, setting all my nerves on fire. Hearing him make those noises were enough to instantly shoot to my core. I sucked his tongue into my mouth, making him groan again as he slid his hands down to my hips, gripping them tightly. I pulled back from the kiss, borderline panting as he looked up at me with wild eyes.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, sliding his hands down my thighs until he reached the hem of my dress.

"Because you need to eat and rest...besides we are on the balcony!" I whisper shouted at him, making him chuckle.

"You are wearing a dress that covers our laps, babe." he replied, making my eyes widen.

"Surely you are not suggesting what I think you are." I said, raising one eyebrow. His hand slipped under my dress and began to slowly drag up my inner thigh, stopping just inches shy of my panties.

"What, you don't want me to slip inside you and fill you up out here?" He asked as the pad of one of his fingers pressed against my now damp panties, making me gasp.

"Don't you want to take this i-inside?"I asked in a breathy voice as he began pressing and rubbing my sensitive spots through my panties.

"No, I want you right here, right now. Besides I can't exactly walk through the house like this now can I?" he asked as he shifted his hips up slightly, letting me feel his clear arousal.

"What if we get caught?!" I asked, as he slipped my panties to the side, making me shiver at his digits slipping between my folds.

"We won't as long as my babygirl is good for me." he smirked, pressing down particularly hard against my clit, making me bite down on my lip.

"Fuck it." I breathed as I slid back slightly.

"Good girl." He replied as he removed his hand from me and began working on his pants. I made sure my dress was covering everything as he nodded at me. I lifted up slightly as I felt him slip my panties to the side and the broad head of his hardness slipping up my wet slit.

"Oh my God." I whispered as he slid it down to press right inside my entrance. He took his hands out from under my dress and grabbed my waist as I began to lower onto him, biting my lip to hold back the moans that wanted to spill out. I let out a slight whimper as I sat flush down and began very slowly rocking forward and back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He began kissing me hard, sliding his tongue into my mouth and muffling a slight moan.

"Keep going just like that babygirl, slow and soft." he said as I very slowly grinded back and forth.

"Mmmm yes Daddy." I almost whispered as I felt him twitch inside me.

"God I love you, so fucking much." he said, staring into my eyes as I smiled down at him.

"I love you too, babe." I said, as his smile got even bigger. We continued like this for what felt like forever, locked in a state of slow pleasure and warm love, both of our climaxes very slowly building.

"I-I'm getting close baby. I'm gonna cum soon." he warned, his grip on my waist getting harder. Just hearing him blissed out like that, his voice almost weak with pleasure made my pussy quake and tremble.

"Me too, I am so close." I replied, running my hands back through his hair and leaning down to kiss him again. We continued to kiss until both of us reached our climaxes, breaking it suck in quiet gasps and let out shaky, whimpering breaths. When we finished, I slid back and let my panties snap back into place as he tucked his softening member back into his pants, still breathing heavily.

"That was amazing, babygirl and so intense. I haven't had a slow build like that before." he said, letting out a loud breath.

"I haven't either." I replied, smiling as I felt him leaking out into my panties.

"Thank you for this evening. I'm assuming you saw my tweet." he smirked as I got up from his lap, stretching my legs.

"I did, and I was shocked, but deliriously happy." I replied.

"Good, because I am too." he responded, smiling softly.

"I'm afraid your food is probably cold now." I giggled as I sat in the other chair.

"So worth it." he laughed as he scooted closer to the table. Yoongi and I ate the meal quickly and both took a nice hot shower after, before snuggling together in bed feeling safe and loved in each others' arms.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

            


	26. We Meet At Last

"I can't stop shaking.  I mean, I know he is your boyfriend and all and you are used to it by now, but I can't come to grips with the fact that Min Yoongi is about to be here." Taehee said as she straightened her shirt out for the tenth time.

"You look great, and don't worry, he still gets to me too.  I may not shake around him all the time anymore, but I am not used to it by any means." I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure he makes you shake plenty." she said, winking at me as I slapped my hand over my face.

"I walked right into that one." I replied, laughing as well.

"Yes, yes you did." she smiled.  

"Taehee...I know things are getting ready to change a lot.  With my new job and getting ready to leave on tour with Bangtan, things are going to be so different.  But promise me you will always stay close with me.  I will always communicate as often as I can, and take pictures every day to send to you." I said, feeling a little bittersweet at the thought of leaving my best friend.

"I know, but all these changes are good things. Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily." she teased.  Our laughter was cut short by a knock on the door, and her demeanor quickly changed.   I still giggled as I opened the door and threw my arms around the man waiting for me on the other side.

"Hey babygirl." he smiled as he kissed me softly before I released him and brought him inside. 

"Yoongi, this is Taehee.  Taehee, Yoongi." I said as I watched her wipe her hands on her pants.

"I-It's nice to meet you, officially.  Ya know, now that your not....with.....my roommate." she grinned, making him chuckle.  Leave it to Taehee, even when faced with a celebrity, she still was her normal, sarcastic self. 

"Yeah, I should say so.  Sorry about all of...that." he laughed, making her blush furiously.

"It's alright.  I was just glad she finally found someone.  I had been telling her to lose it for years, but she just didn't find the right one until now, I guess!" she smiled back, making me want to hide my face in my hands.

"Oh really?" he asked, looking at me.  

"She's blushing still!  Good lord, you haven't been a virgin for a long time and you are still able to get that embarrassed?" Taehee asked, as she and Yoongi laughed at my expense.   I groaned and put my hand on my forehead, not ready for the onslaught of jokes that were more than likely headed my way.  Yoongi grinned and walked back over to me, wrapping his arms around me and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.  

"I find it adorable." he said, making me flush even more.

"Aish, I can't handle you two." Taehee grinned, making me stick my tongue out at her.

"I still can't believe it's been you she's been fucking this entire time.  When she came back from Busan and told me details, she left out a major one...who you were.  I mean it makes sense now, but you guys were pretty sneaky." she said, as we walked to the living room.

"Yeah, she has been very patient with me.  I had no idea that it was going to end up like this.  I just knew that something about her drew me in and I didn't want to let go." he said as we sat down.

"You two gonna talk about me like this all night?" I asked as Yoongi held my hand.

"I'm sorry babygirl." he smiled, squeezing my hand.

"S-so...um...you looking forward to your tour?" she asked, seeming nervous now that we had to have actual conversation.

"I am.  It is always fun, exhausting, but fun.  Part of me was dreading it slightly because I knew that we would be apart and it was going to be difficult, given the state of affairs.  Now though, I look forward to it completely." he replied, making Taehee grin.

"I am looking forward to it too." I smiled, making him grin at me.  We spent the afternoon talking, laughing, joking, mainly at my expense, but I didn't mind too much.  Taehee relaxed a little more after some time and we all really enjoyed each other's company.  Eventually, Yoongi's phone went off, and his smile fell slightly.

"Ok babygirl, my ride is here.  I'm sorry, I wish I could stay with you ladies longer, but I have a lot to get done." he replied, making me smile.

"It's ok, I understand.  I'm just glad you guys got to finally meet." I replied as we walked him to the door.

"It really was great meeting you.  I'm glad you both are so happy, it's nice to see." she smiled, as smiled.  He wrapped me in a hug before kissing me gently, resting his forehead against mine.

"I will see you soon.  Love you, baby." he almost whispered as he kissed me one more time.  

"I love you too." I replied, feeling the butterflies flutter in my stomach.  As he opened the door, a cheery Taehyung smiled from the other side.

"Hi Noona!  Oh!...you must be Taehee?" Taehyung asked, as Taehee stood there beside me with her mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Uh uh..y-yeah." she stuttered as he gave her a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you!  You didn't tell us your roommate was so pretty, Noona!" Taehyung said, making her face go bright red.

"Alright Tae, let's go before we get fussed at for being late.  Taehee, good to see you.  Talk to you later tonight babygirl.  Love you." Yoongi said as he ushered Taehyung away, waving. I waved back as I shut the door, Taehee still standing there in shock.

"Th-That was V.  That was...oh my God." she said, fanning herself.  I grinned smugly as I walked closer to her and elbowed her.

"And he said you were pretty." I replied, making her slap her hands over her cheeks.  

"How? How do you survive that?!" she sputtered, still holding her hands over her cheeks.

"I ask myself that every day." I replied with a giggle.

*****

"Y/N, can you please make sure that all the equipment is properly stored?  We don't want anything to get damaged during transport." my manager asked, as I nodded and made sure that the mics were stored in their proper containers.  

"All done.  That is the rest of that.  What else would you like help with?" I asked, standing up and brushing my hands off on my pants.

"You have been here since six this morning.  It's late, go home and rest, we have an early flight tomorrow." she responded with a smile.

"Yes ma'am.  You get some rest as well." I replied, bowing to her.  I felt like a zombie as I made it back to the dorms.  Yoongi and I agreed we would spend the last night before the tour together, and I really couldn't wait to just relax in his arms.  As I walked in the living, Jungkook was stretching and smiling, looking sleepy on the couch.

"Hey Jungkook.  Have a good day?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"It went alright, just practiced a lot.  Yoongi hyung said he would was going to take a shower and to let you know you could join him if you came in." he replied, yawning in kind.

"Thank you.  Get some rest soon." I said, smiling at him as I walked down the hallway.  I opened the bathroom door, and began to walk in, only to stop dead in my tracks.  I shrieked as I saw a completely nude Namjoon standing there, turning the shower on.  I quickly spun around and slammed the door, leaning against it and covering my face.  Yoongi came bolting out of his room, looking concerned as he rushed to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?  What happened?" he asked, looking me over.

"I just walked in on Namjoon...." I said, as his eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I am so so sorry! I was telling the guys I was going to take a shower so if they saw you first to let you know.  When I got to Namjoon he said he needed one worse than I did so I told him to go ahead.  I completely forgot to tell the others, I'm sorry baby!" he said, trying to stifle laughter.

"That was so insanely embarrassing."I said, as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, that was completely my fault.  Here go ahead to my room and I will explain to Joon." he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Noona, are you ok?" Jungkook asked, giggling slightly.

"I have seen more of Namjoon than I ever expected." I said, covering my mouth after.

"Now the question is, are you still satisfied with Yoongi?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, hush! First off, I wasn't looking, it was a glance!  Secondly....yes." I replied, as he broke out in an all out laugh.

"Are you implying Namjoon isn't as big as Yoongi?" he asked, making my face go red.

"Hush your mouth!  I said nothing of the sort.  I really didn't get a good look anyway, not that I wanted one!" I responded, trying not to laugh.  Yoongi came out of the bathroom and looked at a laughing Jungkook and myself.

"What on earth?" he asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Don't ask, Jungkook is just being perverted." I replied, making Yoongi shoot him a look.

"What did you say?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing hyung, I'm just teasing Noona." Jungkook replied, grinning big.  

"Goodnight Jungkook." Yoongi said, shaking his head as he took my hand.  He led me back to his room and shut the door behind us before wrapping me up in a hug.

"I missed you today." I said, smiling as I rested my face against his neck.

"I missed you too.  Let's just go to bed and we can shower in the morning." he said as he reached for the hem of my shirt.  I nodded as he began pulling it up, helping him by pulling my arms through the sleeves.

"Are you all ready for tomorrow?" I asked, as I pulled his shirt over his head.

"As ready as I can be.  I am more nervous for some reason, I guess since you are going to be with me." he replied, unbuttoning my pants.

"That is no reason to be nervous.  I am excited to be able to go with you.  I mean, I know you will be busy and we won't really be spending much time together except at night, but I'm ok with that.  I am still getting to see you every day." I replied, helping him with his pants.

"I'm happy to hear you say that.  I was worried you would be unhappy with that fact." he smiled as he unhooked my bra.

"I mean, I would love to be selfish and have you all to myself, but I understand.  I am grateful for every minute I get with you." I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him slowly.  He quickly escalated the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth.  I breathed in his intoxicating scent as his tongue explored my mouth, dancing with my own tongue.  I whimpered as I he grabbed me and pulled me flush into his body.

"I love you so much, Yoongi." I said, as I broke away panting.

"I love you too babygirl." he replied, running his hand over my head. 

"Let's get some rest." I replied, sliding my hands over his body softly.

"Keep that up, and we won't get any rest at all." he said, his voice getting husky.  I slid my hands slowly towards the waistband of his boxers and trailed one finger along the edge.

"Sleep is overrated." I replied with a grin.  He smiled back at me as he grabbed my ass and pulled me flush against him again.

"That's my girl."

____________________________  
____________________________

**(A/N: Chicago was an amazing experience, one that I will never forget. <3  They bring endless joy to countless millions and I wish them all ** **the** **happiness in the world)**

 


	27. Beyond The Scene

We had been on the road for months now and I had a whole new appreciation for how much these boys worked. I had always appreciated how hard they worked, but now being behind the scenes, I really saw how hard they worked and how little they rested. They were constantly either working out, rehearsing, performing, working on songs, or other things that took their waking hours. I did my best to help Yoongi relax in any way possible. I would give him massages when he came into the room at night. Sometimes I would pour him a glass of wine and let me hold him and just have him relax against me until he fell asleep. Other times, he would want a sexual release, which I was more than happy to provide. No matter what he needed, I would be there to help him. He seemed so happy and everyone on tour was noticing how much more relaxed and carefree he seemed. Seeing him like that gave me such strongly contributed to my own happiness. In working the tour as well, it made me realize what an amazing company Big Hit was, and how lucky I was to work for them. Of course there were days where something would go wrong or someone might be grumpy, but we all rallied and helped do whatever we could to make sure the performances ran smoothly. As we finished up the last night in our current city, Yoongi was leaning against me, almost asleep in the van ride back to the hotel. At that point, Hoseok turned around in the van and smiled at me as he leaned his chin against the back of the seat.

"You know, I would have to say that this might be our best tour yet. I am really glad you have been able to come with us and experience all this. I know you felt Army's love as an Army yourself, but it's different on the other side, isn't it?" he asked, making me nod slowly.

"It is a beautiful thing to see. You guys really do change so many people's lives and bring love and happiness into the world for others to enjoy. It makes me happy to see that you all truly do feel the love from those cheering for you out in the arenas." I smiled, as Yoongi made a small noise before smacking his lips together and snuggling further into me. Hoseok giggled as he watched this transpire, and stared at Yoongi for a second before looking back at me.

"What are you guys going to do on your free day tomorrow?" Hoseok asked, as he leaned his head more into the headrest.

"I'm not sure. I don't have any plans but I guess I will see what Yoongi wants to do. I'm happy doing whatever, as long as he isn't stressing himself out." I smiled, leaning my head against his.

"Jiminie and I are going shopping and then plan on doing a little sightseeing if you two want to join." he replied through a yawn.

"Ok, I will let Yoongi know." I answered as he nodded and turned back around. I smiled and felt at complete peace with Yoongi resting beside me. In that moment, I felt myself getting sleepy, but thankfully we arrived at the hotel a few minutes later. I leaned up and gently began running my fingers through Yoongi's hair to cause him to stir.

"Babe, we are here." I said quietly as he sucked in a large breath through his nose. He groaned and stretched before looking over at me with a sleepy smile.

"I am so ready for bed. Cuddling and sleep sound ok to you?" he asked, his voice groggy from dozing off.

"That sounds amazing. How about we both go upstairs, shower and then I will meet you in your room?" I suggested, making him nod.

"Sounds like a plan to me." he yawned.

"Oh, did you have plans for our free day tomorrow?" I asked as we climbed out of the van.

"I thought of a few things we can do, but we can play it by ear. I do know I have to finish up the last song of my mixtape tomorrow morning but I think I pretty much have it down, so it shouldn't take long. After that we are free to do whatever." he shrugged, taking my hand as we began walking into the hotel.

"Perfect." I replied, leaning against him slightly as we walked to the elevator. We were all pretty quiet except for Jimin and Jin erupting with laughter about something Jungkook said while we boarded the elevator, causing everyone to chuckle. Once we reached our floor, we quickly dispersed and I couldn't have been happier to get a shower. As I joined Yoongi in his room, he was fresh out of the shower and looking adorable with his damp, fluffy hair.  He had a smile on his face, but he looked exhausted.

"I am so ready for this." he groaned as he plopped on the bed, making me giggle.

"Weren't you guys supposed to do a VLive?" I asked, climbing up on the bed.

"No way. We did last night but I think Namjoon has it tonight. I told them I am way too tired." he replied, getting underneath the covers.

"I know, you need your rest." I replied, moving my arm so he could snuggle up to me.

"Mhmmm, you do too." he said sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

"Everyone does. So relax and get some sleep babe." I said, kissing his head as he gave me a soft smile.

"I love you babygirl." he mumbled into the pillow.

"I love you too." I replied as I felt myself getting extremely sleepy already. Within moments, I was sound asleep next to my love.

******

The next morning I awoke to Yoongi coming out of the bathroom stretching.

"Good morning, babygirl. Did you sleep well?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I did, like a rock actually. What about you?" I asked in response.

"I did too. I only woke up cause I had to pee. But, now that I'm up, I'm going to go ahead and start working, if you don't mind. Feel free to lay there as long as you like, I like the view." he winked as he walked over to his laptop. I giggled as I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes, trying to clear the sleepy blur that was settled over the edges of my vision.

"I'm going to go get dressed, but I will be right back." I replied, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. He gave me a nod as he put his headphones, on and clicked on a few things on his laptop. I went into my own room did my morning routine, finishing up with dressing in a relaxing, yet cute outfit that had quickly become one of my favorite's on this tour. As I walked back into Yoongi's room, he sat there nodding and quickly stopped whatever he was doing with a huge smile on his face.

"Guess what?" he asked, grinning so big it would make anyone smile in return.

"What? Did you finish?" I asked, getting excited. Every time he had finished a track for his mixtape, he had let me listen to it and I was hoping that was where this was headed.

"I finished. Do you want to hear it?" he asked, taking his headphones off. I squealed and ran over as he got up from the chair, laughing at my enthusiasm.

"Here, have a seat." he said, stepping out of the way and pulling the chair out more. I sat down and stared at the screen as he put the headphones on my ears. I smiled up at him as he leaned over me and clicked on his laptop until music invaded my ears. I closed my eyes and let the music seep into my senses, letting my body move to the beat of the music slightly, my head bobbing with the beat. I felt a huge smile come across my face as his lyrics began to evolve the entire song. He began talking about how he wasn't the angry boy he used to be, but was now a man, happy and whole. He didn't say a name, but he began referencing a woman in the song, talking about how she came along and taught him how to be this man, changing who he was into a better person, and how much he loved her. I felt tears filling my closed eyes as I smiled, listening to the words he used to describe who he was now and how happy he was. 

_"How this woman has quickly become my life, which is why I plan to make her my wife"._

As that verse finished, my eyes shot open and I spun back in the chair to face him, my mouth slack in shock. As I turned around, I was greeted by Yoongi down on one knee, a small box with a ring shining brightly in it, in his hand.

"Yoongi..." I breathed, slowly removing the headphones from my ears.

"Babygirl, everything I said is true. You have become my entire world, and all I know is I want you to be with you, in this euphoria forever. So y/n, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked holding the ring forward.

"Yoongi, nothing would make me happier, but are you sure you want to marry me?" I asked, stifling a small sob, as I wiped my eyes.

"Of course I do. I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow. Hell, we can wait five years for all it matters to me. I just know I don't ever want to be without you, and I want to show you how serious I am about this. So....is that a yes?" he asked, hesitating slightly over the last few words. I nodded and smiled, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It is a yes." I replied, squeezing him tightly. He laughed as he pretty much pulled me onto the floor, wrapping me up in a huge hug, peppering my face with kisses.

"I love you so much, more than you could ever know." he said as he stroked his hand softly over my head.

"The same goes for you. I love you more than I thought possible to love another person. You are my everything Min Yoongi, and I cannot wait to spend forever with you." I said, laying my head against him.

"Likewise babygirl." he replied, kissing me softly.

"Have you thought about how you are going to tell the guys?" I asked, smiling at him as he chuckled.

"Same way I told you. I thought I would call them all in here before they start out their day and have them all listen to it out loud. You should sit back with me and let's watch their reaction." he chuckled, making me nod. He pulled us both to our feet and slid the ring on my finger, kissing me deeply.

"I'll be right back, you get ready." he said, walking toward the door. I sat back on the bed against the headboard as he left, staring down at my ring finger. I was actually engaged to him....me....engaged. I was in shock, but it was a good type of shock. I sat there in quiet for several minutes until one by one the guys started filing in the room.

"Hyung, we have to go soon or I will be late for my gallery tour." Taehyung said, as they finally all came in and shut the door.

"I know but this won't take but five minutes of your time. I finally finished the last track of my mixtape and want to get your opinions. Y/N loved it, but of course I need all of your thoughts too." he said, clicking on the laptop a few times before unplugging the headphones.

"Of course, we are here to help." Namjoon smiled as he sat in the chair. Yoongi clicked play and shuffled back to sit next to me on the bed, holding my hand. He made sure my hand was on top of his, the ring clearly visible as they all started to nod their head to the beat. There were a few wows and cheers through parts of the song but as that line hit, the shocked look on all of their faces was priceless. Several of them looked over in our direction as Jimin got a fit of giggles.

"Wow...you...uh..." Jin stumbled over his words, before laughing.   

"Look at her hand!" Jimin laughed, making Yoongi and I laugh as well. The room erupted in cheers as Jungkook and Tae came rushing over roughing up Yoongi. With all the cheers and laughter and congratulations, I could safely say that this was the happiest room in the city.    

_________________________  
_________________________

 


End file.
